Batman Before
by Wildfire2
Summary: When Terry finds himself in a time where the bat signal is used and batman isn't him can he figure out how to get home before it's to late? What happens when the time line starts to fail and where does Nightwing come into this mess? MxM
1. Chapter 1

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter One

"MCGINNIS! Watch your back!" The voice rang through his ear as he stumbled back then glared at the wall, wishing he could shut that man up.

His feet slapped the pavement below him as he ran after one of the Jokers. He was quickly closing the distance between them. He was almost there….

"McGinnis, use your grapple!" The voice sounded once more into his ear.

"No offence, Mr. Wayne, but shut up!" He hissed into the earpiece as he dove through the door, and tackled the man.

The next few seconds seemed to take hours as they rolled over and over, each man trying to gain the upper hand. The Joker managed to pull a knife out before he stabbed down at the dark knight. Suddenly, he was stopped an inch above his goal by a black hand.

Dark eyes glared at the man. He pushed the knife away from himself; the Joker was now on the bottom. He used his free hand to help push the blade back toward its intended victim. If the Joker could see his face, behind the mask, he'd see it smile before—bam-- and he was out cold.

* * *

The room was dark with bad lighting as a mask flopped down on a metal table. An old man walked over to the distressed boy with a knowing smirk, while a black dog trailed after him.

"It wasn't that bad." He said gruffly.

The old man wasn't just any old man; he was the owner of a large cooperation called Wayne Industries, as well as the former Batman. The old man was Bruce Wayne. At one time, Bruce Wayne was probably the most sought-after man in Gotham. However, now he was just old and alone.

The other man, on the other hand, was anything but old. He was young, probably about 17 years of age, and his body showed it. He had strong, firm muscles, but they weren't bulging out and horribly obvious. He had ice blue eyes that could pierce a person's soul, which were now currently darting to the old man.

"They're getting smarter." He responded, leaning forward pressing his elbows into his knees.

Unlike Bruce, the boy wasn't anything special in Gotham. He went to a local high school and lived with his mom and little brother. He was Terry McGinnis, and the current Batman.

"The bat suit is supposed to enhance my strength, yet I was still having trouble keeping that knife away from me. Either they learned some amazing weight-training techniques, or something's up." He slipped off the top part of his suit to reveal a tiny gash. "I didn't even feel the suit tear." He looked at the suit's top to try and find the tear that must be there, only to find nothing. "I don't get it. How could I be cut without it tearing the suit?"

"Take the suit off and get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Terry watched the man go and sighed. The man was a bastard, but oddly enough he cared for him. Since his dad died he was really the only man around in his life -- and hey, if you're going to have a role model you might as well go for a super hero.

He undressed and was surprised to notice his muscles were actually quite tense. It was odd; he hadn't been sore after a mission in a long time. He looked at the suit, tossing it to the table; maybe it was broken. That would explain why it was hard to hold off the Jokers….

He groaned as he kneeled down to grab his clothing and slowly slipped on his pants. The dog, Ace, whined softly in front of him, and McGinnis smiled.

"I'm alright, boy, just sore." He patted the dogs' head, taking a quick moment to scratch behind it's ears.

He did his pants up and slid his shirt on just as Bruce reentered the cave; he had really good timing. In fact, he always had good timing. Terry sometimes wondered if he watched to see if he was done. He shook the thought away as he was handed a cup of tea.

"You're moving slower. Are you hurt?" The elder man walked to his computer chair and sat in it slowly.

"No, just sore." He rubbed his shoulder and glared as he received a cocked eyebrow from Wayne. "Hey, it's not my fault. There's something wrong with the suit!"

At that, Wayne quickly stood and walked over to the suit. Looking it over, he brought it back to the computer and started scanning it. After several tests and entering different info, Bruce looked at Terry, who was sitting on the floor playing with Ace.

"There is nothing wrong with the suit. It's working in perfect condition. Maybe you're just getting weak?" He lightly teased the boy.

Terry frowned and stood up while grabbing the suit. "I am not getting weak! I'm telling you, I was using my own strength and not the suit's! And what about the cut? How did I get it with out the suit being torn?"

"McGinnis, are you sure you weren't cut before you put the suit on?"

"YES, I am sure! See? No hole in this shirt, either!" He pulled at his shirtsleeve. "Look, I gotta go. I'm supposed to pick up some cereal for Matt's breakfast on my way home, and I'll be lucky if I can find a grocery store open at this time of night." He gave the dog another pat on the head before hurrying out.

Bruce scowled after the boy before turning back to the computer to re-go over the information he had just put in there.

* * *

Terry entered his home as quietly as possible.

"Where have you been? It's almost two in the morning! What was Mr. Wayne having you do so late at night?" His mom stormed into the living room her arms crossed over her chest.

Busted.

"Sorry, Mom. We were going over papers and when I saw the time, I hurried home as fast as I could." He responded.

"Ohh, and I suppose that means you also forgot your brother's cereal?" Her arms tightened across her chest and she wore a nasty glare.

He held up the bag of groceries with an innocent smile. "Nope."

"OHH, so instead of coming home when it's FAR too late to be out, you went shopping? I'd rather have you alive than a box of cereal!" She uncrossed her arms and snagged the bag from him.

Terry smiled. "Hey, Mom, if I hadn't gotten the cereal, then would you have been happy?"

"NO! You should have been home HOURS ago with the cereal. Now go to bed." She took the bag into the kitchen. "Terry? Mr. Wayne…. He's not having you do anything… bad, right?"

Terry smiled again, and goes to kiss his mom's cheek. "No, Mom. I promise I'm doing all the good I possibly can at Mr. Wayne's." He headed into his room and set his bag down before shutting the door and collapsing on the bed. He was so tired….

* * *

Sun blared in Terry's eyes. He opened them slowly to see a bright red plastic-head thing.

"AHH!" He jumped back and Matt laughed. He had been holding one of his action figures right in Terry's face.

"Hey, you promised to take me to the zoo today." The little boy's grin grew. "Get up and get ready!"

Terry groaned. "Matt, I'm really burned out. Could we do it tomorrow?" As Matt started to glare, Terry grabbed him and started tickling him. "Please, please, please?"

Matt burst into giggles. "Alright, alright! Stop!" He squirmed free. "But you have better take me tomorrow!"

Terry nodded and flopped back on the bed, pulling the covers up over his head. He heard Matt leave and sighed as he relaxed back into the soft comforts of his bed.

"Terry, if you're not going to take Matt to the zoo, could you help me run some errands?" His mom called from the next room.

Terry let out an irritated sigh. "Can I sleep for ONE more hour first?"

"Terry, it's already almost nine. Please get up!" She said back in an exasperated voice.

Terry groaned –again-- and slipped from the bed. With his feet touching the old floor below, he stretched his body and was amused to see he was still in yesterday's clothes; he had forgotten to change. He stood, and grabbed some pajama pants. He knew he ought to just change into real clothing, but maybe if he was in pajama pants his mom wouldn't make him go out so soon. He also puts on a loose t-shirt and headed out before grabbing a box of cereal and heading for the living room couch.

"Don't even think about it, young man! You take that cereal back into the kitchen and get a bowl and spoon for it. And you can eat it at the table." His mom was fully dressed and holding her keys. "Alright, I'm heading out. I'm taking Matt with me, but I need you to clean this place up and run these errands." She handed him a list. "And please try to actually get them done before running out to see Diana or Mr. Wayne." She kissed his check. "Alright, hun, I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble! Come on, Matt!" She hurried out and Matt followed, but not before sticking his tongue out at Terry first.

Terry made a face at the now closed door; this was going to be a long day. As soon as his mom left, he took the cereal box back to the couch and flipped the TV on. He flipped through the channels, looking for anything good. Eventually, he ended up falling back asleep on the couch.

He woke back up abruptly to the sound of his phone going off. "Hello?"

"McGinnis, where are you?" The gruff voice was enough to tell Terry he was talking to none other than Wayne.

"At home. What's up?"

"Turn your TV to channel 5."

Terry flipped to the channel. His eyes widened when he saw that people were shooting madly into the air while others were running away, covering their heads.

"You need to get down there. Terry?"

Terry wasn't there any more, though, as he knew one of the cars that one of the madmen was standing on. And he knew that car well. He was in his bat suit and flying through the air within a second.

* * *

"Mom…."

Matt was hugging his mother tightly as they hid under a clothing rack; the men that were wandering around the store were just shooting randomly. They weren't in the T-Gang, nor were they in with the Jokers. They wore an "E" on their shirts and white masks on their faces.

"Shhh, Matt. We have to be quiet." She rocked him gently, thanking every god she knew that her other son wasn't stuck here as well. Sounds of fighting were suddenly heard through the store.

Matt sat up. "Mom, it's batman! He's come to save us!"

"Shhh, hunny, we don't know that. It could be the police." She slowly looked out from between the clothing. "They seem to be gone. Come on."

She took his hand and started sneaking toward the door. Once they looked out, they could see that Matt was indeed right. Batman was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter Two

He pushed his body faster as he punched another man out; there were so many of them! He was just glad his suit was actually working now. The bullets rang off of him like a musician playing the drums, yet even with the help of his suit he was starting to wear down.

He saw a fist coming at him just a second too late, causing him to fall back. With his brain moving a mile a minute, he knew if he didn't recover quickly they'd overpower him and he'd lose. He flips back to his feet just as a bullet hits the suit and gasps when he realizes the bullet went through…. He'd been shot! He stumbles back, looking up to see who had done it. It was an older man, whose gun didn't look like a normal gun, instead looking like a sideways E. The man laughs.

Terry jumps back into a tree and places a hand firmly over the wound. He could feel the warm fluid spilling out.

"McGinnis! What's wrong? Your heart is going insane. What happened!" Bruce's voice vibrated through his head, his brain struggling to comprehend what was being said.

"I… I was shot."

"…The suit should have taken the impact. It couldn't've hurt that bad…." The voice was firm, but had the underline of concern.

"No… I'm shot…. The bullet is in my… my something." It was getting harder to think.

"I'm sending the bat mobile to get you. Hold tight, kid."

"No…. I have to find my mom and Matt. They're here somewhere; I have to get them out…."

He swallowed deep gulps of air. He scans the grounds and realizes no one was attacking him anymore…. Why would they stop attacking him after they had him wounded? Wait, they weren't attacking anyone anymore; they were leaving…. Or had they left already? He blinks, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Kid, I'm sure they're fine."

Before Terry could get another word in, the bat mobile's hook grabs him and pulls him up into the safety of the cockpit.

Bruce stood over an unconscious Terry. He looks off to the side toward the suit; there wasn't a hole in it. But how was it possible that a bullet could hit Terry and not the suit? But it wasn't a bullet…. There was no bullet in the boy. Bruce stands up just in time for the door to slam open and Barbara to rush in.

"Where's the boy? I saw him falter. What happen--?" She stops as she spots the lifeless teen. "Is he okay?"

"I dunno. He was shot, but the suit wasn't."

She gave him a clear look of insanity. "Bruce, I assure you he was in the bat suit…. I saw it!"

Wayne sighs and tosses the suit at her. "There's no hole in it -- not one. But there is most definitely one in him."

"Bruce, this isn't possible. It goes against all laws of physics-- It goes against everything!"

"I know." He gave her a look that clearly said 'I'm not an idiot.' "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go call his mother."

"What are you going to tell her?" She lays a gentle hand on Terry's pale forehead.

"That I had asked Terry to drop me off there on the way to do his other errands when all hell brook loose. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said it so simply, as if it was just another fact.

"She's going to hate you. You've taken up so much of her son's life as it is, and now he gets shot because of you...?" She lets out a long sigh and kneels down by Terry. "Well, kid, this just might be the end of the Batman," she whispers softly and looks up at Bruce, watching him leave the room.

'_Your son was shot… shot…. Son…. Your son was shot.'_

Mrs. McGinnis bursts into tears as the words echoed through her mind. She had been talking to the police all day.

Earlier, she had left many angry messages on the answering machine, yelling at Terry, asking where he was. When she finally did get home, she came home to a total of 15 messages. She hadn't left that many…. The first 5 were her yelling that she needed him at the police station, but number six wasn't. She closes her eyes tightly as she remembers that message….

'Mrs. McGinnis? This is Bruce Wayne. I've tried to call a few times. I hadn't wanted to do this over the phone, but it seems I have no choice. Mrs. McGinnis, Terry was shot today; it was at the mall's shooting. He could really use you here. I have him here at my house being attended by the best doctors there are. I hope this reaches you soon.'

The next two were her yelling some more, then it was Mr. Wayne again, trying to reach her. The rest of the messages she didn't listen to.

She wasn't sure when she had ended up on the floor or when she'd started crying. Her son was shot…. She looks to the kitchen table. Just that morning he had been sitting there…. Why hadn't she let him stay home? Why did she make him go out?

_No! _She wasn't going to just sit here waiting; she had to go see her son! Her face hardens and she stands up, wiping the tears away. He was going to be fine. People get shot at all the time and live! She'd get Matt and they'd go see him and he'd be fine; he'd be smiling and be sorry; she'd hug him and he'd be fine!

She hurries into Matt's room. He was standing by the window, staring out of it.

"He's still not back, is he? I don't care how late he is tonight, he _is_ taking me to the zoo tomorrow! He can sleepwalk for all I care!" He then notices his mother's face. "Mom? What's wrong?"

She stares at her little boy's face. Her little boy…. She covers her mouth and she lets out a sob and quickly pulls Matt into a hug.

Matt wasn't sure what was going on, only that his mother was really upset and it was probably about Terry. He hugs her back, scared for whatever had happened.

"Hello, Mrs. McGinnis." Bruce looks down at them; the young boy looks so confused. Apparently, she hadn't told him what had happened.

"WHAT HAPPENED! He shouldn't have been anywhere _near_ there! You _bastard! _Where is he!" she screams into his face, and manages to actually push him. Now, Bruce was old, but he still had good instincts. He grabs her arms and pulls her into a hug.

"He's fine…. He's going to be just fine," he soothes her gently as she starts crying again, while Matt stayed silent.

She hadn't known she was angry at the old man until her eyes landed on him, standing there at the door. Then anger had just surged through her. Her son was hurt and it _had_ to be this man's fault. After she yelled and cried on him, he gently led her up the stairs to where the doctors were walking around. They all nodded at Wayne and gave her a sympathetic look.

He opens the door, and there he was… just lying there. She tried to tell herself he was just sleeping, that he was just asleep…. But her eyes kept going back to the wires that were connected to his body and the oxygen that was joined to his noise. No, he wasn't just sleeping.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Bruce quietly closed the door, leaving the family by themselves.

Matt was the first one to move, going over to the bed and sighing. "Jeez, I should have known you'd find a way to get out of taking me to the zoo…." His voice was sad as he made the tiny joke. He runs a hand along Terry's arm. "You will be okay though, 'cause otherwise who's gonna tell me all the guy stuff and teach me to fight?" He sits up on the bed. "Today was so scary. Batman saved us, though…. I wish he had saved you too."

Mrs. McGinnis smiles and walks over to him as well. Wires or no, this was still her son. "Terry?" She brushes the boy's hair back. "Terry, wake up for me, hunny."

Terry did shift, but didn't wake up; however, it was good enough for her. He was alive and he knew she was here.

Matt started to talk again. It was probably more of nerves than anything else, but it still helped.

Terry stayed unconscious for almost three days before he woke up to the sounds of laughter. His eyes creak open. Where was he…? Those walls…. It was the spare bedroom at Wayne Manor; he must have been hurt. But than who was laughing? Wayne didn't laugh after all. His eyes scan over the room 'til they land on… a TV? That wasn't there before…. He wondered where it came from before seeing his mother and Matt sitting in front of it playing his video games. Wait, his _mother_ was playing _video games_? Hadn't she always called them 'idiot boxes?' He goes to take a deep breath, only to start coughing. That alerted both of them and they were by his side in a second.

"Terry? Hunny, how are you feeling?" His mother was brushing his hair back. Now that she was closer, he could see dark circles under her eyes and the eyes themselves bloodshot.

He opens his mouth to talk, only to make creaking noises and starts coughing again.

"Oh, hold on. I'll go grab the doctor."

Terry would have told her there's no point as Bruce was probably watching from another room, but he really couldn't talk at the moment. There really wasn't a point to it as the door opens just as she got to it and the doctor rushed in.

The doctor was an older-looking man, probably in his late forties. "Well, let's see how we are, Mr. McGinnis."

Terry had been bedridden for almost a week now, and he was going _insane! _Sure, he had visitors, his mother hardly ever left, and Matt was always running about somewhere. Dana and Max had even stopped by!

He had enjoyed the visit; it was good to see Dana again. They had broken up a while ago with the promise to stay friends. However, neither of them were making any effort to be friends, until now. Max was also bringing him his homework and for once he was glad to have it; it gave him something to do.

He would be starting physical therapy tomorrow and a few days after that, he'd be allowed back into school. He never thought he'd be happy to go to school!

"Terry?" Bruce enters the room slowly and sits in a chair by the bed. Terry looks at him, putting down the book he hadn't been reading. "Terry... I think it's time… to hang up the bat suit. Things are far too intense for just one man."

"No way, Mr. Wayne! An accident happened, but we need to get these guys or it could be my little brother or my mother or Max or _anyone! _We can't hide like a scared cat. We lick our wounds and get back out there!"

"Terry, the suit isn't protecting you anymore, and it's not working properly. You could be killed."

"So? All _your_ past suits didn't have armor in them! You guys all lived. I am just as strong as any of you guys! I'm not a kid, Mr. Wayne, and I'm not giving up the suit!"

A heavy sigh comes from the old man. He pats Terry on the leg. "We'll talk about this more when you're better."

"Fine, but the answer will still be the same." Terry glares as the man leaves the room again. He would not be forced to hide; he would fight again.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter Three

Terry walked slowly on the treadmill. He had been in physical therapy for a couple days now, and would be going back to school tomorrow. He was still nowhere near his old strength, but he was getting better every day; he could walk for over a mile now without getting winded. He looks up as sees the door open, and the Commissioner walks in. "Hey, kid. I'm glad to see you're up and about. I saw Tim today. He says he's sorry and gives his regards"  
Terry smiles. "Good to know he's doing okay." He stops the treadmill and carefully steps off, holding his side as he does so. "So what brings you here"  
"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Mary and I went out for tea; she's a sweet woman"  
Terry cocks and eyebrow at her. "Mary? Since when are you on a first-name basis with my mom"  
"Since you were shot and she wanted to talk to a cop to see all that was being done. She's a bright woman; you're lucky to have her"  
"She's more stubborn than Bruce! In fact, even Bruce has trouble dealing with her at times." Terry smiles and runs a hand through his hair; it fell lightly over his eyes again. He walked back over to the bed, sitting down with a hiss. "Never knew getting shot could be so painful." He smiles.  
Barbara laughs. "Well, I wouldn't recommend doing it again." She sat beside him. "Terry… have you ever thought about telling her"  
Terry sighs. He didn't need to ask who the 'her' was; it was his mother. "No, she'd freak out. She'd make me stop and I have no interest in stopping." He looks down at the floor. "Bruce tried to tell me to stop… I told him no. He said we'd talk about it later, but I'm not giving up this suit!" his fists clench.  
"Well, right now, I think the biggest thing is for you to get better and for Bruce and I to figure out how that shot went through you and not the suit"  
Terry smiles and nods. "I'll be fine. I'm going back to school tomorrow"  
She smiles and nods. "I know. Your mother tells me you have a special girl there, too"  
"Dana? Nah, we broke up. We're still good friends, but not together anymore; this job takes too much out of you for any steady relationship to last"  
Barbara frowns. "Terry, don't let the Bat take over your life. You have a right to be happy and live a nice life, just like everyone else. You don't want to grow up alone and have no one"  
Terry knew she was talking about Bruce, but what could he say to that? He shrugs his shoulders. "I know, but right now I like being the Bat. Plus, I don't think Dana was the girl for me. She's sweet but I need someone more outspoken, someone who can challenge me and I can fight with, and someone who'd understand why I'm Batman"  
"Sorry, kid. There's not many people out there that would understand that, not really. In fact, your pretty much limited to the people who have in some way been involved in the Bat's family. So… me." Terry's eyes widen, then they both start laughing. "And here I thought you were happily married"  
She laughs harder. "Well, I might make an exception for you." She stands and ruffles his hair. "Get some sleep, kid. I have a feeling going back to school may tire you out more than you think." She helps him lay down and covers him up. "Later, McGinnis." She left the room, closing the door softly.  
Terry lay in bed, thoughts racing through his head. Sure, Barbara was making a joke about her being his only choice, but as he lay there thinking, he wondered who else could understand him. Who would love him for who he was?

7878

It was only midday and Terry was already gasping for breath while holding his side. The Commissioner was definitely right when she had said the school day would tire him out. He takes a deep, shaky breath; his side felt like it was on fire.  
"Terry"  
Terry looked up to see Dana standing there, looking concerned. "Terry, are you okay?" He nods, not quite able to form words at the current time. "Maybe I should get you to the nurse's office. You're pale as a ghost"  
Terry shakes his head. No, the nurse would send him home and he'd end up back at Wayne's house in that damn bed with that damn treadmill and those damn doctors standing over his shoulder.  
"I'm... fine. Just got winded"  
She sighs. "Alright. Well, at least let me walk you to class"  
Terry smiles. "Aren't I suppose to walk you to your class"  
She smiles, flipping her hair. "Not today. Today, I'm babying you." She takes his book bag.  
"Jeez, McGinnis, can't you even carry your own bag? I knew you were a girl, but this is ridiculous!" Nelson stood behind them laughing with two others of his jock buddies.  
Terry turns sharply and grabs his side as he does so. "Shut it!" His face was pale and his body had a slight tremor through it.  
"Terry, forget it. Come on." Dana gently pulls at his arm.  
Terry yanks his arm away. "Come on, Nelson. You can't beat me when I'm at full strength, maybe you can when I've been shot and I'm sick! But I dunno; even then I don't think ya have much of a chance. Come on, Nelson. I dare you"  
Nelson glares, and his fists clenched. "I don't hit girls." He turned and walked away.  
Terry growls, but allows Dana to lead him away. "Terry McGinnis, what were you thinking! He could have killed you!" Dana was glaring daggers at him.  
Terry gave her a half smile. "I don't think he would have killed me. I doubt he wants to be the prettiest boy in prison." He winks and she actually smiles. She takes him to his class before hurrying off to her own.

7878

Terry slowly made it through each day of class. He was living back at home and things were slowly getting back to normal. Bruce had allowed Terry to keep the bat suit, for now, to avoid argument, but told him if he even tried to put it on he'd shut it down on Terry and not turn it back on. It had been almost a month since he had started school again and he almost felt normal. He still couldn't do any long-distance running, but the doctor said that that was more just from having to be laying down so much.  
Over the month, Terry also felt like he was being watched more and more. At first, he figured it was just his brain picking up on everyone staring at him 'cause he had been shot. But as time progressed and the feeling kept growing, he figured he was being watched. He thought he even saw someone the other day, but he wasn't sure. He was going over to Mr. Wayne's house today to talk about Batman again; he'd bring it up then.  
He jumped back to the now as a bell rang through the school. Class was over. He blinks, clearing his thoughts. Had he really been daydreaming that whole time? He yawns and grabs his book bag. He takes a second to stuff his materials in it and heads off, to head to Bruce's.  
"Hey, Terry!" Max and Dana run up to him. "Wanna ride home?" Max asks, wiggling a new keycard in front of his noise. "I just got it. Brand new"  
"No way!" He grabs the keycard and looks it over. "How did you afford it"  
"Saving one's money helps a lot!" She smiles and takes the keys back. "So we're heading down to the Juice Bar. You wanna come"  
"Nah, I can't. I got to go see Mr. Wayne. Talk about starting work again"  
Max frowns. "You sure you want to go back?" She wasn't crazy about one of her best friends always being in danger.  
"'Course. I love the job, it's fun, and pays great"  
"And takes up all your time," Dana points out, crossing her arms. "I dunno, Terry. Maybe you should think about getting a different job. I mean, how fun can running errands for an old man be"  
Terry hesitates before answering, "You're kidding, right? I'm dealing with a man that nearly ran Gotham for years. His insight on the world is amazing; I've learned so many things from him. It's going to help me advance any job I want in the future. There's no way I'd quit this job"  
Max frowns, understanding what that meant, but Dana smiles. "I'm happy for you, Terry. I hope it works out for you"  
"I hope you don't work yourself to death…." Max shifts her books, giving Terry a pointed look.  
Terry smiles. "I doubt an old man could bring me down." He winks and heads out of the school, heading toward Bruce's house.  
"It's not the old man I'm worried about…" Max mumbled under her breath.  
"What?" Dana looks at her oddly.  
"Nothing. Let's go." She hurries off toward her new car.

7878

Terry walked slowly to Bruce's house. It was a beautiful day, but the wind was blowing harshly. His coat was pressed firmly to his chest as the wind blew against him. His eyes squinted, so his hand went over them, trying to block the wind. The wind beat at him, as if trying to make him fall over; turn away to go back. He wasn't getting the message. In fact, he was just getting irritated that this damn wind wouldn't die down. His walk was so slow as the wind fought against him, that his legs were getting sore. He felt a strange twinge in his side. He looks down, hoping his wound wasn't acting up again. The last thing he needed was to be bedridden for another time. The first time practically bored him to death. His side twinges again. He gasps slightly and steps back, leaning against a wall. The wind beat on, his hair blowing to the side. Why was his side… hurting? No, it wasn't a pain; it was a funny feeling…. It felt…. Well, he had never felt this before. It didn't hurt, but it certainly didn't feel good, either. He holds onto his side, looking down at the ground. He had to focus…. The wind seemed to be blowing harder as he closed his eyes tightly, but he just couldn't focus. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he jerks up, looking into the eyes of a man. He looked to be in his thirties with a white lab coat.  
"Hello, young man. Are you alright? You look pale." His voice was very calm and almost soothing. "Is there somewhere I can take you"  
"I need to get the Wayne Manor... but I'm alright…. I just... I just needed to rest for a second…." Terry looks up and takes a deep breath. "But I thank you for your concern"  
"Please, let me take you. You look like you could keel over at any moment. Come, now. My car is right over here…. Here, I'll give you my cell phone. You can call and give whoever it is a head's up you're coming and my license number, okay"  
Terry glares. "No, really, I don't think so." He shrugs away from the man. "It's a nice gesture and all, but really I don't like strangers"  
"Well, I can tell you who I am, and then you can"  
"No, dude. I'm not some five-year-old you can con. I'm not going anywhere with you. Get lost!" He knew he was being slightly rude, but this guy was just irritating him. Why couldn't he have just gotten the clue and backed off…? "Well, Mr. McGinnis, I'm afraid I'll need you to, anyway"  
Terry immediately stepped back when the man said his name. "Who are you?" His eyes narrowed.  
"Well, on the risk of sounding corny… your worst nightmare." He chuckles at his own joke, then pulls out a small remote control. "I shot you a while ago with something that never left your system… and it won't until I remove it, which I won't. Well, say goodnight, Batman." He pushes down firmly on the button and then it did hurt… badly. Terry curls up on the ground and his eyes roll back into his head.

7878

Terry blinks his eyes a few times. What had happened? And he was upright. How was he waking up when he was standing up? Wait… he wasn't standing… he was being held? His foggy eyes drift up, looking up at his left arm. It was strapped down. Why? His eyes move back toward the center of the room and jumps when suddenly a man's face was right in his.  
"Hello, Terry. I'm glad to see you're awake. I was starting to think I might have attacked you too soon. Sorry about that, by the way…. You know how science is…. You have to get the subject as soon as the product is ready for testing"  
"'Ogecthic?" His tongue was thick and felt like is mouth was full of cotton. What had happened to him?  
"Ohh, how rude of me. I completely forgot it'd dehydrate you…." Terry felt his chin ripped up and something cool flowed into his mouth. He swallowed quickly to avoid choking, but still ended up coughing slightly.  
"There, now…. All better?" The man ruffles Terry's hair.  
Terry groans; this man was more insane than his other enemies! "What do you want?" His voice cracked and felt raw.  
"A test subject. You see, I've been working on this project and I need to test it…. But I can't test it on myself as, well-- First off, I'm not important enough in the past; and two, if it goes wrong, I won't be able to redo it. So what does any scientist do? Find a test subject, of course, but who? I needed someone that would make an impact so I would know it works"  
Terry just stares at him. "What the hell are you talking about"  
The man's face almost seemed to split in two from his smile. "My time machine!" He prances over to a large white door that just stood in the middle of the room. "Isn't it pretty?" The scientist pets the door like it was a special family animal. "She's my baby. I've been working on her for my whole life…. In fact, you may see me working on it when you go back. Oh, I wish I could bring you back here again so I could ask you questions"  
"What do you mean? This is some kind of joke! Why me? I'm just a kid! Sending me back won't do you any good"  
"But you're Batman! You don't think the papers in the past will not report on a second Batman"  
Terry's eyes widen and he looks to the door back to the scientist.  
"What? Wondering how I know? The attack at the mall. You must be wondering how you got shot…. It's a genus invention I made in my spare time. It'll only cut flesh! Not cloth, and nothing else. It's fantastic! I came across it almost completely by accident!  
"You see, when I realized I needed to find Batman, I knew I had to come up with something that would track you. However, I figured a simple tracker would be removed and destroyed, so I thought in a bullet. But again, by the time I started tracking the bullet it would be removed, so I was thinking liquid 'cause you can't remove liquid. It was a complete accident that the substance not only holds it's own, but will only cut a certain thing. So from there it didn't take much to make it only cut skin, which also solved the problem of your bat suit. It's like those old movies…. Star Fights or something? They had glowing swords! I actually created that!" He pulls out a small pen-looking thing with a glowing side and slashes his arm down onto Terry's chest. Terry gasps and looks down as his shirt starts turning crimson from the blood spilling free from under it.  
"Isn't it fantastic!" The man was practically giddy over this. "Anyway, back to the point: Time travel. I'll be sending you through soon. I'll give you your backpack, mostly 'cause I'm sure the bat suit is hidden in there somewhere, but I can't find where…. I don't suppose you'd tell me how you hide it in there?" He smirks at Terry's glare. "Didn't think so, but I wanted to try. Now, when you get back, try and make a scene so the papers will pick up on you. I'll be looking over them everyday to see if there's any change, alright"  
"Why do you think I'd help you? And what even makes you think this thing would work"  
"Oh, it'll work. Well, on some degree, you might be split and half of you sent one place and the other half somewhere else, but even that should make the papers! See, it really doesn't matter to me how you go, as long as you make the papers 'cause that's all I need. And even if I did care, it wouldn't matter because there's no way to send you home again, so I suggest you find a nice home down there.  
"Now, back to business... Ohh, wait, I almost forgot. At the mall, you sent quite a few of my men to jail, and even more you injured. I promised them they could repay you a bit for that." He claps his hands and about twenty men walk in with nasty smiles on their faces. "What's a bad guy without minions, right"  
Terry struggles against his bonds. No way was he getting thrown into some machine that would probably cut him in two! What about his mom and brother!  
"Oh, and before they begin, when you get back you'll probably suffer some light memory loss…. Well, actually, you probably won't remember the last two days at all. So I suppose telling you this won't actually help, but hell, what can I say? I like to talk. Go ahead, boys." He turns his back to them and starts booting up the machine. "Oh, and Mr. McGinnis, you'll be happy to know you won't be the first to go through. Mr. Wuffy will." He pulls out a small black and white kitten from a box. "He'll make sure"  
Terry didn't hear anything else as he felt a fist connect with his jaw, and another into his stomach. He felt the rain of fists for a while before he passed out, sagging into his bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter Four

11/15/05

Hard, itchy. Pain! Terry let a groan out and forces himself to turn onto his back. He blinks as he stares up into the dark blue night sky. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. He remembered going to bed? Yes, he had been getting ready to go to bed because he had school in the morning. So, how did he end up out here and covered in bruises? He blinks as he feels something crawl onto his chest. He looks up and is surprised to see a small kitten crawling and mewing on his upper body.

"Hey, little guy. Where'd you come from?"

He forces his stiff body to sit and pick up the small animal. His eyes move around; he was surrounded by trees and was lying in grass. At first, he thought he was at City Park, but it was too clean and too big for that. He stands slowly and was relived to see his backpack lying next to him. He picks it up and slowly starts walking, softly holding the kitten to his chest.

His eyes narrow on a statue. Wait, that statue was in City Park. He moves slightly faster to get to the statue to see it up close. It didn't have graphite all over it, but it was definitely the same statue.

'Well, if this _is _the statue, then the way home is this way,' he thinks as he turns to the left of the statue, taking a trail toward where he hoped home was. As he walked, his whole body ached and started to hurt more in just certain areas, his ankle was throbbing, and his side felt like he was on fire, making it harder to breathe.

When he looked at his arms and stomach, he could see bruises; he wondered what his face must look like. As he touched his face, it felt swollen and his left eye felt like it might close shut. He finally reached the street and his eyes widened. It looked like Gotham... but not. The buildings were shorter, and they looked older, more worn down. But they were the same buildings! They looked like how they were before they had re-approved all the buildings and re-built on them.

The small kitten meows, snuggling into Terry's arms. Terry looks down at the kitten and rubs the cat's head.

"Suddenly, I feel like that girl from Kansas."

He heads for home, but when he got there, there wasn't an apartment building. It was a bookstore. He looks around in the dark night, wondering where the hell he was. It was definitely Gotham, just not the Gotham he knew. Would Bruce's home still be there? Would _Bruce? _He starts heading in that direction when a car whizzes past him.

Terry stares as the car disappears. It was an oil-burning car? But gas-burning cars had been outlawed. Why would there be one?

His side hurt so bad. He slowly sat down on the floor, leaning against the bookstore's wall. Was he in a VR system? But how could he hurt if this was a VR? It should just feel like an electrical tingle not pain. Where was he? Why was he so hurt? Where was his home? How come he wasn't still at Bruce's? He knew he was starting to panic, but he couldn't help it. His heart raced and his head felt heavy. Where was he?

&&

Police Officer Dick Grayson had the night shift that night. Normally, he refused night shifts (for personal reasons), but he needed the extra cash; Bruce had decided not to loan him any more money. The night was so quiet, though; he hadn't seen one crime. He stops as he hears a small meow. He looks down, seeing a small kitten.

"Hey, little guy. Where's your mommy?" He reaches down to pick up the small animal, only for it to dart away into the alleyway. "Well, good luck, then."

He stops as he sees a slight reflection shine from the alleyway. He moves slowly in and is surprised to see a teenage boy lying there, so he quickly moves in to check for a pulse. He was relived to find it there and gently moves the boy's head up.

"Hey, kid." He uses a pressure point on the boy's shoulder, making the boy gasp and wake up. "Hey, kid. You okay?"

His eyes wander for a second, then land on Dick. "Where am I?"

"On Lanson Street. What's your name, kid?"

"Terry. Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Dick Grayson. What happened to you, Terry?"

"I dunno. I can't remember."

"Do you know where you live?"

"Here" he gives a dry laugh, "but it's gone."

Grayson listens, wondering if the boy was tripping on some kind of drug. "Alright, let's get you to a hospital."

"_No!" _Terry jerked away. There was no way in hell he was going to the hospital, he'd end up back in bed for another two months. No, no, he wasn't going to the hospital again.

"Okay, calm down. What's wrong with the hospital?"

"I dunno." Terry was having a hard time sorting out his thoughts.

"Alright. Well, let's go, then." Dick starts to pull the boy up, but Terry punches on instinct, then moving back. Dick avoided the punch and moves back as well. "Easy now. You don't want to fight me, kid. Come on, I won't hurt you."

"Leave me alone."

"Look, kid... Terry I can't leave you here." He took a cautious step forward. "Come with me."

Terry blinks and looks at him. "What was your name!"

Officer Grayson sighs. "I'm Officer Dick Grayson. I won't hurt you; I'm a cop. I jus--"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Dick jumps, slightly surprised. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

"THAT'S NOT YOUR NAME!" Terry backs up further.

"Alright, Terry, why don't you calm down and we'll go to the hospital? You're in some kind of shock and you're freaking out. I promise you're okay. Come with me."

Terry's mind was racing a mile a minute. "Y-You're Bruce's son?" His mind screamed for this guy to _please_ say no.

"He was my guardian, yes. Why? Do you know him? I'll tell you what, you can call him; just come get in the car. It's not far from here."

Terry leans against a wall, breathing hard. He was stuck in some sort of virtual reality system. He was screwed; they'd know he was Batman...! They'd see it. His family would be in trouble. _Bruce_ would be in trouble. He had to get out of here...!

Terry's brain searched for any info he knew on virtual reality. When Max was in hers, it was all perfect; she wasn't really moving. She couldn't get hurt? But _he_ was hurt. He looks down at his body. He could see it, but more importantly, he could feel it. He was hurt, but how could he be hurt in a virtual reality system?

Terry grabs the out-reached arm and flips the man; he blinks and looks down at the police officer. Shit! He hadn't meant to do that -- he had just felt someone close and reacted.

Grayson blinks and sits up. "Alright, kid, that's assault. I need you to come with me." He stands up and goes to get the boy. However, as soon as he got close, Terry tried to bolt. Grayson took after him and pounces and a fight began. Dick was surprised when he was actually having trouble fighting this kid. He was good. Suddenly, they were both rolling and Terry stands and runs. Dick takes after him again.

Terry had no idea were he was running to, only that he had to run and run fast 'cause right now, he was fighting a very realistic Nightwing, and that wasn't exactly something he wanted to do.

He was vaguely aware that he was climbing a fence or something before he ran headfirst into something. He fell down on top of whatever it was, only to be hauled up a second later and held tightly by someone's arms. His eyes blink as he stares down at a much younger Bruce Wayne. His head whirls about and nearly smacks Dick's head. He had run to Wayne Manor. He hadn't even realized it, but he supposed it made since, after all, whenever he was trying to escape someone he had come here. But the Manor wasn't close; how had he gotten here so fast? He smirks, realizing he was sweating and breathing hard. He had run all the way here, while being hurt, and outran the legendary Nightwing?

"Dick?" Bruce was standing now.

"Sorry. He took flight. I couldn't control where he was going."

Terry was amused to notice that Dick was also out of breath.

"And who is he?"

"Some kid. I think he's tripping on some--"

"Terry, Terry McGinnis. And I'm not on drugs I don't do drugs." He yanks away while breathing, his hard eyes never leaving Bruce. Dick kept a firm grip on Terry's arm. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to fight you. I was," he pauses, "confused. I'm sorry."

"Where do you come from, Terry?" Bruce asks, looking down at him.

Terry gives a dry laugh. "I have no idea anymore. Honestly, by all logic, I don't exist." His eyes move to the Manor. The bat cave was there; maybe he could use the computer and set his bat suit-- HIS BAT SUIT! "MY BAG! WHERE IS IT!"

"_Woah, _calm down." Dick held on tightly to him. "I'm sure you left it back in the alleyway." He pulls out his handcuffs. "We have a nice, long walk back, though I am impressed you ran here. Thought you'd never slow down."

"Dick, are those cuffs necessary?"

"_Yes, _Bruce. He attacked me -- that's assault. Yes, I have to arrest him."

"Look at him, Dick, he's hurt. Leave him with me and I'll watch him. Have Alfred drive you back down. You can get your car and his bag and come back, and _then_ arrest him, okay?" They stared each other down for a while. "Come on, Dick. Do you really think I'll lose him?"

"Alright, but be careful; he's fast. You lose him, _you_ will be finding him again." Grayson looks down at Terry. "Don't do anything stupid. He's not as nice as he looks."

Terry chocked back a laugh at that. To think Wayne ever being nice.

"I'm serious," Dick says, having mistaken Terry's slight laugh for not believing him.

Bruce gently takes hold of Terry's arm and pulls him away from Dick. "Let's go inside. You can get Alfred and I can get you some water." He said the second part to Terry.

The walk to the Manor was slow, as he now felt a little numb; the running was now taking its toll on him. He now knew why Bruce had suggested that he stay; it would have taken him forever to walk the distance back to the alleyway.

He was stepping into the house when his knees buckled under him. He was surprised to suddenly have two pairs of hands pulling him back up. Apparently, they had been waiting for it. He was half-carried to the living room and set down.

"You okay, Terry?" It was Bruce's voice, but it was so different.

"Nope." He leans his head back on the chair. "You know, I'd feel one-hundred percent better if you were 83." He looks to Dick. "And if I didn't know you at all." He starts laughing almost hysterically, until his body literally shuts down and passes out.

Bruce sighs. "I was waiting for that."

"I wonder what he's on."

"I don't think anything, actually. My guess is he's going through something really traumatic and he had a panic attack that sent him into shock. I don't think he meant to attack you."

"I hope he did, 'cause if he didn't and he was just having a panic attack, that means he's an even better fighter, and I could barely keep up with him as it was. And damn, for an injured kid, could he run! He must have run for 35 minutes to get here. Where's Tim?"

"At a friend's house, working on a school project." Bruce picks up the younger boy. "I suppose I'll put him in one of the spare bedrooms."

"_Bruce_, you _cannot_ have any more kids! You've fucked with enough kids' lives!" Dick glares at him.

"I never tracked or forced any of you kids. I never told you about my secret, and when you did find out, I never asked you to do it. In fact, _all_ of you just decided to do it with or with out my permission. So don't you dare tell me it's _my _fault." Bruce continues up the stairs.

Dick growled and stomped out of the house.

&&

Terry woke to the feeling of something cold and wet on his forehead. His eyes drift around Wayne's house. He yawns and blinks; this wasn't his normal bedroom. He wondered why Bruce had put him here. He sits up with a grunt; his back felt as if it were on fire. His whole _body_ did.

"Easy, young master. You've been through a lot, now lay on back down--"

Terry stares at the skinny old man. "Who are you?" he interrupts.

"My name is Alfred, and I see to taking care of this house and all people living in it."

"Since when!" Terry's eyes dart about. No, it was definitely Bruce's house, so why was this old man claiming--?

"Since always. I've been in this house for over…"

Terry stopped listening at this point. He remembered last night, his fight with Nightwing, running into a young Bruce. And now here he was with the famous Alfred, the man that helped make Batman, the man who without him Batman would have died early.

"And then Moby Dick said, 'But I need--'"

"_What?"_

Alfred laughs. "I was wondering when you'd notice what I was saying again. Now, come. Lets get you up and fed. Growing boys need food."

"God, I hope I'm not growing more."

A small meow alerts Terry to the small kitten, as it moves around Terry's feet.

"Hey, I thought you were lost when I ran last night." He picks the kitten up.

"Master Dick brought him over with your bag." He points to the book bag. "However, I don't see anything special in the bag, just a change of clothing. If you were planning on running away, you didn't think it out too well." He helps the boy sit up, mindful of his wounds. "I highly recommend you tell Master Bruce where you're from so he can take you home."

"Ohh, I'd love that, but I think this time even Bruce Wayne can't solve this one. At least, not yet." Terry sincerely hoped he could find a way into the bat cave and more importantly, find a way back to the future or present.

"He might. You'd be amazed at the things Master Bruce can do. Give him a chance and he could surprise you."

"You know, I'll tell you what. In 40 years, I'll put my trust in him -- I'll even become his worker, and I'll be a hard worker. But until then, I'd rather not." Terry pulls away from the older man. This was insane -- _he_ was going insane. He had to find a way home, but how?

"Of course, Master McGinnis. Now, let us go get some food."

They slowly exit the room and head down the stairs. As they got closer to the bottom, they could hear yelling coming from the kitchen.

"_Bruce_, you can send him to an _orphanage_ for all I care, but you _can't_ have him!"

"Dick, you make it sound like I'm going to rape the boy. I'm just giving him a warm, comfortable home 'til he can remember where he's from."

"_Ohh_, sure. And what are you gonna name this one _psycho boy_!" Dick was obviously angry. Terry also noticed Alfred was walking louder down the stairs.

"Dick, this is ridiculous. We can't--" All noise stopped by the time they got to the kitchen. Only Bruce was in there, and the TV was now on.

"Did Dick just leave," Terry asks, "or is he just going to get his handcuffs to arrest me?"

Bruce looks up. "Dick left last night after dropping your stuff off. He hasn't been back, and I don't think he's going to arrest you."

"Really? Could have sworn I heard him when I came down the stairs."

"You must have been hearing the TV. Noises echo strangely around this home. Sorry to scare you like that."

Terry nods with a smirk. So Dick had come as Nightwing. He had probably become Nightwing to burn off some energy and came back to try and talk Bruce into giving him up again. So how did he leave? His eyes scan the room. Windows? No, too obvious. The house had many secret passageways, most of which he didn't know about. His eyes scan the room and land on a small shadowed area perfect for hiding in.

"You know," he walks toward the area, "your kitchen is really clean." He was almost there. If his suspicion was true, then--

"Master Terry, why don't we go for a walk? I can show you around the compound?" It was Alfred. Interesting.

"I thought you wanted me to eat?" He turns to Alfred, raising an eyebrow.

He causally put his hands in his back pocket, hopping he still had his bat transmitters. Bingo, he found one. He sighs, pulling his hand out of his pocket and leaning against the counter. He carefully put the transmitter under it, careful not to show what he was doing to Bruce, Alfred, or the shadowed area where Nightwing was hiding.

"Why don't we go out? I need to go pick up Tim anyway, and that way you can meet him."

Terry smiles. "Sure, why the hell not? Hey, either of you guys have a spare toothbrush I can burrow, and maybe some clothing?"

"Alfred, after you guys eat, take him and Tim to get some new clothing. And Terry, there's a spare toothbrush in the upstairs closet." He points to the stairs. "If you just go up the--"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll find it. I'm sure there's only so many closets." Terry races up the stairs, purposely being clunky. "THE LEFT CLOSET?" he shouts down, more to keep them busy than anything; he knew exactly what closet it was.

"THE RIGHT ONE!" Bruce shouts back up.

"ALRIGHT!"

He grabbed the toothbrush and headed into the bathroom. He shut the door, then pulls out the second half of the transmitter and puts it in his ear, listening. Instantly, he was flooded with the conversation from below.

"I'm telling you, Bruce, he knew I was there! He stared right at me -- even smirked at me!"

"Dick he was just looking around. There's no way he could know."

"Your lying to yourself, and you know it! That boy knew I was there, and I think he knew _who_ I was too! And his damn eyes move like yours do. When you think he's not looking at you, he is! I'm telling you, there's something funny about this kid."

"Well, that's more reason for me to keep him here then, isn't it? I believe the saying is keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"I'm telling you, you're making a mistake on this kid. There's something funny about him."

Terry continued to listen, but was aware that Alfred wasn't talking, which probably meant he wasn't there, which probably meant. He looks to the door and quickly flushed the toilet. There was no way Alfred could hear the transmitter -- it was directly in his ear _and_ quiet -- but the old man would find it funny if Terry wasn't doing something in the bathroom. He turns on the faucet and goes back to listening to the conversation as he starts brushing his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter Five

Terry sat at small little diner and took a seat across from a very young Tim Drake; Alfred had just dropped them off and said he'd be back in an hour. Tim seemed very excited to be meeting someone new and was talking quickly.

"You're going to love living with Bruce, he's really awesome! You _are_ going to stay, right? I mean, you're obviously pretty beat up, so you must not have a good home. Bruce will help keep you safe and protect ya. And if you play your cards right, he'll buy you stuff too, but you can't ever ask! You got to be careful and hint so you know how to manipulate."

Terry smiles at him. "I don't think they want me to stay. I don't even think your friend Dick likes me."

"Dick? Oh, he's great. Him and Bruce fight a lot, so he seems a little hard, but he's really not."

"Really? Why do they fight?" Terry had heard why Barbara and Tim were bitter, but no one ever said anything about Dick. The most he heard was when Barbara told him he wasn't happy that she didn't like him.

"Dick wants to be seen as a man and call the shots; however, Bruce likes to be in control. He doesn't ask for anything for you living there, except that you respect his rules, and him."

"Doesn't seem too unreasonable. Why is Dick so jerky about it?" Terry knew exactly how Bruce was, well, at least he did 40 years from now. However, he wanted to try and be on Bruce's side. It would make it easier later on if he had Bruce's support. Well, as long as he was something like the stubborn man he knew from his time.

"Um, he's really not a jerk. They've just got lots of well, complications." Tim looked a little uncomfortable now. He swirled his soda around, avoiding looking at Terry.

Terry smiles. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that; it wasn't my place. So tell me about yourself."

Tim smiles again, looking up. "Me? Oh, there's nothing special about me. My parents weren't very nice, so Bruce took me in. I go to school and hang out with friends -- that's about it. I play football with Dick every once in a while. Do you play football?"

Terry had heard of the sport. They had something similar, in his time, but at the same time much different. "No. I like the martial arts more. It's much more useful. At least, in my opinion."

"Really? Wow, did _you_ join the right family! Everyone, but Alfred, does martial arts. We'll have to have a tournament!"

Terry wasn't sure that was a good idea, but he didn't have time to voice his concerns when their food arrived. He looked at the food; he had ordered a simple hamburger and fries, but this wasn't what he was used to. The bun was soaked in grease. He took a bite and nearly gagged it back up.

"Hey, you okay?"

Terry nods, forcing himself to swallow; he now knew why there had been a vegetarian trend. He sets the burger down. "Guess I'm just not that hungry."

"Were you punished when you ate?" Tim asked the question softly.

Terry's eyes widen. Punished? Well, it would make sense. He was beat up and he had lost a lot of his weight when he had been shot. For an outsider, that would be the logical assumption, especially after he had just gagged from taking a bite. "No I just ate other stuff."

Tim watches him. "You know... we won't judge you; you can tell us. Bruce can help."

"You know, I don't think Bruce can help me. Money's not going to fix this." Terry stares at the food. He was hungry, but he wasn't about to eat _that. _What did they cook with, grease!

"It's not his money that does shit! He's awesome. Give him a chance and we can get whoever did this to you behind bars!"

"You know what, you're right. It _will _probably be Bruce that locks him up, but you know what? I don't think he's going to catch him _any_ time soon." Terry scooted out of the tiny booth and storms out.

Tim sighs. He grabs his burger and then drops a twenty on the table. He ran after him. "Hold up, Terry! I'm sorry. We won't talk about your past, alright?"

Terry turns to look at the boy and nods. "Alright."

"So what do you eat?"

Terry sighs. In his time, there had been a law placed that everything was organic and they had very strict laws to how things had to be processed and made. "Well, I was on a strict diet. I only ate organic food, and cooked with a minimum of grease."

"Health food? Umm, we'll have Alfred swing by one of those healthy places. We don't really have any of that stuff at home."

Terry nods. "Look, I don't really have any money."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." He let out a small smirk. "Don't worry about it; Bruce will put you to work."

Terry laughs. Bruce would be hiring him again, only he hadn't done it yet.

Tim gave him a strange look, wondering what was so funny.

&&

Dick sat in a chair, sipping a cup of coffee. "I say you let me take him to the police -- that's what we do! We handle twerps like this."

"But didn't you guys say that there was something funny about him?" Barbara stood, leaning against a counter and sipping hot cocoa.

Bruce sighed, pacing the kitchen floor. "Look, Dick, I don't need another kid. I know. You don't have to tell me that. But this kid. He seems so lost, and yet not." He ran a hand through his dark locks. "Like the fact that the kid never gets lost in this house."

"What?"

"Think, Dick. When I first brought you here, how many times did you get lost?"

Dick snorts. "I _still_ get lost"

"Exactly! I swear, it took Tim almost a year to get it down. So how is it this kid already knows it? And not just that, but he seems to know where stuff is, too. Before Alfred took him out, he came in here and walked straight to the glass cabinet and got a glass of water."

"It could have just been a lucky guess?" Barbara shrugs.

"If it was, then he would have at least been looking around, or been at least a little surprised when he picked the right cabinet." Bruce let out another irritated sigh.

Dick swirled his coffee. "Okay, so let's say this kid is up to something. What?"

"I dunno; that's the thing. He seems to be trained. He beat you, and you swear he knew you were in the corner this morning. Yet he's obviously been beat up, and all he carries is a small black backpack. But more importantly, his eyes; they don't hold that look. That--"

"Crazy, insane look?" Barbara chuckles.

"No. But when he's pissed, his eyes look the same way yours do." Dick looks up. "Has some of the same moves as you, moves no one teaches. And he didn't beat me, he ran."

"So I have to keep him here. Otherwise, I might be letting another lunatic go free."

"But you need to know what he's up to." Dick narrowed his eyes at him.

"So use your Batman questioning and get him to spill." Barbara shrugs drinking, the rest of the hot cocoa.

"Something tells me the hard look won't work on this kid." Bruce rubs his temples.

"No, but maybe some nice legs and a jiggly chest will." Dick turns and looks at Barbara. "You always said no man could resist you. Here's your chance."

"You want me to try and woo some crazy, emotional kid? He's younger than me!"

Dick rolls his eyes. "So what? Or maybe you don't think you're up to the challenge?" he smirks.

"Oh, I'm up to the challenge! I'll have that kid eating out of my hand within the week!"

"Alright, then. In one week, we'll meet again." He stands up, grabbing his keys and helmet. "I got to get back to work. Good luck, Barbara." He looks to Bruce. "Bruce." He gives a slight nod, then heads out.

Bruce watches him go, then looks to Barbara. "Well, umm. Okay, I should get to work, too." He quickly left, leaving Barbara pouting.

&&

Tim and Terry walked in through the front door, laughing. It was almost six, and they had spent the whole day together. Tim showed him Gotham. The big things were the same, but there were many small things different. The biggest difference Terry noticed was all the trees. They seemed to be everywhere.

"Hey, kid." Barbara stood on the stairs with a smile.

"Hey, Barbara. What are you doing here?" Tim hangs his coat up.

Her eyes travel over Terry's body. Terry's eyes widen and he looks in the opposite direction.

"Heard Bruce had a new kid. Wanted to come see him. Hi, I'm Barbara." She walks forward, stopping barely an inch away from him.

Terry looks at her. "Terry." She was pretty. She had a wonderful body with pouty lips, and her eyes… were just like the old lady's he knew from his time! He quickly moves away from her. "Umm, excuse me." He hurries up the stairs.

Barbara took after him. "Terry? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." He kept his back to her. "I'm just tired and need to take a nap. So, if you'll excuse me."

He went into his room, shutting the door softly behind him. The future Batman let out a long sigh, wondering what the hell that was. He had gotten the impression that Barbara only liked older men, and he was not older than her.

He slips his shirt off and plops down onto the bed. What was he going to do? He certainly couldn't stay here forever. It just wasn't an option. _Damn it! _How had this even happened? He _knew_ he was forgetting something, but he had no clue as to what! If he could remember, then maybe he'd know how to get home. He _needed_ to get into that bat cave. However, the last thing he needed was for Bruce to make up another masked figure because he found the cave. No, he had to do this without Bruce's knowledge.

He smiles to himself as he realized he was going behind Bruce's back to contact Bruce. Damn, if that wasn't irony, he didn't know _what_ was!

Now he had to figure out how to get into the bat cave without any of their knowledge. To his knowledge, he knew all of the entrances, so he could set up alarms if they entered. The best way would probably be to enter through where the cars enter. But for that, he'd have to wait for one of them to come back from a mission, and stay cloaked until they left again.

Bruce told him how he always had some sort of security on all the entrances with a code. That was how he had known Terry had entered the bat cave the first time. If you didn't do it just right, an alarm would go off. And he didn't know where any of the alarms were, as Bruce never told him, and he didn't know what the codes were in this time. They could be anything! The Bruce he knew changed his once a month. He doubted the past Bruce was any different.

He stood up and headed to the window, staring out. It was starting to get dark. If he hurried, he might be able to catch them on their way out, that way he wouldn't have to wait. He grabs his backpack and opens the window.

"Going somewhere, Master Terry?"

Terry jumped what felt like a mile high. He whirled around to see Alfred standing there, smiling. He was holding a tray of tea. Damn, was this man ever _not_ around? He hadn't even heard him coming. Hell, he never heard the _door_ open!

"I... just wanted to go for a walk."

The old man nods. "Yes, well, it might be easier to go through the front or back door. And usually a little less dangerous as well. However, now is teatime. I brought it up to you as Master Bruce and Master Tim went out to take Miss Barbara home. They said they hope to have tea tomorrow, though."

Terry mentally cursed that they had already left. So much for getting in when they left. "Yeah, sure thing." He drops his bag back down. "Where are we having tea at?"

"Well, if you're not obliged to leave, then the tea room. Follow me." With that, Alfred left the room and Terry followed with a heavy sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter Six

"He doesn't even watch me! There's nothing there!" A redheaded girl currently sat across an older man. "I mean, I'm not vain, but usually when I freaking _flaunt_ myself at someone, they at least _look_ my way!"

Alfred chuckles. "Maybe the problem does not have anything to do with you."

Her eyes widen. "_Yes! _He's gay! Of course -- that's it! I mean, I've been all over him for a week now, and nothing! That has to be it!"

"Actually, I was thinking he might just have another special lady in his life that he really loves."

"If that was it, he would at least look. No, he has to be gay." She flips her hair back. "Well, it seems my job has just been transferred to Dick." She grins evilly. "I do hope he's up to the challenge."

&&&

Every day, Alfred had been there as soon Bruce or Tim left. He was like a leech that refused to leave. Terry sighs; it also didn't help that when Barbara was here she was all over him. He had nothing against the girl -- she was pretty -- but every time he saw her…. He shudders. Old women weren't his thing, and that's all he could see her as.

His stomach gave a loud roar. He looked at his clock -- 11:03am -- and he sighed. He had skipped breakfast for more sleep, and now wondered if Alfred would make him some more food.

He rolls off of his bed and heads downstairs. He looks around, but doesn't see Alfred. He sighs; they must be down in the bat cave. Well, he could fix it himself.

He heads into the kitchen, and after he opened the fridge and found nothing, he tried the freezer and pulled out a box. Lean Cuisine? It didn't look too hard. He rips the box open and takes out the small tray. On the back were instructions. Put in the microwave…. Microwave? He shrugs and looks around the kitchen. He figured it must be just an older version of the Instafooder. Sure enough, he found a square-looking object.

He opened it and shut it… but nothing happened. He opened and closed it again. Nothing. Okay. He looks to the flat buttons. They were all numbered, but none of them said Lean Cuisine. He grabs the box and reads it once more. Okay, so he needed to set it for three minutes, then stir and another two minutes. Damn, food here took forever to cook.

He pressed the three button, and when nothing happened, he pressed it again, but still nothing. A frown graced Terry's face. Why wasn't it going? Well, when all else fails…. He started pushing everything. Suddenly, a light went on and it started making a buzzing noise. IT WAS ON! Terry smiled, only to frown again when he noticed the time read out now said 'Defr.' What was 'Defr?' Oh, well, it didn't matter; he'd just watch the clock and when it had been three minutes, he'd stir it. No problem.

&&

"I AM NOT GAY!" Dick stood, glaring at Barbara.

"So? I wasn't interested in the boy either, but I still tried. It's not my fault he's gay. Now he's your problem."

Bruce sat by the bat computer, watching this very amusing display. They had come down here to see what Barbara had learned, only to learn it was nothing and the boy was, to her opinion, gay.

"You know, maybe he's perfectly straight and just doesn't like _you_! Either way, I am _not_ courting him!"

Bruce sighs and stands up. "Maybe he's just uncomfortable with women. We assumed it was his father that put him in this condition, but it very well could have been his mother." He looked to Dick. "Why don't you just try and _befriend_ him? See if he's calmer, okay?"

Dick glared. "Fine, but if he hits on me, I am _out_ of there!"

"Under--" A loud cry sounded from above. All three race upstairs. In the kitchen, Tim stood by Terry and Alfred held a now-empty fire extinguisher; the extinguisher's contents were now all over the burnt microwave.

"What happened?" Bruce asked, eyes moving to all three of them. Both Tim and Alfred's eyes move to Terry, also wondering. They had come in with Terry yelling at the microwave to stop sparking, then the fire started.

"I dunno. The thing just went bonkers!"

Dick goes and opens the door and reaches in, only to bring it back with a hiss. He grabs a washcloth and pulls out a fork. "I think this might have been the problem."

"It's a fork? So what?"

"It's metal!"

Terry shrugs. "So?"

Dick stares at Terry like he was the dumbest man he had ever meet. "METAL AND MICROWAVES DON'T MIX, YA DIPSHIT!"

"Dick!" Bruce glares at the younger man for a second before looking at Terry. "Have you never cooked before?"

Terry opens and closes his mouth. What was he supposed to say? Yes, but in another time? "I... wasn't really allowed to. I did when I was little, but then things changed." He mentally wondered where that lie had come from.

"What changed, Terry?" Bruce knew he was pushing, but he needed to know what was going on with this kid.

Terry's eyes widen. Damn, he had hoped they wouldn't push. Well, they all thought he was abused, anyway; might as well play it with the poor, abused kid attitude. "I…" he looks down, "I don't want to talk…. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He hurried from the room, barely able to remember not to smile. Damn, that was close; he couldn't believe he had pulled it off.

"_Terry! _Hold up!" Dick ran up to him.

Okay, maybe he didn't pull it off. Damn, he really wished he had meet Dick in his time so he knew something about the guy. He looked at the taller man. "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just a little surprised to find a fork in there. I mean, you must have been pretty sheltered not to know not to do that."

Terry didn't respond.

"Umm, wanna go catch a game or something? I know some bartenders and they owe me one, so I can get you in."

Alcohol...? People _did_ drink in his time, but not nearly as much as during this time. He himself had only had a few drinks for his whole life. "Umm, sure." Okay, so maybe he was curious.

"Cool. Why don't you go get dressed."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Well, these places are kinda club-like."

Terry just stared at him.

"Damn, you _were_ sheltered. Alright, show me what Alfred bought you and we'll find you something."

Terry hesitated just for a second over leading him up to his room. He opened it and goes to the closet. Inside were two suits, three pairs of jeans, and quite a few casual shirts.

Dick stares at it. "This is crap." He looks at his watch. "Alright, we have time. Let's go shopping." He didn't wait for an answer as he grabs Terry's arm and pulls him out the door. He led him outside to a motorcycle and hands Terry a helmet. "It's not as bad as it looks. I'll go slow."

Terry smirks and puts the helmet on. "Can I drive?"

"No, this is my baby." He straddles the bike and puts on his helmet. "Get on." Terry sat behind him. "Alright, no weird shit, but if you put your arms around my waist you'll have better stability."

Terry was going to ignore it, but when Dick turned the bike on and geared it up fast enough, Terry almost fell off, so he figured it would be better to hold on. However, it did feel weird being pressed up against another man. The bike shook under them both and was quite loud; it was just another difference from the past to the future. Everything seemed so different. How could so much change in 40 years?

While the bike was slower, it felt so much more dangerous. Terry figured it was just his imagination and that the bike was fine. Dick took a sharp turn and Terry would swear the street was only an inch away. This was so stupid -- he rode a bike in his time! He clutched tighter to Dick, feeling incredibly girly.

The bike suddenly stopped and Dick looked back at the boy who was now plastered to his back. "It wasn't _that _bad…."

Terry slowly forced himself to let go, and nods. He took a few seconds to calm his nerves down before looking around. "Where are we?"

"Clothing store. Come on." He leads him inside.

"_Dick!" _A middle-aged woman hurries over to him and they hug. "New clothing already?"

"Nah. I got a project for you." He turns and grabs Terry, yanking him forward. "This is Terry. He needs to look good tonight. Think you can do it?"

The woman smiles. "Well, it won't be hard -- the boy is _gorgeous_ -- but don't you worry about us. You go do something and come back in one hour. He'll be ready by then."

"Thanks, Tawny, and just charge it to Bruce's account." He slips his sunglasses on and looks to Terry. "Good luck." With that, he left again.

Terry looks back to the woman who was just smiling. "Come on." She grabbed his wrists and yanks him to a changing room, then pushes him in. "Strip down, and I'll bring you clothing."

Terry stood in the fitting room with wide eyes. Abrupt girl, wasn't she?

&&&

Dick spent the next hour just window-shopping; he wasn't really looking for anything in particular. He smiles as he sees a necklace which had a bat on it. It's eyes glinted and looked like it was flying from a fire. He picks it up. Gotham had a lot of bat things, but most were just cheap trinkets; this he liked, though. The boy wouldn't really get the significance of the bat, but Dick figured if he was going to live in Bruce's house he better as least like bats. He pays for the item and starts heading back to the clothing shop.

He entered the shop only to nearly drop the small bag he had. The awkward boy he had dropped off now looked closer to a god. He wore tight leather pants that showed off all his muscles and a pair of black boots, which made Dick wonder how high up they went. His shirt was a casual button-up shirt, but it was white and sheer, showing off Terry's muscles and nipples under it. It was also unbuttoned at the top, showing off his collarbone. His hair didn't seem quite as messy either, and seemed to fall just right of Terry's flawless face…. Flawless? What happened to the bruises? Granted they had faded quite a bit as they were older but they were still there.

He moves closer. "Hey."

Terry turns to look at him. "Hey."

"Your bruises removable?" He was slightly suspicious at the fact they were just gone.

Tawny laughs. "I told you they wouldn't be able to tell!" She comes around from the behind the counter. "It's amazing what makeup can do, isn't it?"

"Your wearing makeup!"

Terry felt his face go hot with embarrassment. "I wasn't given the choice," he mumbled.

Dick chuckles and nods, then pulls out the necklace. "Put this on." He tosses it to the boy, then looks at Tawny. "Don't suppose you got an outfit for me? I really don't want to go to my place, too."

She smiles and pulls out a shopping bag already full with clothes. "Way ahead of you. Go change; I can't wait to see what it looks like." He smiles and heads into the fitting room, missing Terry's shocked expression when he realized the necklace was of a bat.

&&

Terry was led through a back entrance into a club. The music blared in his ear, and while it was oldies playing, it was still okay music. Dick stood behind him. He wore a pair of jeans with a whole in the ass, and a tight black t-shirt.

Dick was immediately looking over the room for some hot chicks. Terry was content to stand back and watch.

Dick looks and him and smirks. "It's a mixed club, so don't be surprised is a guy hits on you."

Terry's eyes widen and Dick heads into the crowd. Terry slowly followed after.

"Hey, kid, looking for a place to sit?" A man sat at a table with two other men around him; they were all drinking beer.

Terry goes over. "You offering a seat?"

The man chuckles and gestures to the open chair. "I'm Corry." He offered his hand.

Terry took it. "Terry."

"Good to meet you, Terry. This is Benny and Tom. So tell me, which way you swing?"

Swing? _Ohh_, his sexuality! "I'm straight."

"Oh, too bad. We could have had fun. You sure you not at least bi?"

"No... sorry. I'm straight."

The man nods. "Benny, go get our new friend here a drink." Benny stood and headed for the bar. "So tell me, Terry, is this your first time in this club?"

"Yeah, I'm here with one of the guys I'm staying with."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

"Umm, Dick." He turns and points to the man now flirting with about three women at once.

"_Grayson!" _The man's hands slam on the table. Terry stayed calm, but was ready for a fight if one came. However, the man fortunately calmed down. "I'm sorry…. I just don't get along with your… friend."

"Why?"

"He tried to have me locked up for a crime I didn't do."

"Oh." Terry wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault. Ahh, here's Benny."

Benny handed Terry a large cup full of beer.

"Thanks." Terry took a sip of the bitter liquid.

"Ohh, come now. Guzzle it!"

Terry sighs and takes a deep, long drink.

Corry laughed. "That's it!" He picked up his own drink and started guzzling it 'til it was gone, then Tom did the same and so did Benny. They all looked to Terry expectedly.

Terry hesitated, but figured one drink wouldn't hurt him and guzzled the rest of the bitter liquid down.

Corry smiles, and continues to talk.

It wasn't long 'til Terry's head started to feel heavy. Shit! He knew enough to know he had been drugged. But why? Fuck that; it didn't matter. He had to get away from these men. He stood up and swayed. Benny was suddenly holding him, though it was Corry's voice that addressed him.

"Where are you going, Terry? I was in the middle of a story."

Terry tried to push away but his muscles felt like they had lead it them. "Leeet gao…." His mouth felt full of cotton. _Shit! _What did they do to him!

"And where are you trying to go to?" Corry asked, his voice full of amusement. "Come now. Sit down and we can continue to talk."

"I dunno, boss. He looks kinda drunk."

Terry focused on the voice and figured it was Tom.

"You're right. Maybe we should go and take a walk, try and walk it off. How does that sound, Terry?"

Terry's mind felt fuzzy. A walk...? Well, it did make sense to get fresh air to clear his head. _No! _He needed to get away from the men, not go with them! Terry tried to pull away again, trying to force his dead muscles to work, but Benny held tightly to him. _Damn it_. Where was Dick? It was getting harder to think; his head felt so heavy.

"I do believe he'd going to pass out."

Terry could no longer tell who was talking; he knew he had to get away, though. He struggled to keep that thought in his head as he kept trying to push the man away that was holding him.

&&

Dick stood in the middle of a group of beautiful women. He was content, and yet not as satisfied as he normally was. He sighs, feeling slightly guilty for just leaving Terry once they entered the club. He stands, figuring he better find him. His eyes move through the crowd, but he didn't see the boy. He frowns, eyes moving across the room again. His eyes widen when he finally sees him. He was being supported by one of Corry's goons and they were leading him to the door. He noticed Terry was still trying to turn around and go the other way.

"_Shit!" _He quickly moved to the bar, ignoring the surprised gasps from the women around him. "_Adam_, tell your bouncer _not_ to let those four men out. One is _not_ going willingly."

The bartender quickly turned and grabbed a radio.

Dick didn't wait for the call to be finished, though, as he was already pushing through the crowd. If they got outside, it might be too late. Corry usually had a third goon waiting in a car for them for a quick exit.

Dick was slightly relived to see the bouncer stop all exiting, period. He struggled to get through as he watched Corry and his goons change direction, no doubt heading for another exit. But it didn't matter; he had them. He quickly got in front of them.

"Corry, you wouldn't be trying to do something with my friend, would you?"

"You're off-duty officer. You can't do anything to me."

"Ohh, on the contrary. I'm off-duty, so I can do _this." _He punched the man holding Terry and grabbed the drowsy boy. "Now, I might not be able to arrest you, but I can guarantee if you _ever_ try and do this to another boy, I _will _kill you."

He picked Terry up and headed for the exit. He talked to the bouncer for a second and after talking on the radio again, he started letting people out again. Dick took Terry to his bike and set him down. "Terry?"

Terry looked up at the fuzzy blob that was making noises in front of him. His head flopped back down though when he figured it was way too much work to keep it up.

Dick sighs and puts Terry on the bike and sat behind him. He struggled to get Terry in a position where he wouldn't fall off and where he could still ride the bike. After a minute of awkward movement, he got Terry in an okay position and started off.

It was a slow drive, as he didn't want to drop the boy, so he headed to his apartment because it was closer than Bruce's house. He parked the bike in the garage and lifted Terry. The boy wasn't light, but he also wasn't unbearably heavy. Dick was glad for that one. Once in his tiny flat, he laid Terry down on the bed. The boy's eyes flutter for a moment, his eyes meeting Dick's. Then, with a groan, he was back asleep.

Dick sighs, watching the sleeping boy. Those goons would have been able to do whatever they wanted to him and Terry would not have noticed the difference. He felt horribly guilty for leaving him like he had. He ran a hand through Terry's soft locks. He lied down beside him and pulled him close. The seventeen-year-old seemed to mold into his body as he lay there. One hand continued to run through Terry's hair, his mind drifting off.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Ok for those of you who have seen this episode where Terry's in the Justice League and finds out he's Bruce's son. I am not having that in my story. In this story Terry is Warren McGinnis's son, full brother to Mat. I'm sorry I didn't address this sooner but I had never seen that episode as I really dislike the Justice League. I've been boosting my research of the comic books so you may see names mentioned in the next few chapter that you don't recognize. If this happens just let me know in your review while logged in and I'll respond to you what the answer is and who they are. Thanks for all the reviews I hope to see many more as they keep me inspired to write more. Thanks for reading.

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter Seven

A bright light shined in on Terry's closed eyes. He immediately goes to turn over, but is greeted with a very mean headache. He lets out a small gasp and slightly curls up with hands clutching his head. His head felt like it was going to be smashed, and he was going to be sick. He rolls over, falling to the ground and trying to hold both his stomach and head, not sure which would burst first. A waste bin was suddenly thrust under him just as his stomach let loose anything it had in it. He held onto the bucket as he coughed out any remaining stomach bile. He looks up as someone kneels down in front of him.

"So have you not heard of the date-rape drug, or were you just naïve enough to think it only happened to females?"

Terry blinks. Talking really took too much effort at the moment, so he lays his head on the waste bucket.

Dick sighs and ties the top of the bag shut and pulls it from the bucket. "This now gets to go to the police station, where we can hopefully find the lovely drug they used on you, and get the asshole in jail for many years." He double-bags it and sets it aside, then kneels down again. "You know how lucky you are I saw you in time? Do you know what those men do to pretty boys like you?"

Terry looks up glaring. "_You_ shouldn't have left me, you fucking ass! You just left me to find my own way. How was I supposed to know who the fucking rapists were? I'm not psychic!"

Dick glares back. He knew the boy was right, but he wasn't going to tell that to this kid. Damn, this boy reminded him of Bruce, and yet there seemed to be so much more to him. He had the strongest urge to protect this kid.

"Come on. We have to go by the police station, make a report, turn in your barf, and get you back to Bruce's." He waited, expecting the kid to complain, or at least stress that it was his fault; however, he just stood slowly up and waited.

Dick hands him a coat. "Here. We can stop and get some breakfast at a fast-food place."

"No, thanks. Makes me sick." Terry slips the coat on.

Dick sighs. "Terry, sit down."

Terry blinks, but does so. "What?"

"I need you to tell me about who did this shit to you. I can't help 'til I know."

Terry mentally curses. "I don't need your help, nor did I ask for it. So mind your own business." With that, he stood back up and headed out of the apartment and down the stairs.

&&&

It was late that night, and he had been through hell all throughout the whole day. He had to talk at the police station and try and figure out a way to explain why he had no record. Then he came the Bruce's house to get questioned by him, then lectured. He skipped dinner, saying he felt sick. He found that it was also a good way to keep Alfred from following him around. They all thought he was traumatized.

He slips from his bed, grabs his backpack, and quietly moves out the window and climbs up onto the roof. From there, he carefully put on his suit; it was time to try and get into that bat cave. He turned on his jets and headed off. First, he had to find the other Batman. It took a while, but eventually he found Robyn, and from there he carefully followed him until eventually he was lead to the first, legendary Batman. It really was amazing to see him in his prime like this.

Terry stayed perfectly still, waiting for them to move. He was surprised when the Bat turned to where he was hiding. Shit, the man was good.

"Come out." The voice was stern and commanding.

Terry hesitated briefly, thinking he should go into cloaking, but he had better save that surprise for later. He stepped out and had a little satisfaction when they saw another man dressed as a bat.

"You some kind of wanna-be?"

Terry smiles under the mask. "No."

"Really? You look like it to me. Well, what do you think you are? The 'dark' Batman?"

"I _am_ Batman."

At that, the current Batman's expression darkened. "Who are you?"

"Batman."

He could tell Bruce was getting upset. Unless he wanted to fight, he had better to leave. "Well, as fun as this is, goodbye." His jets turned on and he smiles, then blasts off. He dodges as one of the 'bats' were thrown at him. He knew he was being followed. He sees the top of a large building and lands with a flip. "Why are you following me?"

"You are not fit to wear that symbol. You will take it off."

"I _am_ fit. I was told so by the one person who can give out the permission to wear the symbol."

"That's me"

"You sure?" With that, he drops a smoke bomb and turns on his cloaking and moved away. After he was a safe distance away, he stopped and looked back, watching. Bruce and Tim were looking for him. He smiles. Well, at least he got away; he didn't really want to fight him, figuring that he'd lose pretty fast.

&&

The next day, Terry found Bruce was in a rather rotten mood. Terry was highly amused at that.

"Hey, Bruce?" He walks up. "I've been hearing a lot of bats recently; we got a cave around here?" He made his face look innocent. "I love bats. If so, I'd love to see it." He knew he was pushing it, but this may give him an excuse to 'snoop.'

"I think there is, but you know, I'm not sure. Never much liked bats; they kind of creep me out."

Terry raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? They're really rather cute. Only flying mammal. I thought everyone in this town loved bats."

"This town? You didn't come from here, then?"

Terry smiles. "I was born in Gotham."

"But didn't grow up here?"

"I grew up in a place that made this place seem 40 years old." He smiles and heads into the kitchen. His eyes move to the broken microwave, feeling slightly guilty.

"Ahh, Master Terry." Alfred walked into the kitchen. "May I fix you something? I think we'd all feel a little safer if it was me cooking," he lightly teased.

Terry blushes. "I'm just getting some water."

"Allow me." He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before handing it to Terry.

Terry smiles. "Thanks."

"You know, it's not wise to keep secrets. They'll eventually come out, and it's better they come out on your terms."

Terry nods. "Yeah, but I'd rather it be my own business."

"Of course." With that, he left the room.

Terry sighs and takes a deep drink of the water; he needed to get into the bat cave. Tonight would be good because there was no doubt Bruce would be out looking for the new Batman. Unfortunately, it would also put everyone on a higher awareness.

&&

Terry stood in his bat suit under the cloaking device; he was waiting. Waiting for Bruce to leave. Finally, just after dusk, the bat car and two people on motorcycles drove past. Terry was amused to realize that Bruce had Barbara with him, too. He must have pissed the man off more than he had thought.

As soon as they were out of sight, he slipped into the bat cave. It was much different from his cave because there wasn't as much stuff lying around. Well, a lot happens in 40 years.

He sighs and moves to the computer. He stood in front of it, staring…. Somehow, 'shit' didn't cover it. It was so old! _He_ wasn't even sure he could get the thing on, let alone get it to work properly.

He moved slowly to it. How to turn it on…? Button, button… button. _There_. He pushed the one he hoped it was. Nothing happened…. Damn! He starts to look again, but then noticed the screen was lighting up. He blinked; was it on? He watches as the screen slowly came on than started turning blue.

Okay, so it was now on…. What was he supposed to do with a blue screen! Windows 2000...? Why was it staying on this screen? Was it frozen? _Oh, _it changed…. Loading users? What is taking it so long!

Finally, the normal screen comes up. WHAT THE HELL WAS POPING UP ON HIS SCREEN? Loading firewall? Updates? Why did he need to be notified for this? Shouldn't it just do it? He tried to X them out, but they wouldn't leave. Click, click, click…. Mouse isn't moving anymore. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH THIS COMPUTER! Wasn't it supposed to be really good?

Terry let out a frustrated sigh, and eventually the pop-ups went away. He let out a sigh of relief. Okay, so now, now he needed to figure a way to… to what? Contact the future? Yeah, like _that_ was going to happen. If only he knew how he had gotten there, then he could backtrack.

The suit! It had a memory of everywhere it went. He could use it to upload the information and maybe find out how to get home.

It took about twenty minutes to set it all up. Once it was all set up he set to upload it, however as soon as he started the computer crashed.

Terry's eyes widen and he tried to bring it back up but it was dead. _Shit_. He unplugged it all and got re-suited. He stares at the computer… he had just killed the bat computer. Ok so he… _shit. _He fidgets, ok… he quickly left the cave, heading back up to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter 8

03-07-06

Terry woke the next morning to the sounds of harsh whispering. He grimaces, knowing exactly what they were whispering about, but at least he knew they wouldn't be yelling at him. It sounded like Dick and Tim were being questioned the most. Barbara must have been with Bruce all of last night.

He figured he had better save them by coming downstairs. It wouldn't help them for long, but they'd at least get a break. Maybe he could stick close to Dick or Tim to keep Bruce off of them. Bruce wouldn't dare talk about it if _he _were near. He hops out of bed and slips downstairs, moving quickly and with thumpy movements so he was sure Bruce would hear. Though Bruce would probably hear, anyway. He had never mastered sneaking up on the man.

He entered the kitchen to Bruce still looking upset, but was quiet.

"What's up?" He heads for the cereal, having found that at least the cereal was safe.

"One of my computers was busted..."

Terry schooled his face in a mask before turning to look at him. "Really? Which one? I'm not great at computers, but maybe I can fix it. Sometimes I get lucky."

Bruce studies him for a moment before shaking his head. "No, it's one from the office, and I already sent it in."

"Oh. Well, what happened to it?" Terry takes his bowl to the table, sitting down.

"That's the thing; I don't know. I came back to it and it was dead..." Again, Bruce was studying him.

"That sucks. Did you check with your employees?"

"I did. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you?"

There it was; so Bruce _did_ suspect. Terry gets an innocent look and blinks. "No. Why would I be in your office?"

Bruce watches him for another second before shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Terry. I'm not accusing you; I'm just upset. There was some really important stuff on the computer. Getting it back will be almost impossible. I suppose I'm blaming everyone right now."

Terry shrugs. "It's cool. I would probably go around blaming people, too. I mean, having to redo paperwork and junk is just boring. If you need any help..."

Bruce smiles. "Thanks for the offer, Terry, but after what you did with the microwave I think I'll keep what's left of my computer. But thanks."

Terry blushed and nodded. "Sorry about that again..."

"Quite alright, Master McGinnis. I was wondering, actually, if you would like me to give you some cooking classes?"

Terry looks up. "Sure!"

"Speaking of classes, I also believe it's time to get you enrolled in school. Did you go to a school near here?"

"Um, I was home-schooled."

"I see. What textbook were you on?"

Terry's eyes widen. "I… don't know."

"You don't know what book you were working out of?" Tim stares at him oddly.

"Did you work out of a book, Terry?"

"The pages were photocopied out for me."

"Why?"

Bruce clears his throat, shaking his head at Tim. "So Terry, why don't we go through some books and see if we can't find where you are, then enroll you?"

Terry nods. "Sure."

The rest of breakfast was pretty much eaten in silence. He could tell Bruce was still upset about his computer, though. Terry felt so guilty; he knew how much stuff was on that computer. He had taken a computer engineering class; maybe he could fix it? They'd put together a computer from 2030 for practice, so it might be close enough. It'd be too risky to try and sneak in tonight, but if it wasn't back up in a week maybe he'd try and fix it.

Later, he sat next to Bruce, going over books.

"Terry, you seem to know a lot of this stuff. You appear to be schooled pretty well. I'd almost go far enough to say you might be beyond your grade. Though, your science seems a little rusty."

Terry smirks. Science changed with discoveries, but it didn't change with knowing what chemicals to mix. Plus, theories were different now. He nods. "Yeah, didn't ever much like the mixing of chemicals to see which would go boom."

Bruce nods, looking at him. "Terry, are you sure you won't let me help you?"

Terry smiles. "You _are_ helping me. You're allowing me to stay here, you're feeding me-- Hell, you even bought me clothing. I'd say you've more than helped and I'm starting to just look sad."

Bruce nods. "Well, I've heard odd stories and horrible ones. Nothing really phases me anymore, so if you ever change your mind..."

Terry nods and smiles. "Sure." He seriously doubted Bruce had ever heard this story. He could just imagine how that would go over.

'_Hi, Bruce. I'm from the future, where your team hates you and you're old and I took over as Batman.'_

He'd be dead in a second. Well, maybe not dead -- Batman didn't kill. Maybe sent to Arcam? Hey, he'd meet the Penguin. He had no desire to see the Joker again, though. Freeze wasn't too bad. Seeing Bain when he was really a criminal would be interesting, nonetheless; all he saw of him was a decomposing vegetable.

"Terry?"

He really wanted to see Two-Face, though. See if he really did toss that coin before he killed someone. Seriously, was he that dumb? And he wondered why Batman caught him each time! Hmm, let's let him stand there and come up with a plan while I toss a coin. Seriously, criminals were dumb.

"Terry?"

Then there was the Riddler. Honestly, he wanted to see him just see if he could figure out a riddle before anyone else could. He had seen his riddles from before, but he always knew the answers, too, and it was easy to figure out when you had the answer.

"Terry!"

Batman really had a lot of enemies. And to think, at one time he did it all on his own. Then Dick was just dropped in his lap, a high-energy nine-year-old that had grown up in the circus. He raised him, and the kid hated him afterward. Then Barbara and Tim... Both never really liked Bruce later in their life. He didn't understand; they all loved the crime-fighting thing. Why did they suddenly decide they didn't like it? Yet everyone but Tim still stayed in the business; Dick became a detective, Barbara the commissioner. And well, Bruce never left. Terry wondered if what happened to Tim never happened if Tim would now be the current Batman instead of him. He was such a strong kid, he may have just had what it took to get into the bat suit. If only the--

"TERRY!"

Terry jumped and looked at him. "What?"

Bruce sighs and chuckles lightly. "I've been saying your name for the past ten minutes. What were you thinking about?"

"Honestly? All the enemies Gotham has..."

Bruce studies him again. "It _does_ have quite a few. What made you get lost in that thought?"

Terry struggles for a good excuse, when suddenly he sees his saving grace. "The bat signal." Even now, it amazed him to see the signal; at one time people really did love Batman.

"Well, I think we've done enough. Why don't we call it a day? I'm sure Alfred would love to start that lesson."

Terry nods. "Sure." He then goes to the window to stare out at the signal; only once had he seen it used in his time. He wasn't going to lie, though; he did wish it could be used again. It held so much pride and showed that the city trusted him. Having the people behind you helped so much, but he was happy just to have his younger brother as a fan. It was odd how much it meant to him to have Matt as an admirer.

When he turned around he wasn't surprised to see that Bruce was gone, even though he hadn't heard him leave. Hell, he could do it in his own time and he had a cane then! Terry smiles to himself, heading into the kitchen to see if Alfred was there.

&&

The next few days were a rather bore; he spent most of his time in Bruce's workout room. Which he found was more for looks, as Bruce really used the stuff down in the bat cave, but it helped him stay in shape. When he wasn't doing that, then he was with Alfred learning to cook, which was more fun than he thought it would be. He could see why everyone fell in love with the old man. And when he wasn't doing either of those, he was taking placement tests to find where he was in schooling. Those were boring as hell.

Bruce's mood seemed to be getting crankier and crankier, though he tried hard not to let Terry see this.

Terry figured there were two reasons for this: The bat computer must still be down, and Bruce hadn't found the "imposter" Batman. He knew he had to try and go fix it, he just hoped the security in the bat cave wasn't suddenly boosted beyond his knowledge.

&&

He waited that night until he had seen the bat mobile leave, then waited another ten minutes before Robin's motorcycle zoomed past. He hadn't seen either Barbara or Dick recently, so he figured they weren't here. He slowly crept into the cave, being extra quiet just in case. After looking to make sure the coast was clear, he moved to the computer.

Yep, still dead. He grasped the side and pulled sharply, pulling it away from the wall. He sighs and kneels down, looking through the wiring. He had no doubt the suit had just overloaded it. The question was, how much damage had it caused?

Terry spent the next hour taking the computer apart and rewiring it. He even managed to find a way to give it a good boost by adding a chip from his suit into the main drive. He lets out a sigh, steps away from the computer, and pushes it back against the wall. Now, to see if it worked...

He presses the "On" button and smiles when he sees that there was no stupid blue screen saying "Windows" or whatever; it just went right to the desktop. Good! Now he just needed to find out if he could load the information. It was slightly more dangerous now, though, as he couldn't take the suit off anymore because he was sure the cave was being watched with cameras. So that meant he had to hook the wires up to the suit with him still wearing it... Great.

It took him another 15 minutes to get everything set up again. By now he was starting to worry about time. The night was starting to grow late, which meant the Bat would be returning soon. He took a deep breath and pressed the "Enter" button; the computer started to fritz and the screen went blank. _Shit!_ Okay, so this computer was just too nasty and old to take--

The screen came back! Not only was the screen back, but the suit's statistics were there, too! His eyes quickly scanned it, looking past locations. Looking through the list, it told him where it had been in Gotham for the past three months. Apparently, the suit didn't see any difference with the times. Well, so much for _that_ idea. His eyes scanned the list one more time, noticing one place was off. It said 'Warehouse on 34th Street,' then after it a jumble of characters.

He clicked the location, only to find more jumbled characters. This was apparently his flight back into time.

So… hypothetically, if he took this code backward then contacted the bat cave, he should contact _his_ bat cave. Or it could kill him... Or send the code to the future? He sighs. Well, he was never going to know if he didn't try.

It took him another ten minutes to rig the intercom to this bat computer; it would still go through the bat suit, then go through cyberspace, hopefully into the future and back to… itself? Damn, this was confusing! Okay, so he sent out the code to return, which should send it from this past bat computer to the future bat computer. Or just fry the computer, or him.

**_Enter_**

"Kid? You there! Terry?"

Terry looks around. He was lying on the floor with his bat suit still on. Someone was saying his name. He quickly sat up to see a very fuzzy screen, an older lady staring through the fuzz.

"BARBARA!"

"Terry! Thank God! Where are you? We've been searching for you for over three months."

Well, at least now he knew the times went at the same time. He'd been stuck here for same amount of time.

"Can you hear me, Terry?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm stuck in the past!"

Barbara gave him a look. "You sure you're not in a virtual realty?"

"Could I be contacting you if that's where I was! I don't have time to explain. Bruce could get back any minute, and I _really_ don't want him to catch me down here. I don't think he likes another Bat. Are there cameras down here?"

"Bruce had some for as long as I knew him, but he rarely turned them on. He was always afraid someone might get the tape, and even when he _did_ turn them on they didn't record sound. Terry, what you're saying is really impossible. There has to be another explanation."

"There's not! Where _is_ Bruce?"

"He went out looking for you. What year are you in?"

"I dunno. Like 50 years ago or something. That doesn't matter! I need to get _home_!"

"Alright, kid. Calm down... Do you think you can reestablish this connection if you lost it again?"

"Yeah, though hopefully next time without nearly electrocuting myself."

"Okay, we know where you are. We're going to get you home, I promise, but you need to be careful. Bruce was sharp back then, as sharp as he is now. He comes off friendly and kind, but he's just as mean as ever. If he even has a suspicion you're involved with anything funny, he'll be watching you like a hawk. I want you to lay low for a while. Give us two weeks; we'll get you home."

"Alright. Hey, Barbara, print out a fake letter from me to my mom saying I just needed to be on my own for a while. I don't want her to worry anymore than she has to."

"Sure thing, kid. Be careful."

"I will. Oh, and Barbara? How did you go from how you're here in this time to what I see in my time?"

Barbara gives him a dark look. "By being a crime fighter. Goodnight, Terry." The connection was lost.

Terry smiles slightly, feeling like the weight of a house was just lifted from his shoulders. He had contacted his time; they'd get him home. He quickly rights everything again and slips out of the cave.

He was about to head back to his room, but remembered Barbara said that there was probably tapes in there. Which meant they'd say he left at a certain time, and if he left as Batman then returned as Terry that quickly, it wouldn't be hard to put the peaces together. He clicks the jets on and heads to town. Once there, he changes into Terry and swings the backpack over his shoulder.

He let out a heavy sigh, leaning against a building.

&&&

"Anyone see anything from our mysterious Bat?" Bruce sat in the bat car. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin's faces were on the computer panel.

"Not yet, but I'm sure we will soon," Robin reassured.

"No extra Bats, but I do see someone that's out after curfew. Apparently, our houseguest went for a walk." Nightwing's motorcycle could be heard slowing down.

"Give him the hint to get home, but don't make it obvious who you are."

"No shit." At that, Nightwing dropped communication. Bruce let out a slight growl of annoyance before switching off the radio to continue his search.

&&&

Terry watched as Nightwing approached him, his heart pounding hard. He just _knew_ they had found out, and now he was dead.

"Isn't it a bit late to be out and about?"

Ha! He was still using the 'hero voice' they didn't know yet! "Is there a curfew in Gotham now?"

Nightwing frowned, eyes darkening. "Perhaps. How old are you?"

"Old enough to know there's no curfew."

"Get home, kid."

"Is this all you have to do? Chase around kids and tell them to go home?" Terry was greatly amused to see that Nightwing was becoming highly agitated. He didn't know why he was getting so much enjoyment out of this, but he really, really was.

"I'll take you home if I have to."

"Not if I don't tell you my address," Terry smirked. Technically, Nightwing wasn't supposed to know where he lived, so if Nightwing stuck to his character he couldn't take him home.

There was no doubt that Nightwing had also realized this. "I could take you to the cops instead."

"Under what charges? Pissing off the man running around in skintight tights? Gotham is so fucked up. People think if they dress funny they can rule the city." Terry crosses his arms, leaning against a building. "Just go away. I'm not hurting anything, just standing here."

Nightwing gave him a dark, puzzling look before he was gone. Terry sighs, still leaning against the wall. He knew Nightwing was close, but he could halfway relax for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay in the updates, I had a bunch of tests one right after another so I had to put the story on stand still. Here's chapter nine though. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for waiting.

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter 9

Terry had gotten in late that night, so he slipped quietly into the house.

"Where have you been?" Terry looks up to see Bruce glaring daggers at him.

"I needed to get out for a while. Am I not allowed to go out?"

"No note, no message -- nothing. You just left. No, you are not allowed to do that." Bruce moved down the stairs. "Where were you?"

"Just walking. Jeez, I just needed to get out of this house, alright?"

"Where did you walk to?"

"I dunno. I just walked!" Terry goes to move around the man, only to be grabbed and pulled back down.

"You're lying."

Terry's eyes darken. "LEAVE ME ALONE, OLD MAN!" He pushes past, running upstairs, and slams his door.

'Old man?' Bruce blinked. Yes, he was _older_ than the boy, but no one had called him an old man before. He heads into the library to recheck for any information on who this new "Batman" was. He paused at a mirror, looking himself over. He wasn't _that_ old...

&&BB&&

Terry stares down at the bowling ball, then to the bowling lane. This was _not_ bowling. This was... He didn't even know what this was.

"Terry, did you pick out a ball?" Tim asked him, bringing his own ball over.

"What?"

"A ball? To play with?"

Terry shakes his head and walks to where the balls are. First, they give him these smelly shoes to put on; now he has to pick a ball? How would he know which ball was for him?

"It should feel comfortable in your fingers and you should be able to lift it, but not so much like it feels like you're not holding anything." Bruce grabs a green ball. "Try this one."

&&BB&&

Dick stood, leaning on his knees and breathing slightly hard. "Terry, do you actually know how to play basket ball? Because we're being creamed here."

Bruce and Tim stood, smirking.

Terry groans, wiping sweat from his brow. How could the name be the same, but with such different rules?

&&BB&&

"Terry, you want to play a video game?" Tim asked with a smile.

"Sure. What do you want to play?"

"How about Mario Cart?"

Terry nods and sits down, then begins looking for the VR set. He blinks as Tim hands him a square thing with a cord attacked to it. His eyes widen; it was remote controlled?! Those had been discontinued before he was _born!_ Yeah, people still _had_ them, but as a collection. No one ever played them.

"You know how to play, right?"

&&BB&&

"Alright, so we have the eggs, cream, and butter. We've put in the sugar. Now what?" Alfred asked, smiling. Terry was doing much better than normal.

"The flour -- three cups." He looks around for a measuring cup. "Um, well, we'll just..." He lifts the flour bag and slowly pours it into the bowl.

"Master McGinnis, I don't know if that's--"

_Plop!_

Terry stares at the full bowl of flour, then to the rest of the bag's contents, which was now also on the counter and floor. "Maybe we can make it a double?"

&&BB&&

Terry lay in his bed. It was safer in here, after failing at almost every sport of this century -- not to mention the video games and dancing. He figured he had better stay in here for a while, for his pride was shattered.

A knock came to his door.

"Come in." He sits up.

Alfred comes in with a hamper. "Hello, Master Terry. Are we hiding?"

"Just resting, Alfred."

"Of course, Master McGinnis. I believe they're going to try some sparing today, if you'd like to try that."

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I'll keep my pride where it's at." Alfred nods, smiling. He finishes putting the clothing away and leaves.

Well, come to think of it, Terry wasn't afraid of the sparing more than he was nervous that Bruce would recognize something and it would be "game over," so to speak. However, his peace didn't last long. Tim came barging in and started jumping on the bed.

"Dick keeps saying how good you fight. You have to come spar with us!" Terry smirks, idly wondering how a boy this happy could be the depressing man he became.

"No... I think I'll stay in today."

"Oh, come on. You already made a fool of yourself; what's one more day?"

Terry gave him a flat look. "Oddly, that doesn't make me want to jump up and help," he said sarcastically.

Tim sighed, lying beside him. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

Terry sighs. "How long are we going to do this? And more importantly -- NO!"

"Aw, come on, Terry! Just _one_ match against Bruce."

"Why against him?!"

"Because he's the oldest, I figured he'd be the easiest."

Terry stays silent, trying to figure out the best way to respond to that. "He works out a lot..."

"So do you. Don't think we don't notice you disappear and come back sweaty. Where do you go, by the way?"

"Just for a jog." He knew what Tim was asking. He had stayed clear of the cameras, so they found it odd he'd just disappear, but he needed to practice.

"You know, we have a workout room..."

"Yes, I know; I've used it numerous times. But it's nice to get out and run in real air." That, and he couldn't practice his bat moves in the house.

"Dick's heading back to Gotham City, so we'll see less of him now, and I'm going to join a karate class. It's later at night, so you also probably won't see as much as me, so... You should really come and spar with us."

Terry smirks. Apparently, Bruce was pulling back on the constant search for him. That was good; he needed to contact the other Bruce again. He was supposed to do so over a month ago, but he hadn't been able to get down there yet.

"Not today..."

"_Yes_ today! Right now! Please, please, please, please!"

"No."

"Fine, then at least come and watch. Please?"

"Alright." Tim practically dragged Terry down and outside, where Bruce and Dick waited by the workout equipment.

"Want to fight, Terry?" Dick smiles, ready for a rematch.

"Just watching."

Bruce smiles. "You sure? I'd love to see your skills."

"I bet you would,' he thought bitterly. "No, thanks. I'll sit back and watch."

Dick suddenly grabbed him and hauled him up. "You _are_ fighting me."

"No, really, I'd rather not." He pulls back, but Dick kept his hold.

"Come on. You know you want to." He pulls harder, slowly pulling Terry forward.

"Really, I don't."

Dick gives a particularly hard yank just as Terry stops struggling, sending them both crashing to the ground. Terry felt his head smack against Dick's forehead with thunk, and they both let out a low groan. Terry clamped his eyes shut to try and block out the blinding pain that detonated behind his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Dick grasping his forearms in a vice grip, no doubt to keep him still while he recovered as well.

"You two okay?"

Bruce... It was Bruce.

"I'm fine." Terry slowly sat up, sitting back on Dick's legs.

"Yeah..." Dick let out another groan. "For the record, though, that was a cheap shot and you still have to fight me."

Terry let out his own groan. "Alright, Short One. First hit wins."

"Two out of three. Have to at least give us both a second to warm it up."

"Oh, sorry. Thought you had already warmed up," Terry teased.

"I meant with getting used to each other's _fighting styles_."

"Sure." Terry smirks and starts stretching.

A sigh left Dick's lips, though his eyes slowly wandered over the younger body. A clear of a throat from behind him snapped him out of it, though. He turned to see Bruce talking to Tim, though he could see the very obvious small hidden smirk on Bruce's lips. 'Jerk,' he thought mentally, though he knew he was blushing.

"Ready yet, kid?'

Terry looks up, glancing from Dick to Bruce. Dick was looking... Well, he wasn't sure what was up with him; he couldn't read him. But Bruce, Bruce was looking amused and smug. What had he done to make him so happy?

"Umm, sure." He stands back up.

Dick moves into a fighting stance. In a second, the fight started, both men darting at each other. Fists flew as fast as kick came. For each move, though, the other person blocked it. They seemed to be fairly matched.

Dick focused on Terry, trying to find a weak spot with him, but both of Terry's arms were moving so quick he couldn't tell where the holes were -- not that it was desperate yet, as Terry was obviously having just as hard of a time trying to crack his defense. Dick started letting Terry get closer; he had to lure him in.

Terry keeps his movements quick; he had no idea how Dick fought. Why hadn't he met him in his time?! He'd at least of an idea then of how to fight him. Right now, he was clueless and severely close to losing. No sooner than he had thought that was a kick connecting to his stomach. He flew back, landing with a thud. A face was over his, smiling... Dick.

"You okay?" He kneels down. "Didn't hit you too hard, right?"

Terry grunts and swats at him, hitting him twice. "I win."

"What?" Dick chuckles.

"First one to get two hits in wins, right?" He groans as he sits up. "I hit you twice and you only got me once -- you lose."

Bruce let out a laugh. "He's right."

Dick shakes his head. "Alright." He laughs, pulling him up. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Few broken ribs... but it'll be fine."

Dick holds him up a bit. "I'll look at it. Let's get you inside." He couldn't keep the smile from his lips, for he had obviously won.

Terry grumbles, walking along with Dick.

Tim moves to Bruce. "He _does_ move like you..."

Bruce nods, smiling a bit. He would have to look over the boy's fighting more in detail, but for now he was amused at the turn of events he had just witnessed.

&&

"Can you get your shirt off?"

Terry glares and pulls it off; he'd done that enough times.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Most people cringe like crazy taking off a shirt with hurt ribs. You fix your own ribs, too?" The second part was said halfway seriously.

"No. There's a bossy old man I know. He fixes me up whenever I need it." Terry watches him as Dick's hands carefully move around his ribs.

"And how often is that?"

Dick's hands were warm and oddly soft for the job he did. "Uh, well… kinda often."

"Who's this bossy old man? We could contact him. Maybe he can help."

Terry smiles "I'm hoping so." He watches as Dick's hands start wrapping his chest.

"Really? So who is he? I can go talk to him tomorrow before I head back to work."

"He knows where I am. When he's found a solution, he'll come get me."

"You'll give us your address, though, right? I'd hate to lose track of you."

"I dunno if I can. That might not be possible."

"Why not?"

"It's... complicated."

"Try me."

"No, thanks."

"...Terry, why don't you want to trust us?"

"I do trust you, I just can't tell you this. Maybe someday I will, even if it's been so long that you don't even know me anymore."

"I think I'll always remember you. Who else could lose so badly at so many different things?" He secures the binding and helps him get his shirt back on.

Terry smiles. "I will miss you when I leave."

"Why do you need to leave? We could get this old man of yours to come straighten things out, and Bruce can arrange it so you can stay here."

Terry shakes his head. "That's not going to work..."

"Why not? Terry, you have to try. I don't want to see you go back to this… abuse."

"I… wasn't abused."

"Terry..."

Terry pulls away. "I wasn't. It's… not what you think."

"Then what is it?"

"It's nothing. I have to go home." He looks down and away. He didn't know why this hurt so bad, but the thought of leaving this house… it hurt.

He felt a hand on his cheek and his face being lifted up. Dick was staring at him. He seemed so close, yet Terry wasn't threatened or alarmed by it. Dick closed the last bit of distance between them, pressing his lips softly to Terry's, his hand never leaving Terry's cheek. The kiss remained light and soft, until finally Dick pulled back. Both of their cheeks wore a pink blush.

"Sorry. You just looked so..."

"It's okay." Terry could feel his face growing redder by the moment. "I didn't mind." How could he be saying this?! He wasn't gay! Of _course_ he minded… didn't he?

"Really?" Dick leans in again, capturing the younger boys lips once more. Both his hands were now on Terry's face. He gently pushes back until Terry's back was against a wall. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into the other mouth.

Terry couldn't help but let out the moan, for the kiss felt wonderful; he had never had a kiss like this with Dana. He couldn't help but pout a bit when the lips left his again. Dick stared down at him, breathing harder than before. There was a hand on either side of his head.

"Still don't mind?" Dick asks with a smile, bringing a hand to brush back Terry's hair.

Terry laughs and shakes his head. "No... Do you?"

"Quite not, Master Dick, Master Terry. However, you may want to go upstairs before Master Bruce comes in."

They both jump apart. Alfred. God, he could be as quiet as Bruce sometimes! _That_ was slightly alarming.

"Alfred, is the sparing done?" Dick asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Not quite yet, Master Dick, but I thought I'd get some water for them. How are you feeling, Master Terry?"

Embarrassed? Confused? Freaked out? "I'm fine."

"Good to hear." He walks into the kitchen with a knowing smirk.

Terry sighs. "That was thoroughly embarrassing."

Dick smiles and runs a hand down Terry's cheek. "Stay with us."

Terry's face falls and he looks away. "I… I can't. It's just not possible. I wish I could..."

"Why can't you? Why can't you just say 'Screw it' and stay? Is it Bruce? You can live with me. I have a study we could convert into a room for you."

"Stop it." Terry moved away. "I have a family I have to go back to. I love them."

"Can you at least come visit?"

"I don't think that's possible either."

Dick sighs. "Alright. Let's go get you some food." He takes Terry's hand and leads him to the kitchen.

&

About a week later, Terry finally got his chance to sneak into the bat cave. The bat signal had gone on ten minutes ago, and remarkably Alfred wasn't following him. He moved to the computer, quickly hooking up the suit to the computer. He sighs, hopping not to get shocked this time. He pressed 'Enter.'

"Terry? Come on, Terry; wake up. I know you're there."

"Huh?" He sits up. "So much for not getting shocked. Barbara? Tell me Bruce is there this time."

"Sorry, kid. He's out with Tim, trying to find how to get you back."

"Tim?"

"Oh, yeah; he called us all in. Even Dick came to help. He's upstairs if you want to meet him."

Terry thought back to how he reacted when the younger Barbara hit on him after knowing the old one. "Uh, no, it's okay. I've met him back here."

"What took so long? You were supposed to contact us over a month ago."

"_You_ try going around Bruce's back. It's not easy!"

Barbara chuckled. "Did you make the note to my mom?"

"No, I typed it up and the next morning you were proclaimed dead."

"I was _what?_"

"A warehouse burned down. Your books and jacket were found there with a body your size and height, and an ID card nearby. The teeth were pulled and skin all burned. There was no way to prove it wasn't you. The funeral was a few weeks ago. Your mom packed everything and moved. She said there was no way she'd stay there after her ex-husband and her son were both killed. She wouldn't let the city take her other boy, too."

"Oh, God. Is she… okay?"

"I dunno. Bruce has tried to contact her a couple times. She just hangs up on him or tells him she's busy and will call him later. She obviously never does."

"What about Matt?"

"Every time anyone sees him, he's quiet, pulled back. From what Bruce has seen, he doesn't really talk anymore."

Terry sighs. "I need to get home. I need to fix this!"

"I know, Terry. Trust me, we're working on it the best we can."

"Am I affecting the future?"

"No, everything's the same."

"The paper here has featured the second Batman and the fact that Bruce is taking another poor kid into his care."

"The papers are all the same. Bruce monitors all the old papers from around that time. Nothing's changed."

"So is this like another dimension, then?"

"Bruce has a couple different theories of what it might be, but he's leaning toward you starting a new timeline. He's been contacting some old allies that would know this stuff the best. They're worried that if you _have_ created a new timeline, it'll fall."

"Excuse me?"

"The dimension, as you call it -- it's meant to only support one timeline. The longer you're there, the more the timeline gets independent until eventually it'll just fall altogether. The good news is as long as you had no life-changing affects on the people there, they should just slip back into the current timeline, no problem."

"Wh-What if I do have a life-changing affect on them?"

"When the timeline falls, it'll kill them. They'll no longer be the person they were supposed to be, so it'll just eliminate them. But the present will remain the same."

"And if I'm not back by the time it falls?"

"You'll be eliminated, too."

"Great..." He rubs his eyes. "How long do I have?"

"No idea. It could be a while… it could be next week. Who knows?"

"Helpful. Know anyone back here that could help me?"

"Remember a man named Jason?"

"You talking about Etrigan?"

"Yes. With what he knows, he'll be safe and it won't hurt him to know about you."

"So the timelines won't erase him?"

"It wouldn't erase him either way, Terry. It simply erases who the person would have been after knowing you."

"I see... And it won't change Jason to know me now?"

"Won't phase him in the least."

"So… we're dealing with magic or something, then?"

"No, but sometimes we can help fix it with it, or at least better understand it. Do you remember anything on how you got there?"

"No, it's all a blank." He rubs his forehead. "And you were weird in the past."

"Oh? How so?"

Terry looks up. "First, you wouldn't stop flirting with me. Now, you won't so much as say hi to me."

He was surprised to see her actually look like she was trying to think about it. "After I stopped, did Dick or Tim suddenly start getting buddy-buddy with you?"

"Yeah, Dick did. Why?"

"They're trying to figure out who you really are. They know you're lying, so they're hopping you'll open up to one of them."

"That's the only reason he's being nice?"

"Well, don't get your panties in a knot! It's probably not the only reason. For some godforsaken reason, everyone seems to like you."

"So you don't know anything on how to get me back?"

"Not yet, kid. We're working on it, though. Just check back as often as you can. We'll have someone posted here at all times, just in case you need something."

"Alright. See ya later, Barbara." He signed off and undid his suit, then headed out.

Maybe he'd stay Batman for a while. It felt weird that he'd been here almost four months now, and he had his nights to himself. No job, really, and no school -- it was awesome. Yet, oddly, it was also boring. He missed fighting criminals and helping people. His eyes land on a small child. It was awfully late for a kid to be out and alone, so he lands.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

The kid looks up; he was probably about seven. "I lost my puppy."

"You... lost--? Alright, do your parents know you're out?"

"No, but I was real careful when leaving! They don't know I'm gone, Mr. Batman, and I'll be back before they notice."

"I think you better head back now. Come on; I'll take you."

"But I need to find my puppy!"

"What does he look like?"

"_All_ brown."

"Alright. I'll take you home, and if I see him then I'll bring him back to where you live. Okay?"

The little boy smiles and nods. "'_Tay!_ I know if he's out there, then Batman can find him!"

Terry leads him home and made him ring the doorbell. He hid in the shadows, watching until the kid made it in safe. He sighs and starts to head off.

"Trick or treating?"

Terry sighs, turning to see not only Bruce as Batman, but also… Nightwing? Didn't he go back to Gotham City?

"No, just doing my job." He crosses his arms.

"Your job?"

"Yeah. I'm hired to be Batman."

"You're not Batman."

"Wow, it really gets under your skin for me to call myself that, doesn't it? Well, too bad, because I _am_ Batman!"

"Who's paying you?"

"You mean you're not? That's going to hurt my paycheck."

The older Batman stepped closer. "You don't seem to be bad. Don't ruin your life like this; I can help you."

"Help me?" He crosses his arms. "You're just hopeless." He clicks his boots on and flies upward, only to get snagged as a bat snags his ankle.

"Not this time."

"Every time!" Terry threw the bat down, breaking the cord and darting off, flying into the distance.

&&

"Whoever he is, he's got better technology than us." Nightwing crossed his arms.

Bruce was kneeling down by the bat the other one had thrown. "Yes..."

"What is it?"

"It looks like a prototype I've been working on, but this is something I've only scratched. The technology for this isn't even possible yet."

"Well, apparently, someone figured out a way."

Bruce carefully picked the bat up. "We'll analyze it at the cave. Oh, and why are you back in town?"

"Gee, thanks. No 'Thanks for tipping me that the imposter was here,' just the 'Why are you in town?' And you wonder why I'm gone so much."

"Why are you here, then?"

"None of your business." He fires his nightwing cord up and swings out, the Bat smirking ever so slightly as he follows.

&&

Dick stares down at Terry's sleeping form. The sun was just rising. He had stopped by the bat cave to talk to Bruce, but while he was there he couldn't resist the chance to sneak up and make sure he was alright. He didn't know why he was so important to him -- he just was. Was this what happened when Bruce got a kid? Is this why he couldn't let them go? He rolls his eyes at himself. He didn't think Bruce kissed his kids. So was he gay? No, he definitely still liked women and he didn't find other men attractive.

Just him.

"Dick?" He turns to see Bruce looking at him. He sighs and follows Bruce into his room. "If he doesn't want help, you can't force him."

"I know."

"If he goes back home, it's his choice."

"I know."

"Starting a relationship with him won't make him stay."

"...I know."

"Then drop it -- now. Go back home."

Dick looks up. "I care about him." his voice is firm.

"I know." Bruce smiles at him. "I'll do my best to keep track of him, but I don't think he'll stay here forever."

"It's been four months; he might stay."

"And what -- I keep him and call him Psycho Boy?" Bruce smiles, using the name Dick had called him in the beginning.

Dick let out a small laugh. "Okay, maybe he should stay with me."

"It's up to him and him alone."

Dick nods. "I know."

"Would you like to stay here for a while?"

Dick sighs, then nods. "Yeah, I guess so."

Bruce nods as well. "Go clean up." Dick makes a face and heads out, taking a second to look in on Terry.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman Before

By Wildfire

Chapter Ten

Dick staying at the manor proved to make it more difficult for Terry to sneak down below. Nevertheless, Terry was only too happy for Dick to be there. They were practically inseparable. There was no more kissing -- not since the last time -- but that didn't matter since they had become friends.

Terry had never had a friend like this. Max was a great pal, but having a best friend that was a guy and understood guy stuff was great. They spent almost every day and all day just goofing off. Tim would tag along when he could, but it was often that Dick and Terry would find a way to escape the younger boy's constant chattering and neediness. Don't get them wrong -- they loved the kid -- but it was just so much more fun when they didn't have to worry about the third leg.

Terry had made it down to the bat cave once since Dick started staying with them a month ago. It was actually Tim he had talked to, giving him tips on how to ditch people. Terry had enjoyed the older man's attention; he seemed much more lively than the last time he had seen him.

He had started home schooling just last week with Alfred. It wasn't that bad and it was nice because Alfred would tell when he was getting frustrated and when to take a break. They would usually have lunch in their break and Terry would cook. Dick would then come in and give his two cents before Alfred would chase him out.

He would go out as Batman a bit more now, causing the newspapers to go insane over the apparent doppelganger. Bruce was getting highly agitated, and Terry was starting worry that he catching onto the fact he was the new Bat.

Barbara still seemed to be acting the slightly snobbish know-it-all. He knew she wasn't normally like that, and he also knew she could figure things out almost as well as Bruce could. In some ways, she was dangerous just because she was so different from the Barbara he knew. And while Bruce seemed friendly, he definitely showed his harder, moodier self more often.

Today, Terry lay on his bed while petting his cat. He hadn't seen the black cat in a while, so he was glad to see him now. He had decided to name him Irvine, having gotten the name off of one of Tim's shows. Irvine definitely had become glued to Terry's side, seeing as how he followed him everywhere. Tim and Dick then decided to rename the cat T-shadow. Terry ignored it, saying it was the dumbest name he had ever heard and no cat of his was being named T-shadow. The feline was almost fully-grown now, though it still acted very much like a kitten.

&&

"Terry, you done with lessons yet? I told Tawny we'd be by in ten minutes," Dick called from outside the library.

Terry looked up hopefully at Alfred. "Alright, Master Terry. But no cutting out early tomorrow, and I expect that homework to be done!"

"Yeah, sure thing. Thanks, Alfred!" Terry stood quickly and bolted from the library. "I'm ready."

Dick smiled. "'Bout time. Come on."

"Dick, do we have to go back to _that_ club?" Terry asked. Dick had decided to take Terry back to the club they had gone to almost five months ago.

"Yes. You can't let those asses know they intimidated you. Plus, I promise I won't leave you this time."

Terry gave him a dark look. "You better not. If I wake up hurling into a trashcan again, there's going to be hell to pay."

"You're lucky that's _all_ that happened."

"Yeah, so are those thugs. Me having a drug in my system wasn't enough proof to nail them with?"

Dick sighed. "No, but it can be used against them if we ever manage to get 'em for something."

Terry suddenly smiled. "Dick, what if we _did_ get them for something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean bait. You could storm in, I could storm in after you and rant and rave; see if they try for me again."

"No! Besides the fact that I doubt he'd try for you again, it's far too dangerous. If something were to go wrong, it could very well kill you."

"We could alert the bouncers ahead of time. Tell them not to let me out unless I'm with you."

"I doubt they'd go through the bouncer again, not with your history. And even if they did, a bouncer can still make a mistake and it just takes one of those goons to seriously fuck with your life -- something I'm not willing to do."

"But if they _did_ go after me, and we did catch them, it would save so many other young people the pain of being caught by them. Isn't that worth it?"

Dick sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No, not at the chance of you getting hurt. Get on the bike."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

Terry sighed. He hated being in back, behind Dick. He was also slightly worried he'd have a more personal problem this time if he were going to be seated behind Dick again.

He got on behind the black-haired man and slipped on his helmet. Dick looked back at him, giving him an evil smile before speeding off. Terry barely had enough time to grab hold before they were going over some fifty miles per hour. They speed down the mountain and into town, stopping at Tawny's shop. Terry got off with Dick steadying him a bit, since he seemed to have gotten jelly legs.

They entered through the double-doors, peering around.

"_There_ you two are..." Tawny smiled, pulling Terry away from Dick. "Ever since the last time I saw you, I've been trying to think of the perfect look for you, and I finally got it!"

She looked at Dick. "I found _you_ three or four outfits. They're in dressing room marked twenty-three. Go try them on, tell me which on you like most, and I'll see to that one. But I need to get this boy ready." She pulled Terry away once again.

Terry looked back at Dick with a pleading look, who simply smiled and waved him off; he then headed for the fitting room to look over the different outfits. Leather pants again? She kept trying to force him to wear those…! He sighed, figuring he might as well try them on.

He grunted and pushed as he forced on the tight pants. When he finally got in them, though, he was pleasantly surprised. They were low riders that showed off his V and hipbones, they sculpted his ass into the perfect bubble, _and_ outlined his muscles. He smiled. Well, maybe leather wasn't _that_ bad.

He then began looking over the tops, picking out a plain white wife-beater. He slipped it on but it was about two sizes too small, so it stretched the fabric, making it thin and see-through. His nipples were visible through the now-thin fabric and his washboard stomach stood out strong. He smiled; this would do.

He headed back out to wait at the counter for Tawny to bring back Terry, remaining there for a good half hour before starting to get antsy. What was taking them so long? After another ten minutes of waiting, Tawny finally came out. She looked a bit more miffed than when she had gone in, but she did look pretty satisfied with herself.

Terry followed her, and Dick literally stopped breathing. If Terry had looked like a god the first time Tawny had done him up, he must be the devil himself now. Terry's outfit was hot. He wore pants that were even lower than his, and were tight enough to make out almost everything. His shirt only came to mid-stomach, showing off half of his muscular abdomen and belly button, plus his own V. The shirt was streaked red and had slashes in it, allowing what was somewhat covered by the shirt to be seen.

He noticed he was taller as well, now equaling his height. He looked down to see black buckled boots. Dick forced himself to breath as he looked to Terry's face. It seemed like Tawny had given him a haircut and his hair was now spiked, except for two strands than fell lightly just beside his eyes. His eyes had eyeliner that made him look dark and almost mysterious.

He should have, for all purposes, looked dark and unforgiving -- mean, maybe, but instead he looked naïve, like one of those girls who were just unbelievably gorgeous and had no idea, and so it ended up getting them into quite a bit of trouble. His lips, he noticed, looked shinier than normal. He wondered if--

"Well?!" Tawny taped her foot. "What do you think?" Her arms were crossed while she glared at Dick for not commenting on her work, though her eyes traveled up and down Dick's own body to inspect his outfit.

Dick watched as Terry's face went red, making him look more innocent. He certainly hoped he didn't do that at the bar or he probably would get taken advantage of. "I think you made him way too hot..."

She smiled victoriously. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It could be that he doesn't know how to _use_ it."

Terry blinks. "Use it? Use what?"

"See?"

Tawny tsks. "Hmm. Okay, Terry, pretend I'm some macho guy." She ruffles up her hair and un-tucks her shirt. "Hey, you..." she says in a low, bass voice.

Terry gives her an odd look. "Um, hey?"

"Wanna dance? I'll spin you places you've never been before..."

Terry's eyes widen. "Um, okay."

Dick and Tawny both sigh. She looks at Dick. "Don't leave him alone," she says in her normal voice.

Dick sighed again, says, "Got it," and grabs Terry. "Put it on Bruce's bill!" he hollers back as they leave the store. He looked to Terry once they were outside. "Don't leave my side." Terry blinked and got on the bike, wrapping his arms around Dick, and they sped off.

&&

They arrived at the bar in record time, and Dick helped Terry off the bike. "Remember, don't leave my side."

Terry sighed. Why was he beginning to feel like this could be a bad idea?

The bar was just how he remembered it with its dark with loud music. How it was a bar and not a club, he didn't know, but whatever. His eyes then landed on a familiar threesome, who were all looking right back at him. Corry smiled and winked at him, so Terry couldn't help but unconsciously move closer to Dick.

He was led up to the bar, where Dick ordered them both a rum and coke. "Drink it slowly!" Dick yelled to him over the pounding music. "And don't put it down!"

Terry nodded and sipped at the drink, though his eyes widened slightly at the strong taste. Dick smiled at him, turning to talk to the bartender while remembering to constantly keep one hand on Terry to make sure he didn't wander off.

Terry sighed. He'd been to clubs before -- hell, when Dana and him were dating, they were always at the juice bar. He loved to dance, yet this place was different. People weren't really dancing; they were all packed together and moving against one another. He wasn't sure how _that_ was dancing.

His eyes then drifted back over to the three. Corry was still there and staring, but one of his goons was gone. That unsettled him a bit, so he looked over to the bar, but saw no trace of him.

"Terry?"

A light shake brought him away from his thoughts as he turned to Dick with a smile. "Can we dance?"

Dick blinked and shrugged. "Sure. Finish your drink."

Terry downs it and Dick smiled as he started coughing, so the bartender handed him a small glass of water.

"Thanks." He drank it and cleared his throat. "Ready?"

Dick smiled and downed his drink as well -- without coughing -- and leads Terry to the small dance floor, gently pulling him close. "You know how to dance?" he asked into Terry's ear.

"Not _this_ kind of dancing," he admits.

"Just move with me."

Terry felt a hand on his lower back, as he was pulled even closer to the crime fighter. Their bodies moved like one; a leg was between his legs and he likewise had a leg between Dick's. He didn't notice anymore how close they were to everyone else, or the fact that Corry was still staring. In fact, he didn't even really notice Dick, just the movements and the music. The feel of the beat through his body. A hand gently rubbing the base of his neck. The feel of lips on his. It was all entrancing. A tongue penetrated his mouth and he pushed closer to the warm body, his arms tightening around the other man's neck. The song ended, the dance ended, and the kiss ended. He stared at Dick, smiling.

"Thanks for the dance," Dick said with a smile, leading Terry back to the bar.

The bartender handed them both waters. Terry was grateful, since he was so out of breath. "That was quite the show you two put on. The girls all want to kill the kid here and all the boys want to kill you," he tells Dick with a laugh. Dick just smiled, pulling the younger boy closer. "So this mean you're off the market?"

Terry blinked. It wouldn't be fair to Dick to say yes, since he'd be leaving soon. Or at least he _hoped_ he would be, anyway. Before Dick could say anything, he spoke up. "No, he's still on the market. I'm only here for a short time." Terry pulled away from Dick. "Could I have a…?"

"How about a whiskey sour?" the bartender interrupts.

"Um, sure." Terry fidgets slightly.

Dick pulled him close again. "Tell everyone I'm off the market." He nuzzles Terry's neck. The bartender nodded, heading off to make Terry his drink. "Terry, I know you'll be leaving. It doesn't change that while you're here, I want to be with you." He kisses Terry's cheek.

Terry smiled a bit. "It's not really fair to you."

"Life's not fair, Terry. All we can do is keep trying to move forward." Dick wrapped his arm tighter around the boy.

Terry leans into him. "I don't know if I can. It's hard enough to think of leaving now."

"So don't. Why do you have to?"

"It's complicated, but I'll have to leave."

"Why can't you come and visit or write or something?"

"Because..."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably, but you won't remember me." A slightly sad smile comes to his lips.

Dick blinked. "I'll always remember you. Even if you leave me and I never see you again, I'll always remember you."

Terry smiled. Sipping his drink, he found that he likes this one much more. He stayed near Dick for the rest of the night, completely forgetting Corry and his annoying staring habits.

&&

Christmas was quickly approaching and Terry found himself penniless to buy anyone any gifts. He slipped into the kitchen when he saw Bruce go in. "Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce looked up. "Call me, Bruce. I've told you that before."

Terry nodded; he would never get used to that. "Um, Bruce, I was wondering if… there was anything I could do…?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, you're fine. Nothing needs to be done."

"Well, do you know someone who needs something done?" He fidgets.

Bruce smiled. "Do you need money? Like for Christmas?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"You do most of the cooking here. I can give you some money for that." Bruce began pulling out his wallet.

Terry shook his head. "No. I want to really earn it."

Bruce smiled. "I believe cooking for me is earning it. However, my pool man has gone to see his family for the holidays. Would you like to take over his work? It's a heated pool so I can use it all winter, and it's in need of a good cleaning. I could give you thirty dollars for that."

Terry nodded, unsure if that was a lot of money here; he was used to it all being on cash cards. Truth be told, he had never even used paper money. He remembered his mom using it once when he was really little, but that was it. He had, however, been grabbing the copper coins; if he remembered right, it was called a penny. That had become useless way before he had been born. They were pretty cool, though he wasn't sure if he could buy anything with them. He was finding them everywhere, especially in parking lots. He had a few small silver ones and some larger silver ones as well. He couldn't remember the different names of the silver ones; he had three different kinds so far.

"What do I need to do?"

Bruce smiled. "Alfred can show you what you need to do. So are you making breakfast today?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, I'm making some omelets." He rolled up his sleeves. "Anything special you want in yours?"

"Red peppers." Bruce took his coffee and began heading out. "Call me when it's ready?"

Terry nods. "Sure thing."

"Oh, Terry, I've been meaning to ask you a while back. You called me 'old man.' Why?"

Terry bit his lip to keep from smirking. He sobered up and looked back. "You _are_ older than me..."

Bruce nodded. "I am, but an _old man_?"

"Well, what are you, late-forties? That's old to me..." He turned back to his omelets, greatly amused at how Bruce was acting on this. Bruce nodded and heads out, though a slight frown could be seen on his face.

Terry chuckled softly to himself. Who would have thought the old man had once been vain? God, if he ever did get home, he'd have to give Bruce such a hard time on all of these things.

A sleepy Tim stumbled into the kitchen. "Mornin'."

Terry smiled at him. "Ham-and-cheese omelet?"

Tim nodded, plopping down in a chair. "How can you be so perky? I heard you and Dick up _all_ night laughing -- loudly! I didn't sleep a wink."

"Oh, jeez, Tim. Why didn't you come tell us you could hear us? We would have been quieter."

Tim looked up, glaring slightly. "Because anytime I come even slightly close to you two when you're together, you run like cats being chased by a pit bull. I'm not stupid. All you had to do was say I'm annoying you guys."

Terry sighed, flipping the omelet. "It's not like that, Tim. We just..." He really had no excuse to how they were acting. They were treating him horribly, and what was worse was that it had slightly become a game. How fast can they ditch the kid?

"We were being assholes. We got caught up in our own agenda and didn't even stop to think of others. Not just you, but we've been horrible to everyone in the house. I'm sorry." He sets the omelet down in front of Tim and goes to start on Bruce's.

Tim starts eating. "It's okay. Just don't stay up laughing all night again. What were you two doing, anyway?"

Terry was amazed at how fast Tim got over the fact they had been ditching him. Matt would have been complaining for weeks! Though Matt was quite a bit younger than Tim, too. Still, he had expected more from the young boy than a simple 'It's okay.' "We were playing games. Monopoly, mostly."

Tim nodded. "Terry?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you in love with Dick?"

&&&&

A/N: And for all those who need to know what 50 miles per hour is in _kilometers_ per hour, it's about 80½.


	11. Chapter 11

Batman Before

Chapter 11

By Wildfire

Terry lay on his bed, simply staring at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he'd been lying there, as Tim's words kept echoing in his head.

BB

"_Terry, do you love Dick?"_

_Terry froze. "_No!" _He quickly resumed his cooking. He couldn't… could he? He liked him, sure, but not love... He didn't even know Dick that well. He _couldn't _love him._

"_That was an awfully quick response. You sure you don't want to think about it more?"_

"_I... I don't love him. Not like that... I'm not gay." He wasn't! He had a long-term relationship with Dana, for crying out loud! Yet Dick was nothing like Dana. He felt so different with him._

_He flopped the omelets onto a plate. "Tell Bruce his omelet's there. I'm going to go take a shower." He hurried out of the room._

BB

Terry sighed. He had tried to think of every possible reason for why he was getting so upset, but it all came back to the same reason. He _did_ love Dick… Did that mean he was gay? Well, it had to, right? If you were male and loved another male, then you're gay -- period. He sighed; it wasn't like it was a big deal -- not in his time, anyway. In fact, it was pretty common in his time. The world was getting so overpopulated that it started to become okay, and then it just became normal.

Actually, with the new cloning they had, they could even do same gender pregnancies, but they were limited to only one child, as the world was too overcrowded… or some other shit. Really, they just didn't want to give them too much power. But no one really frowned on it anymore, no more than someone would over someone else being African or Native American.

Still, even knowing it was okay… it just didn't seem right, right? Sure, he loved Dana, and then there was Melody. Sometimes, he even cared about her more than Dana. Plus, he enjoyed kissing both of those girls. But it was so different kissing Dick; he enjoyed that, too. How could one define love like this? He cared about him, but was that the same as love? Certainly not. He cared about Max, but he didn't _love_ her -- well, not like that, anyway. Though, that would mean he did love her, just not as a lover. Is that how he felt about Dick?

He groaned, turning over in his bed. He didn't kiss Max. Dick, he not only kissed, but really enjoyed, and in some ways wanted to do it again.

Even if he did love Dick, it didn't mean anything; he had to go home. This timeline was going to fall. He had to go home. He closed his eyes as he thought of his mother and what she must have felt when they announced he was dead. Matt had to be crushed. He had to get home; he had to fix this confusion.

A knock came on his door, so he sat up. "Come in."

Dick slipped into the room. "Terry, you okay? Tim said you left quickly after he asked you something. He wouldn't say what he asked, though. What's wrong? Did he trigger something from your past?" Dick sat down on the bed, looking down at the younger boy.

"Yeah, I just got tired. I'm kinda homesick."

Dick frowned. "You want to go home?"

"I dunno… yeah. I just wish I didn't have to leave here. It doesn't matter, anyway. I can't go home yet. I'm stuck here for now."

"Why? Is your family in some kind of trouble? Are you in hiding?"

Terry could tell Dick was studying him for any clues. Dick was good, though he wondered if he was even half as good as Bruce. He was also slightly curious if Bruce had caught onto who he was. Knowing Bruce, if he didn't know for sure, he's definitely got a good hunch.

"No, I'm not in hiding, and they shouldn't be in any trouble. Someone's watching them just in case, though. I just have no way to get home."

"Terry, you should have told us this." He smiled. "Bruce has a private jet; we can fly you anywhere you want."

Terry shook his head. "A jet can't get me there. Nothing here can get me there."

"Terry, where are you from? Why can't a jet reach it?" Worry laced through Dick's voice. His face was set firm, almost looking like he was glaring.

"It's hard to explain, and I really couldn't explain it to you, anyway."

"Why?" Dick's voice no longer held sympathy, just anger. His eyes were narrowed, lips pressed tightly together. "Why can't you put just an I _ounce_ /I of trust in us? I'm getting real tired of this 'mysterious past' shit! Just tell the truth! You've been here almost six months now! Can't you trust us, even a little?!"

Terry looked out of the window. "Why should I? Do you trust me? Is there a reason why every time I turn the corner someone's just there, usually Alfred? Or the side looks you guys give each other? You don't trust me, so why should I trust you?"

"Terry, we're worried about you! You obviously had something big happen to you, and yet you won't talk to anyone about it. And you flat-out refuse to get involved in anything outside of this house."

"Get out!"

"Terry..."

"_Out!_" Terry turned his back to him, staring out the window instead. The wind was blowing, knocking a tree branch into the window and making a banging noise. He listened as Dick stood up, the bed moving back to normal without the extra weight, then door closed with a soft click.

Terry bit his bottom lip, fists clenched. No, he did _not_ love Dick Grayson!

&&BB&&

Music blared through the clubhouse, while Dick stood next to Terry. Since the fight in Terry's room, they hadn't talked much. Alfred had convinced them both they should get out and talk, so here they stood.

Both men tried to ignore the other, trying not to notice how hot the other one looked.

Both sets of eyes move to Corey's table. The man was there. God, was he _always _there? Corey had spotted them as well, his eyes narrow with pure hate shinning through them.

Terry moved slightly closer to Dick, just as Dick put a protective arm around Terry's waist. Terry blinked and looked down at the hand, and moved away. "I don't need your protection." He headed for the bar.

Dick groaned and followed, though he kept an eye on Corey and his goons. The man was certainly up to something. No doubt he already had a target, hence why he was now angry that they had shown up. Dick's eyes moved across the room, but who was the target? His eyes landed on a younger boy, who was taking shots at the bar. That must have been him. He looks to Corey again. The man looked more upset that Dick had noticed the boy as well. Yeah, it was definitely that boy. Well, screw that.

He walked over to the kid. "Hey..."

The boy looked up mid-shot and smiled. "I'm not…" a giggle interrupted his sentence, "gay."

"Oh, well, that's good. I'm no gay as well. However, I _am_ a cop."

The boy frowned. "I'm old enough... I just turned twenty... one!"

Dick smiled. "I'm sure you have, hence why I want to buy you a drink. Do you have any buddies that want a drink as well?"

"_No!_" He giggled. "I _have_ friends... They're _dannn_cing! Somewhere..." He turned to look onto the dance floor, and nearly fell off of the stool, but Dick caught him.

"Well, we can stay here, then, until they get back. What do you want?"

"Whiskey!"

"Straight whiskey?"

"_Duh!_"

Dick nodded and waved the bartender over. "Whiskey for my drunk friend here, and I'll have a water in a shot glass." He gave the bartender a wink and turned his attention back to the boy. "So is today your birthday?"

"Yesterrrday!" The boy hiccupped again.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Bobby. You?"

"Dick." He smiled as the bartender delivered the drinks. He grabbed the whiskey, leaving the water to the kid.

Bobby does the shot of water quickly. "That whisky?"

"That's what you asked for, right?"

"_Duh!_"

"Then why wouldn't it be?" Dick smiled, turning to the bartender. "He can have as many shots of those as he wants." He smirked with a wink. "On me."

The bartender smiled and nodded. "I'll start a tab."

"Gee, thanks, man! I had been running low on money! I'll take three more!"

Dick stood up. Moving off to the side, he leaned over the bar. "Corey has his eye on him, so keep an eye on him too, would you?"

The bartender nodded. "Sure. You and the kid fighting?"

"He's just being an idiot. He thinks since we keep a close eye on him, it means we don't trust him and says he won't trust us until we trust him."

"So why not trust him?"

"It's complicated. Anyway, keep an eye on the boy?"

"Sure, but I don't think Corey's in the mood for him anymore." The bartender was casual. His left eyelid drooped slightly and he had a crooked smile, but he was the best of the best.

"What do you mean?"

The bartender nodded his head to where Corey and his goons had been sitting. Only… they weren't there anymore. Dick quickly looked around and spotted them. They were in a semicircle around a barstool where Terry sat, glaring into his drink. Dick immediately moved toward them, just missing the bartender yelling something about revenge and giving a hearty laugh.

Once Dick was closer, he could see that Corey had a knife out and was causally fiddling with it, but it was no less intimidating. Terry's back was stiff. His eyes looked as if they stayed on Corey, but Dick could tell they flickered between the knife and the goons.

"Can I help you, boys?" Dick moved into the semicircle, breaking it up. "Now, if you'll please excuse us, we need to dance." He took Terry's hands, pulling him up and away.

Corey's eyes narrowed as anger surged through him. He wanted to make him pay, he wanted to make him hurt, yet even he didn't dare hurt a cop. But this kid was a different story. He grabbed Terry's arm and twisted it back and up as hard as he could, until he got the satisfying crack and slight scream from the boy. He smiled just before a fist connected with his nose. He was surprised it was the boy that hit him, though Dick was right after him as he felt the heavy weight of the cop and the fist hitting him over and over. The weight was ripped off as he looked up, seeing a struggling cop in the bouncers' grip.

Terry stood a ways back, holding his wrist closely to his body. It was already turning black and blue and swelling up; it looked like it was still slightly twisted.

Dick pushed the bouncers off of him and went to Terry, gently taking hold if the arm. "It's broken."

"No shit."

Dick gave him a nasty look. "Do you want a ride to the hospital?" Even though his voice was firm, the grip on his arm remained gentle. "Let's go." He put a hand on the small of Terry's back, leading him to the exit. As he passed the bouncers, he stops for a second. "If you call the cops, let them know I'll be at the hospital if they want to question me." A bouncer nodded and stepped forward to haul Corey up.

Dick led Terry out of the bar and to the motorcycle. "Do you need to ride up front to make sure you don't fall off?"

Terry looked at him. "My pride says no… but my arm says differently."

Dick smiled and led Terry to the bike, helping him onto the front and sliding in behind him. "You'll need to sit forward so I can reach the bars. If you start feeling like your going to fall off, yell loudly."

Terry nodded, keeping his arm tucked close to his body.

Dick revved up the engine and sped off, keeping a close eye onto Terry to make sure he stayed steady. Terry's body was slouched forward, and Dick wanted to kick himself for allowing all of this to happen. He was supposed to protect the kid, not put him into more danger.

He drove to the hospital in an almost trance. He parked the motorcycle and helped Terry off, keeping a firm grip on him as he lead him inside.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk," Terry said, eyes downcast and body slouching as they entered the hospital. The doors made a slight _woosh_ noise as they slid open for them.

Dick led Terry to a chair, setting him down before moving to the front desk. "We have a broken arm. He's hurting pretty bad. We need to see someone right away."

"What's his name and age?"

"Terrence McGinnis, 17."

"Are you his legal guardian?"

"Not exactly. Right now, he's under Bruce Wayne's care."

"_The_ Bruce Wayne?"

"No, the other one!" Dick snapped. "Here's his number, so just call him if you need him here." He handed the lady a card and moved back to Terry.

Terry looked at him. "It's just a broken arm..."

"It shouldn't have happened. Why didn't you stay by me? Or call me when they came close to you?"

Terry gave him a dark look. "I was doing just fine, until you came barging in and pissed him off!"

Terry looked away from the man and around the very white waiting room. On every wall was some calming, nice picture. In both corners of the hall, there was a pop machine and by the door was a drinking fountain. The seats had this cheap leathery material, but no backs. The lady at the desk was talking to a candy striper. Three other groups of people were waiting, and one was of a little girl. Her face was pale as she was wrapped in a warm blanket. She sat on who he assumed was her mother's lap she stared at Terry, her deep red hair framing her small face.

"I'm sorry... I should have stopped it."

Terry turned his attention back to Dick. "You _should_ be sorry, but not for that! You know I'm a guy, too -- I can handle myself! I know how to fight. I'm not some damsel you need to rescue."

Dick looked slightly ashamed. "You're still so young, Terry; you have so many things in life you still need to see. And while you should be enjoying this time and going crazy, you always seem to be weighed down by constant worries and fears. It's like there's this burden over your head you just can't let go. At first, I thought it was your family, but you seem to really love them and want to go home to them. So if it's not them… I just don't know. Don't take this the wrong way, Terry, but you're just not a normal teenager."

Terry smiled slightly. If only he knew... "What _is_ normal, anyway? Being a pompous jackass? Taking about my awesome car and hot babes? Treating girls like pieces of meat? Beating the crap out of you for kissing me?"

Dick smirked. "Stop being a smart-ass."

"Why, isn't that normal for a teenager, too?" Terry laughed.

Dick smiled, leaning over and kissing Terry gently. Terry closed his eyes, using his good arm to place on Dick's chest (to bring him closer or push him away, he wasn't sure). He didn't know if he should still be mad at the older man, or if he should just shut his mind up and continue to kiss him.

After a minute, the gentle kissing was getting more intense and he realized he certainly wasn't going to push him away. His fingers closed around Dick's shirt, a slight moan escaping his lips. Dick tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem!" They broke apart and saw a nurse stood glaring at both of them. "The doctor will see you now. And the waiting room is not for public displays of affection."

"For two guys, or in general?" Dick glared at the woman. "Because I've been here enough times, and I've seen plenty of men and women kissing, and you guys usually just smile at that and giggle at their embarrassment."

Her glare intensified. "The doctor will see you now." She turned and began walking through the doors. Dick helped Terry up, mindful of his arm, and followed the nurse through the door. Terry couldn't tell if Dick or the nurse was angrier.

She led them to a small room. "Insurance?"

"He was added to Mr. Wayne's insurance. It's Signal Light."

The nurse looked slightly annoyed at this as well. It was obvious she didn't want to help the boy at all; if anything, she wanted to make sure he stayed hurt. "Who are his parents?"

"Bruce Wayne is in charge of him right now."

"Who are his _birth_ parents?" Her voice had grown cold, eyes hard.

Terry smirked, noticing that she was a rather twiggy lady with a pointy face. In fact, everything about her looked rather pointed. "I'm not sure, ma'am. You see, Mr. Grayson found me in an alleyway. I have no idea where I came from before that. In fact, it's a large surprise to me, too, that I seem to be gay. I was pretty sure I loved women before Mr. Grayson came in and swept me off my feet. How he did it, I have no idea." He smiled a sweet, charming smile.

The nurse smiled slightly. "From what I hear, he's swept many ladies off of their feet."

Terry laughed. "Well, I certainly hope I'm not a lady!"

She giggled. "No, I don't suppose you are. Well, I'll go inform the doctor you're ready. You can just wait here"

Terry nodded. "Thank you so much."

As she left, Dick looked to Terry. "How the hell did you do that? One moment, she's ready to kill us; the next, it seems like she's ready to bake you cookies."

"Being nice to someone can do wonders. Maybe this will help her not think of gays in a bad way." Terry smiled, leaning over and kissing him gently.

Dick smiled, for this was the first time Terry really had initiated a kiss. He pulled away slightly and smiled. "Can I call us a couple now?"

"Aren't you weirded out by the fact that you suddenly want to date a guy? I mean, when I meet you, you seemed pretty straight. What happened?"

"Terry, I like you. Whether you're male or female, I don't care. You're you, and I like that." Dick smiled. "You're special and I adore you."

Terry's face turned bright red. "Stop that..."

Dick laughed. "Alright. You know, Christmas is just around the corner now... What'd you get me?"

"None of your business."

"You've been cleaning that pool like crazy. Surely, it must be expensive." Dick smiled innocently at him.

Terry shrugged. "Maybe, or maybe Tim's is expensive." He smiled up at him. Truth was, he hadn't bought anyone their gift yet.

Bruce had paid him but with the paper money, and he really had no idea how to use it. So far, Bruce hadn't given him any of the copper coins he had gathered. He'd have to get online and try and figure out what it all meant. Obviously, the coins were worth more -- they had to be. Paper to metal… metal had to be worth more. Judging from the symbols on it, he assumed their value. The biggest coin had 25 cents written on it. That must be the most. He only had one of those, though. People sure lost a lot of the pennies; he wondered why they became obsolete.


	12. Chapter 12

Batman Before

Chapter 12

By Wildfire

Terry walked around the shopping center, still trying to come up with an idea as to what to get for people. Everything still looked so old-fashioned to him, and he'd been here for almost six months! Shouldn't he know by now what the "in" things were? And yet he didn't. God, he wanted the glowing orbs, order phone -- hell, he'd settle for jumping jobbers!

He picked up a square electronic item. Nintendo GameBoy. He examined the back of it, and realized it was like the games he played on the TV, only smaller. He then looked at the price: $98.95. According to his research, he did not have that much money. In fact, it turns out his previous beliefs were wrong. The coins were _less_ than the paper -- go figure. He pulled out a small peace of paper.

100 pennies 1 dollar

20 nickels 1 dollar

10 dimes 1 dollar

4 quarters 1 dollar

Everything was in dollars, and he certainly didn't have 98 of them. In fact, he had exactly $92.47 that he had earned for cleaned the pool all of three times. And now he had to buy gifts for Alfred, Bruce, Dick, Barbara, _and_ Tim. So many people with such little money and no idea what they even liked...

He figured to have had about $18 for each person, so maybe a scarf or a shirt? He let out a long sigh, looking around the large store with exasperation. He never had this problem in _his_ time. He smirked slightly at the thought.

Bruce paid him very well to be Batman, though he supposed he deserved it, putting his life on the line and everything. What he wouldn't do for his cash cards... He shook his head, chuckling slightly to himself. Even if he _did_ have his cash cards, it wouldn't matter; they weren't being used yet. They did have something called credit cards, which sounded similar, though unfortunately he had no financial record to speak of and you need something called "credit" to get one.

Terry smiled as he noticed a penny on the ground, and he gingerly pocketed the coin. It was amazing how much money people threw away in this time -- he almost had a whole dollar just in fallen change!

A nasal voice broke his thoughts. "Is there something I can help you find, sir?"

Terry turned to see a short man who looked slightly disgruntled, since he wore a deep frown and didn't hide his obvious distaste for Terry. He was a shorter man with crooked teeth, and overly bald. Terry could definitely tell why this man was unhappy; he would be too if he looked like that. His eyes moved down to the potbelly and slightly wondered why the man didn't work out to at least get rid of it. Some things this man could change… right? Nevertheless, though, Terry put on a smile for the bitter man. "I'm Christmas shopping, so I'm looking for something kind of cheap, like under 20 dollars for five people. Any suggestions?"

The man's frown deepened, which appeared to be an amazingly hard task. Obviously, he wasn't expecting Terry to actually need help. "I'd get everyone a $1.50 tie; they're in aisle 10. Anything else?" he practically sneered out.

Terry smiled; this was slightly entertaining. "Well, I'm hoping to get a gift that shows I thought about it, or at least spent more than $1.50 on each of them. You know?"

"Well, with tax it's almost two _whole_ dollars. How about that? But if you want to put thought into it, wouldn't it do better to put in your _own_ thought instead of mine?"

Terry nodded and decided to let the angry little man off the hook. "Sure thing. Thanks for your help, sir."

He turned away from the grumpy man and began to search through some videos. Man, the cases were bulky. The items that were called VHS tapes came before the DVDs, which were about three versions old from what he was used to. It was amazing to think of how fast technology moved.

Terry sighed, realizing that he didn't even know what movies Bruce had. Why was this so hard? He walked over and stopped at the jewelry counter. He could get Barbara a necklace or something pretty like that. His eyes scanned over some earrings with some jewels sparkling out of them. 'These look nice,' he thought as he lifted a pair up. Looking at the back, he saw the price was $10.95. That wasn't too bad; he could afford that. Plus, if he got her a slightly cheaper gift, maybe he could spend a little more on Dick.

A pit formed in his stomach at the thought of Dick. He needed to end it, he had to go home, and he certainly couldn't date him then. He'd be older... Well, if his dad was alive, he'd be older than _him_. Terry sighed, looking down at the jewelry in the display case. It was all pretty girly. He walked down the cases until he got to the men's jewelry. He peered in, thinking that jewelry may be overkill.

"Looking for something for your dad?" a kind-looking woman asked. She was probably a little older than Terry, while her hair was long and pulled into a loose half-ponytail.

Terry shook his head. "No. Um, my sister wants me to pick something out for her boyfriend. Any suggestions?" He had made the mistake once with this generation and quickly learned that not everyone was as tolerant about two guys being together as Dick was.

"Mmm. Your sister, huh? Well…" she smiled, "I have a brother that shops for my guy-friend too. You see, he's a boy that's my friend and my brother's lover. Same kind of thing?" She smiles sweetly.

Terry's face went red at this. Then again, maybe it was more tolerant than he'd realized. "Yeah, something like that. I don't have a lot of money, though."

She nodded. "Well, we have some rings that just came in. They're $25.00 dollars each, though."

"Actually, that's right in my price range."

"Hmm. Don't forget a ring doesn't mean much if you don't have one too..." She gave him a pointed look.

Terry grimaced. That was $50 he didn't have! That only left him with $40 dollars for everyone else. He let out a sigh. "Guess that won't work, then."

She nodded. "Now, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but they'll go on sale tomorrow. If you were to put some on hold..."

Terry's eyes lit up. "How much on sale?"

"Buy one get one fifty percent off. Wanna see them?"

"You're a really good saleswoman. I'm impressed." So that'd come out to about $37.50; he could afford that. It'd be tight, but he could do it. "Alright. Show me the rings"

"They're of Gotham's super team." She pulled out a box. "I was just about to put them on display."

Super team? Damn, was everything about Batman nowadays? He'd love that in _his_ time.

She pulled out four silver rings, which were definitely designed for men. Terry picked one up to study it. Unless you looked closely, one wouldn't be able to tell Batman was on it. On the outside was an engraving of the caped crusader, and on the inside of the ring was the word 'Batman.' It wasn't perfect, hence why it wasn't super expensive, but they were still nice.

"Will it turn my finger green?"

She smiled. "Good question, but no, it won't. That's the Batman one, here's the Robin, and here's Batgirl. And this one, we don't have many of, so if you want it I suggest you put it on hold now. It's Nightwing. He doesn't usually work around here, but when he does he works with the Bat trio so they added some of him, though not too many as they don't think he'll be a good seller. Though I think they're wrong. I think everyone will want him. He is by _far_ the hottest, at least in my opinion."

Terry smiled. The lady did like to talk. He set the Batman ring down and picked up the Nightwing one, a slight smile coming to his lips. Nightwing...

&BB&

"Come on, Batman. The city's quiet tonight! Can't we head in?" Nightwing's voice rang over the intercom. But before Batman could respond, though, a female voice came in.

"You just want to get home to your little pool boy." It was no secret about Dick and Terry's relationship. Alfred and Tim had made sure of that.

"Not agreeing with Nightwing or anything, but it is rather dull out tonight. Do we all need to be out?" Robin's voice rang out.

Batman held in a groan. "You live in my house; you're wearing my technology. We will stay out tonight," he said rather slowly, making sure that they understood each word.

"Come on, Bats! It's getting close to Christmas, and that freak in the 'scary' bat suit hasn't shown his face in quite some time. Let's go home!" Nightwing growled out. This was why he left Bruce's territory -- he hated being under the man's thumb. Oh, how he hated it. But for once he found a reason why he wanted to put up with Bruce. Stupid annoying brat of a perfect kid.

All was silent over the radio for a while. Bruce figured maybe they all had just gone to sulking and would leave him be. His silence was ruined, though, as Robin's voice rang out again.

"Well, Nightwing, I hate to prove you wrong and him right, but I've spotted the fraud. He's over on 67th. And-- He's spotted me, too. Damn."

Batman shot his grapple out. "Follow him!"

"Would, but he's not running. He's just standing there, staring at me. It's rather nerve-wrecking, actually."

"Maybe he hasn't spotted you?" Batgirl threw out.

Robin up stared at the fraud. Maybe Barbara was right; maybe he couldn't see him. The pseudo-Batman waved at him, though he still didn't show any signs of running. "Negative on that one, and I think he may be able to hear us."

Bruce's eyes widened at those words. He had their transmissions heavily coded. If this fraud had hacked into that, who knew what else the guy could do! "Robin, get out of there." He knew this might mean losing the stranger, but he wasn't willing to lose Tim because of his ego. Technically speaking, this new masked man had actually done nothing wrong -- he was just horribly unnerving. The fact that he had broken in to the bat cave and made contact with someone was the most alarming fact.

Robin hesitated for a second, briefly contemplating staying anyway before deciding he'd rather not wait to see what the fraud had in store for him, so he took off in a run. Shooting his grapple out, he swung onto a fire escape and then continued to climb upward. He got to the roof, only to jump as the doppelganger was standing directly in front of him, arms crossed. Tim swallowed hard and got in a fighting stance. "Who are you?!"

"Batman," the fraud answered.

&BB&

Terry leaned over the roof, looking down at Robin. He had been secretly watching him for a while now. Well, actually, he had been as soon as he realized Tim was the age that he had been when the Joker had kidnapped him. He knew he shouldn't interfere, but he couldn't just sit back and watch the kid's life be destroyed. He liked the kid's happiness. It wasn't too hard avoiding the kid's notice, as long as he kept his cloaking on. Plus, as paranoid as Bruce is, he apparently only had two frequencies they talked on, so he could easily hear what was going on.

He had to admit he liked Bruce better as Batman. It reminded him more of the Bruce he knew.

"Come on, Bats! It's getting close to Christmas, and that freak in the 'scary' bat suit hasn't shown his face in quite some time. Let's go home!"

Terry smiled as he heard Dick complain. Maybe he could liven up his night a little, just as long as he made sure he didn't reveal anything. Plus, he was rather bored, himself. He knew Bruce wouldn't approve of him doing this, but hey, he never really did listen to the man. He flipped off his cloaking and stood up, staring down at Robin, just waiting for him to notice him. It wasn't long before he heard Tim confirm that he'd spotted him. He smiled under the mask as Batman's voice rang through, confirming he was on his way.

"Maybe he hasn't spotted you?"

Terry rolled his eyes. Did they really think he was an amateur? God, if only they knew how long he'd been following Tim. He gave the boy a slight wave, just so the kid didn't get any ideas on trying to hide on him.

He held in a yawn. It was getting late and he was ready to go back.

His eyes widened slightly when he heard Bruce tell Tim to run. Hmm, someone was being over-protective... Tim hesitated all of a second before taking off. Terry turned on his jets and followed as the boy worked his way onto a roof, no doubt trying to gain more options on where to run. He landed in front of the ladder, waiting for Robin to get up. He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling at the boy's surprised look.

"Who are you?!" Robin yelled angrily at him.

How many times were they going to ask that? "Batman," he answered again.

"What are you after?!"

That was a new question; he wasn't expecting that. "Nothing," he answered before he had really even thought about it.

Tim also seemed slightly surprised by this. "Then why are you here?"

Terry stared at him. "Tell you what. You trust me, I'll trust you. Turn off your radio, ignore the billionaire, turn off your transmitter as well, and then come with me and I'll tell you."

"Don't you dare!" came not only Bruce's strong voice, but also Dick's.

Terry had to smile at that. "Noisy bastards, aren't they?"

"No, they're just smart. And I think I'll take their advice on this one." He got in a fighting position. "What do you know?"

"Everything, Tim. I know everything." He knew he was making himself much more dangerous to them, but maybe they wouldn't see him as much of a threat if they knew-- No, they would. Too late to back out now, though.

Tim froze at his name. "Who are you?!"

"Batman!" he shouted back, still slightly amused.

Tim seemed slightly shell-shocked. "Why are you following me?"

Terry stayed quiet for a while, contemplating his answer. "You won't like the answer, so I'd rather not tell you."

"Nothing you will say will make me like you any less than I already do, so what difference does it make? _Why_ did you follow me?!"

"I don't want you to get hurt," Terry answered truthfully.

A slight thud was heard as Batgirl landed beside them. "Well, thus far you seem to be the only threat to him."

"Careful, Barbara. I know who your daddy is. It'd be a shame for him to find out what you really do at night." Terry looked over at her, eyes slightly narrowed. He didn't know why, but she really pissed him off sometimes. When did she get normal, like the Barbara he knew? Why was everyone so different right now?

Unlike Tim, she stayed strong. "It would be a shame, but I'd survive it. What about you? Can you survive Arkham?"

"Oh, and what--?" He was cut off mid-sentence as the earth gave a great rumble and the whole building shook. An earthquake? In Gotham? The building made another loud groan. Terry's eyes widened, realizing with a start that the building was falling. He clicked his jets on, flying upward somewhat. Suddenly, he felt the urge to look back to the two below. They realized that they could move to another building with their grapples, but who's to say that they wouldn't fall, too?

Tim struggled to get his footing while trying to shoot out a grapple, but he couldn't aim. The building was going to fall and it was going to take him and Barbara with it. He was going to die. Tim grunted as someone grabbed him around the waist. He blinked as he looked down to see Barbara holding on to a cord, so he looked up. The fraud Batman seemed to be struggling to stay up.

Terry tried to keep them up. The jets were meant to support him and maybe one other person, but two just wasn't working. He had to keep them up, though, until the earthquake stopped. They were only supposed to last a minute or two, right? He could keep them up that long... right? A minute? His jets didn't seem to think so.

His eyes stayed glued on a lamppost, waiting for it to stop shaking. He halfway heard the building that they had been standing on fall. Was it an apartment building? Were there people in there? He looked down at Barbara. He flicked the cord, slowly winding it up. He needed her up here. She couldn't die; he needed her in the future too much. There was no way he could deal with Bruce without her. Suddenly, he could feel the power leaving the jets. They were going to fail soon just as Barbara was almost to him. If he could get her up, then he could possibly glide them down to the ground.

No such luck, though. His jets failed... and the three started falling. He grabbed Barbara as they fell, pulling the two of them closer to his chest while trying to protect them as much as possible as they hit the ground. He grunted as the suit hit the ground. The suit took most of the shock, but his visor blacked out, leaving him in the dark. The ground shook for a few more moments before it stilled, and the visor flickered in and out. Robin walked over to him, snapping his fingers. He slowly sat up. "You two okay?"

"You're the one we _landed_ on," came Barbara's smart-ass comment. "How are you not dead?"

"Suit... absorbed most of the hit. Was designed that way." Ohh, what he wouldn't do right now for Bruce's reassuring voice telling him he had done good and the jet would be there in a second to get him. Then the visor flicked out again. Great. If this were going to be a permanent thing, he'd be screwed. Bruce did all the fixing on the suit, so he didn't have the slightest idea on how to fix it.

"Can you stand?" asked Tim's worried voice.

Terry had to smile slightly at the boy. "Don't you hate me?" He rolled over, moving onto his hands and knees and sitting up. He smacked his head slightly and smirked as the visor's vision came back on. "I need to get going." He stood up fully, firing his own grappling hook; it'd take his jets a while to recharge.

"Hey, you're not Batman, but thanks anyway!" Tim called out as the fraud swung away. He let out a sigh, looking at Barbara. "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks to that freak." She sighed heavily. "You think he's good?"

"I think so, but that doesn't mean he's not making bad choices -- just look at Freeze. Good intentions with bad ways to do it."

Batgirl nodded. "You're a smart kid. My radio's out. Yours?"

"Yeah, mine's out, too. You think they're okay?" Tim looked out at the city, whose buildings were crumbled and falling. "That was an intense earthquake."

She nodded. "If anyone can come through that unharmed, it's those two. I'm sure they're fine. Let's get back to the cave. They'll be there waiting for us, I'm sure."

He nodded and started the slow walk toward the cave with Batgirl by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Batman Before

Chapter 13

By Wildfire

Terry had stripped out of the suit and ran back into the mansion. The earthquake had made it slightly crooked, but thankfully it was still standing. "Alfred?" He dashed up the stairs. "Alfred?!"

"Master Terry, stop your shrieking. Are you alright, young master?" The elderly man stood in the entrance of the kitchen, drying his hands. "I've made tea, if you'd like some."

Terry sagged forward, a large sigh of relief leaving his mouth. He leaned on the stair railing. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yes, I am, but you don't seem to be. Are you alright, Master Terry?" Alfred moved up the stairs and gently put a hand on Terry's back. Terry grimaced and gripped the railing harder.

Alfred frowned, pulling up Terry's shirt to reveal the black and blue bruise. "How did this happen?"

"I fell," he answered, and technically that was true. He had fallen, from a very high height. Luckily, Alfred didn't push it. He didn't see how they couldn't know, though it seemed obvious to him.

"Come, why don't you just sit down and have a nice cup of hot tea?" He gently led Terry down the stairs into the kitchen. "Don't suppose you'll tell me where you were?"

"Does it matter?" He sighed as he sat at the table. Was this earthquake _supposed_ to happen? He sighed again. Bruce would have warned him if that were true, so that must mean the timeline was starting to fall. He had to get out of here. He had to get home before someone was killed from this. Though, according to Barbara, they'd just go back into the original timeline. Dick wouldn't remember him. Maybe it was time to just tell them? No, that'd be bad. Bruce would never understand he was old alone and bitter, and Dick would kill Bruce for endangering another kid.

"Well, of course it matters, but if you're not ready to say, then how about you drink some hot tea?" Alfred had used a battery-powered hotplate to heat the water. He poured the cup and put it in front of Terry.

"Is everyone else okay?" Terry asked as an afterthought. He hadn't thought to ask that, as he knew they weren't in the house; however, his brain had realized he wasn't supposed to know they weren't in. Wow, that seemed oddly confusing right now. Was Dick okay?

"They're out right now, trying to help people who might have gotten trapped, but I'm sure they're fine." Terry nodded. Alfred was good at this lying thing; he just stated it so simply. But then again, it probably wasn't a lie. If they were alright, they would be helping people get out of the rubble.

He nodded slightly. "Okay. Tell Dick to come see me when he gets in, please." He stood, heading up the stairs again, noticing some were out of place but overall everything seemed pretty steady. He got to his bed and collapsed onto it. He slightly wondered if Alfred had said anything before he'd left, since he hadn't listened after he had said they were out. He just knew that he was tired and hurting. He also knew when he woke up he'd hurt more, but right now all he wanted was to rest. And as soon as his eyes closed, he drifted off to sleep.

&BB&

Dick pulled off his mask, tossing it onto the table. "This was some night. I didn't know Gotham was on a fault line." He poured some water before sitting down. "Alfred and Terry okay?"

Bruce pulled out of his costume. "Alfred's fine, but Terry came in with a badly bruised back. He crashed as soon as he got to bed. Barbara went home, and Tim's already in bed."

"So I'm thinking this new Batman can't be all bad. He did save the two of them." Dick pulled on a white shirt.

Bruce gave him a dirty look. "He still isn't necessarily good, either. We have to find him still."

Dick nodded. "You're obsessed, and the only reason you want to find him is the fact that he's trying to take over your turf and take over your name." He rubbed his shoulder slightly. "I'm going to go check on Terry." He quickly headed up the stairs. He stopped by to say hi to Alfred before quietly heading into Terry's room. He smiled as he watched the boy sleep. Dick moved silently to the bed, gently pulling the covers down and ever so carefully raised Terry's shirt. He grimaced as the black bruise. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Was Terry going to see whoever it was that was abusing him? This wasn't the first time Terry had come home with bruises, but he had never said anything before. There had been no reason to demand an answer, but now that he saw his back he knew he needed to. With the earthquake, he was sure Terry would blame the bruise on that, which was possible but not all that likely.

Terry blinked awake, turning his head to look at Dick, and smiled. "Hey, babe."

Dick smiled back at him. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay? Alfred said you went out to help people. Did you save anyone?"

"Yeah, I think did. Everyone seems to be okay." He leaned forward, gently kissing the younger boy. "I was worried about you." He lay beside him, putting an arm gently around the tired boy. "Go back to sleep."

Terry snuggled into the man a bit before his eyes drifted shut. It was still odd to think about the fact that he was sleeping with another male. As messed up as it seemed, it didn't seem wrong... just odd.

&BB&

"He's the fraud," Bruce declared.

Dick slammed his fist onto the metal table. "_You_ don't know that! You're assuming! But you _don't know_!" He angrily paced around the bat cave, growling slightly.

"Why? 'Cause you don't want him to be? He's always gone when the fraud is out. His back is bruised, and that's an _impact_ bruise."

"So what? You're going to call the cops on him from an assumption?! You going to have him locked up in Arkham?!" Dick grabbed the nearest thing he could find, chucking it at Bruce.

Bruce sidestepped, watching the measly pen fly past him. "Unfortunately, it's not a crime to impersonate Batman. While I think it should be, it's not. I can't have him arrested for it."

Dick looked up, surprised. "So… you're just going to let him be?"

"No, we still don't know what he wants. He hasn't contacted his associate in some time, least not through the bat computer. He's bound to do it again soon."

"We tried to monitor the bat cave before. He's outsmarted us every time, and _still_ managed to get down here."

Bruce nodded. "But we didn't know it was him. Now we do."

"You don't _know_ that for sure. It could be an odd coincidence." Dick sighed. He was more willing to accept it was Terry now that he knew Bruce wasn't going to go after him. Though, it still gave him a lump in his throat. He wondered if Terry had just been using him the whole time, if Terry didn't even give a shit that Dick was… liking him.

Bruce watched Dick with a slight smile. He had always known Dick was bi, but he had honestly thought he'd end up with a girl. Nonetheless, though, he was glad Dick found someone he could relate to, he only hoped that Terry didn't turn out to be another Catwoman. He'd hate to see Dick go through that. If nothing else, he was glad Terry came into their lives for the simple fact that it got Dick home. They had left on such bad terms that he had honestly wondered if they'd ever make up. Now -- he pauses to look at the young man -- well, now things were at least normal again. Dick and him would never be perfect with each other, but he was at least home.

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce looked up at the intercom and pushed the button. "Yeah, Alfred?"

"Master Terry is no longer in his room, nor in the house."

"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce let the intercom button go and went back to the computer. "I put in some more cameras, since he seemed to know where they all were before."

"He's going out already? His back isn't healed yet."

Bruce smirked. "Never stops a superhero... nor a super-villain." He started clicking through the cameras. It had been two days from the massive earthquake, and once he saw the bruise on Terry's back he just knew. He hadn't brought it up, though, as there was so much clean-up that needed to be done. Terry had also been healing from his fall as well. Dick wasn't ready to face facts yet. He probably wasn't ready now, either, but it needed to be said nonetheless.

Dick shrugged. "Doesn't seem your cameras picked up on him. Maybe he still is in the house."

Bruce nodded. "Maybe... or maybe he's below." He switched to the entrance of the cave, noting that it still looked normal. He turned a switch, making it heat-censored. Sure enough, a figure was just sneaking in. "Suppose we should leave..." He smiled slightly.

Dick sighed, annoyed that Bruce was right yet again but also slightly relived to know where the boy was.

Bruce shut the computer down and both men moved into the shadows. "Alfred, please open and close the bat door," he said softly into the intercom.

&BB&

Terry stayed in the shadows until he heard the door shut from upstairs. He counted to a hundred before moving out. Bruce always said people would wait for a minute then give up; he always did this just to be safe.

He moved to the computer, checking it over for any triggers or alarms Bruce might have put on it. Finding none, he quickly set to work hooking the suit up. He paused before pushing the 'Send' button. He hated this part with a passion, and hoped that he would not pass out this time. He would stay awake. He would... He pushed the button.

Shit!

He went down to one knee as the shock ran through his body. He panted harshly, gathering his breath. Ha! He didn't pass out!

"Terry!"

Terry's head jerked up. "Hey, old man. I get to talk to _you,_ huh? I was starting to think I'd never see you again."

"Are you alright?" The voice was gruff, but Terry could hear the underlined voice of worry. The picture was fuzzed out, as always, but if he squinted he could almost make the man out.

"Yeah, I think the line's falling, though. There was a large earthquake a few days ago."

There was silence on the other side for a while. "Tim tracked down your kidnapper."

"Tim? Tim did that?"

"Just 'cause he's out of shape doesn't mean his skills are any less sharp. He's always been good at tracking and finding the criminals."

Terry chuckles slightly. "I suppose. Guess the boredom with working on satellites turns me off."

"Hmm. You ever heard the saying, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover,' kid?"

"Yeah, I learned that the last time I fought him. How are his girls?"

"Terry, get back on the subject. The man is insane, but he's a definite genius. I'd say he's almost another Bain."

"I don't remember ever being kidnapped. I just woke up here, with a cat."

"Leave the cat behind. We should have you home soon, since I made a deal with him. He's building you a return machine."

"Since when do you make deals?"

"You'd be surprised how many deals I made in my time. As long as they're willing to serve their time, it makes no difference to me if they want to continue their research."

Terry smiled. "Like Freeze?"

"Yes, Freeze was someone I made a deal with."

Terry sighed. "How's my mom? You know I'm still doing your work! You better be paying me still..."

"I've been giving your money to your mother," Bruce confirmed. "She doesn't want anything to do with me, though. She blames me for your death. Bringing you back is going to be difficult the longer you're gone."

"So bring me back!"

"Terry, we're working as fast as we can. You should probably move out of the manor, though. They need to get back to their old lives again so you don't affect them. And don't let anyone see you as Batman anymore. I'm sure it's driving--"

Terry interrupted with a grunt. "You should see it. I never thought I'd see such a proud man in such a frenzy," he laughed, teasing. "Though, I think I get now why you were so skeptical about giving me the name. You know if it means that much I could have gone by a different name."

"No, the suit was made for Batman. I wouldn't have made if you had another name."

"So you considered it?" Terry smirked. This man was still surprising him after all this time. "Hey… um, when did Tim--?"

"No. You let it be, Terry."

"I know, but--"

"Terry! You will not get involved with the Joker! Do I make myself clear?"

"Come on, old man! I beat him once! I know his weakness. And then--"

"Terry, let... it... be. Whatever the Joker has planed is not for you to go against."

Terry sighed. "I'll contact you when I can."

"Terry, is Dick still being overly friendly to you?"

Terry went bright red and was glad he was wearing the bat mask. "Um, you could say that."

Silence came through on the other side again. Terry fidgeted nervously. "Break it off," came the cold reply.

"Break what--?"

"Just break it off! Terry, do you understand what will happen if you return but they're still too affected by you? Why don't I just tell you. The line will remain trying to support them. They'll go through hell as their world tears itself apart until the line starts taking from our line to try and stay alive, making our line start to fall. They'll clash, sending both lines into chaos until each person you affected is gone. But by then, who knows if our line is strong enough to stay on it's own? By you affecting them, you could be the end of both lines. Understand? Break it off."

Terry sighed. "Fine. I'll move out, I'll break it off, and I'll leave the Joker alone. Happy?"

"Good, there's some cash under the fifth stair up; the panel on the side has the release. It's never checked, so it won't make a difference."

Terry nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll contact you again soon."

"It'll work out, Terry."

"Yeah, I got it, old man." He shut the connection off. He stayed there for a moment, leaning over the computer as he thought. He slowly straightened, undoing the cords. He wasn't sure if he should just leave now, or... He couldn't leave before Christmas; it wasn't that far off. He wanted to give Dick his gift. He cleaned everything up before leaving quickly. If he were fast, maybe they'd never even notice he was gone. He quickly left the same way he came out.

&&BB&&

Dick stood motionless, staring ahead. "You understand that?"

"No, but I'll get to the bottom of it. Though one thing's for sure: Terry won't be living with us much longer."

"They kept talking about lines. Do they mean family lines?"

"That's what I was thinking. Being gay means the line stops. However, he talked as if it was much more serious than just a family line. How just him affecting all of us will destroy our world... Seems a bit intense to think I'll be ruined from meeting the boy."

"Sounds like a form of manipulation. Keep him thinking he'll hurt others by being near them would keep him near that old guy." Dick grumbled. "You think that might be who beat the crap out of him?"

"Probably, but all of this still doesn't explain how they know so much about us. You don't even know about that savings, yet he did. They also talked about him being kidnapped, getting him home."

"Bruce, it's all manipulation. This psycho raises this kid, training him to be this Bat, convincing him that if he's around someone to long it'll destroy their line. Whether that's a family line or something else, who knows, but it means a lot to Terry! Then they have someone kidnap him, bring him here, helping them get what they need on us the last bit of information, then they just happen to rescue him and bring him home! The bastard is manipulating him!"

"Dick, calm down. You're making a lot of assumptions right now. We don't know the whole story yet. For all we know, the old man may be looking out for the kid's well being."

"That creepy old man is only looking out for himself!"

Bruce grinned slightly. "How can you be sure of that?" Damn, it was amusing watching the younger man get so upset over the kid.

"Well, I think it was pretty obvious! I'm a good judge of character, and I know that man was just pure evil! Lowest of the lows! We need to get Terry away from him!"

"Terry is an armed enemy right now, and you _will_ regard him like one!"

A slight scowl came to Dick's lips. "Fine, but I'm not treating him badly. It's apparent that the kid has no control over what's happening, and I refuse to take it out on him!"

Bruce nodded. "Good to hear. However, it sounds like he may not be staying with us to much longer, anyway."

"You think he'll stay for Christmas?" the longhaired man asked. And he had found the perfect gift for him, too. "Maybe I should give him his gift early."

A tiny chuckle left Bruce's mouth. "Why don't you find out if he's on our side first? After all, you don't want to spend all your money on a bad guy."


	14. Chapter 14

Batman Before

Chapter 14

By Wildfire

Terry lay in his bed, softly petting Irvine. The cat was much more affectionate than most cats. He stares at his arm, thankful that it was back to full strength. So much had been happening these last few weeks that he had forgotten it had been broken at all. The cast had been off for some time now, thank God. He couldn't very well go out as Batman with a cast. He was just glad that it had been off for the earthquake. 'Course, if he hadn't been there, Tim and Barbara probably wouldn't have been in the sticky situation to start with.

He sighs, turning over and away from the cat. It had been a week since he had talked to Bruce. Christmas was tomorrow, so tonight was Christmas Eve. As much as he wanted to say that he was staying, so he could give his gift to Dick, it was all a lie. He didn't want to be alone for Christmas. He felt the bitter sting of tears against his eyes. He missed his mom and brother, and wondered what they were doing now. Would they have a Merry Christmas? Were they okay without him? His mother must be so upset. He was glad that she at least still had Matt there; that would help.

He turns over again, noticing the cat was gone. He had planned on fully ignoring Dick and hopping he'd just get the point so he didn't have to break the man's heart. But it turned out he didn't need to ignore anybody; Dick was already avoiding him like the plague. It's what he wanted… so why was it bothering him so much?

He found himself turning over yet again. He just wanted to know why Dick was avoiding him. Had he done something wrong? He let out a frustrated sigh, reminding himself that it didn't matter if he had. It was for the better if Dick was pulling away on his own... But could he give him the rings now? It seemed a bit too much now. He turned over yet again, wanting to ram his head into a wall. What could he get him now?

&&BB&&

Four gifts sat in front of Terry. Christmas Eve had flown by and now it was Christmas morning. The four gifts were from the four people in the house. Barbara would come by later that night to see them, since she was spending Christmas with her own family. The gifts varied in size and color.

"Well, Terry. We usually go from youngest to oldest. Is that alright with you?" Terry nods. Bruce sounded shorter with him than usual. He turns his attention to Tim.

Tim looked through the gifts before picking out one with gold paper. "I'll open Dick's first." He tore it open, not even trying to save the paper. He pulled out a… McDonald's gift card? What a horrible gift! Tim stares at it before reading the card, and suddenly his face split in two. "Thank you!" He attacks Dick with a large hug.

Dick hugged him back. "You're welcome," he laughs.

Terry wondered what Dick had actually gotten the boy. Probably something to do with Robin, he was sure. He knew there was no way Tim was that happy over a McDonald's gift card...

"Terry, you're next, I believe."

Terry blinks, looking at Alfred. Apparently, they went one gift at a time. His hand itched to pick up the gift from Dick, but he couldn't do it. Not yet. Instead, he picked up one from Alfred. He carefully opened the gift and slipped out a book with the title "Old-Fashioned Cooking for the Current Chief." Terry smiles, finding his eyes were suddenly wet. "Thank… you." He held the book to his chest. "E-Excuse me."

He quickly stood, leaving the room. He found himself wanting his mother… he wanted his mother. God, he felt like a baby. He shut his door softly behind him. Why was this stupid book making him so upset? Maybe because it was gift from people he was using. Deceiving. He should have left -- he shouldn't have stayed here. He watched as his door slowly opened.

Dick looked at him, his eyes seeming to struggle with his own inner demons. He let out a sigh, tying his long hair back and going over to kneel beside the upset boy. "Terry..." His voice was soft.

Terry turned his head away. He didn't want Dick to be here right now. He couldn't explain this to him... Hell, he couldn't explain it to himself! Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and Terry broke down bursting into tears on the older man's chest.

It was then that he realized what it was that was bothering him: He didn't want to leave, and he wasn't just talking about the manor. He didn't want to leave the time period. He didn't want to leave Dick and Bruce and… everyone. But he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his mother, either. Not that it mattered. He had to go home or watch them die. He clung tighter to Dick.

Dick held tightly to the distressed boy. His grip tightened on Terry. Worry coursed through him, since he was literally shaking. He didn't know what had obviously distressed him, but he wanted to kill whatever it was. Dick had swore to himself that he would keep his distance from Terry, at least until they found out what he was up to. But now as he sat there with the distressed boy, he found himself lifting Terry's chin, meshing their mouths together in a soft, gentle kiss.

Terry's shaking slowly calmed as the kiss deepened, though he suddenly pulled back. "No!" He moved away from the older man. "I don't-- I can't. Get the hell away from me!" Terry quickly stood up and moved away from the night warrior.

Dick sighs, standing up and going him. "Terry, I won't leave you. I tried, and I was miserable. If you can't stay here, then damn it, I'll go with you!"

Terry wanted to scream. "No, no, no, no!" He grabbed his backpack and raced from the room, straight out of the house.

Dick got down the stairs before Bruce gently stopped him. "Let him go. He'll be back, one way or another. He'll return to some part of this house."

He hesitated one second longer before moving over to his own gift pile and grabbing the gift from Terry, ripping it open. It was a movie, "The Wizard of Oz" -- a bad movie, at that. He tossed the movie onto a chair before leaving the room again. He wasn't in the Christmas-y mood anymore.

The black cat walked up to him and he picked it up. "Hey, T-shadow." The cat didn't respond to that name like it did to the one Terry gave, but he could never remember that one. T-shadow was just such a better name. He headed down to the cave, though he knew Terry wouldn't go there yet. It would be empty. And right now being alone sounded perfect.

He set the cat down and turned the computer on. Bruce had already checked and double-checked to see if they could trace where Terry had contacted. There was nothing. It left no memory on the computer. He idly typed away on the computer, hopping to find something, some clue. He sighs after an hour of nothing.

He pulled out the security tape, putting it in. It had been watched multiple times as well, but it had no sound so they could only see what was going on and not re-listen to what had happened. He stares at it, watching exactly what Terry did, not that it revealed anything new.

The old guy came on in the tape, not that he could really tell; the picture was such a bad connection. That was a mystery in itself. This was a high-powered computer, and he was sure the old man had to have a high-powered one. Why was it not coming in clean? Unless the person was in the mountains... Maybe he could clean it up, they had a program it took fractured skulls, and reconstruct what the face would have looked like. He may be able to use that. First, he'd have to try and get the clearest picture possible. He knew finding out what the old man looked like wasn't a huge deal compared to finding out what they were up to but it wouldn't hurt. Plus he had nothing better to do.

After hours of non-stop work, he finally had a decent picture to feed the machine. Now he'd have to rewrite it to fit the dynamics of the program, which took him another hour to do.

Dick fell asleep in the chair, being woken up by a ding. He looks up to see the picture was done. He double-clicked it, his blood instantly running cold. It was just a hard-looking old man... except for those eyes and how he frowned. "Bruce!" He dashed up the stairs faster than he thought he could ever move. How could they be so stupid?

&&BB&&

"Jason!" Terry pounded on the house's door until a middle-aged man opened it. It had taken him a while to track the guy down.

The man looks Terry up and down. "I don't know you, but I do know you are not meant to be here. Want to explain this to me?"

"I met you in my time when I fought with Etrigan." Wow, it felt good to say anything about his past. He quickly explained the situation, sprouting most of it out before he had even sat down. He figured he must sound like an insane man but with Jason, well he hoped the man would understand.

Jason nods, handing Terry a glass of water. "That is... dramatic. While you shouldn't be in this timeline, it does seem your soul has decided it needs something in this line has that yours isn't able to offer you."

"Are you saying this had to happen? That even if the scientist hadn't forced me back or whatever, I'd be here anyway?" He talked quickly, hopping that meant this mess wasn't so much his fault.

"No, of course not. Man should not mess with things they don't understand. You should _not_ be here. But you are now, so now your soul is adjusting to it the best it can. There is one way to solve this whole issue easily, but I believe you need to figure it out on your own."

"Well, why the hell am I talking to you, then?!" Terry tossed his glass down.

Jason stared at him calmly and stated, "So you can talk."

Terry blinks. Oddly he did want to just talk, and it seemed to be a very easy thing to do with this man. "I don't want to leave them."

Jason nods, not even trying to offer excuses on the fact that they'll be there in the future, if just older. "Then don't."

"I have to! Otherwise, the timeline will fall and possibly cause the fall of mine, too!"

"Well, that would be your choice. Everyone has a choice."

"Wow, some choice," he said sarcastically.

"The timeline is truly a magical thing." He grabbed a peace of paper, setting it down with a pen. "Here." He draws a line. "This represents your line. The end of it here is the present. Now here," he drew a line back in the line then down and made another horizontal line, "is this current time. What happened was it took a time and took all the past from the pervious line and then started making a new future. The problem is the only thing sustaining this line is yours, and yours is not strong enough. Now, as long as this time takes nothing new, it'll sustain. But every time someone is born, it takes more energy to hold it." He pauses. "Understand?"

"Kinda..." Terry stares at the lines.

"Alright, think of it like this: You are the timeline that you know. You're carrying 100 pounds -- it's difficult, but you can do it. Suddenly, you have to hold another 100 pounds. You manage to hold it, but as time goes on you have to hold more and more. Eventually..."

"I'll drop it."

Jason nods. "The question is will the timeline drop all the weight or just the extra weight."

Terry sighs. "So how come no matter how many are born in my time, the line isn't in danger of falling?"

He points to the end of the line. "Here is the present, right? As time continues, the line grows longer. The longer the line, the more it can hold. This line by itself can hold as many new people as it needs as the line will just grow with them."

"But when this one grows… it's just a dead weight?"

"Well, yeah. In simple terms, yes. That's pretty much it."

Terry sighs. "And if I leave, then this weight is dropped?"

"_If_ there's nothing else holding it here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the reason why this line hasn't dropped already is because something changed and every soul is strong and has a desire to live. So it'd be like you trying to drop something, but it holding on with a tight grip. As you change things and the other souls like the change, they grab hold too."

"So if the soul doesn't really care about the change or doesn't like it, then it won't hold the line, right?"

"That's correct."

"So… even if I were to stop seeing certain people and ignore them, they could still cling?"

"If you made a large change in them, and they like the change, yes."

Terry's heart thumped against his chest. He may have destroyed time as it was, anyway. Even if he had no contact with any of them, they may still cling.

"There's an easy solution, Terry. I know you'll figure it out. But I must be going, so I'm afraid our talk is over. I'm sure I'll see you in the future. Good luck, Terry."

Terry nods, leaving in a slight daze. He could have destroyed the whole world, the whole… universe? No way could one person destroy it all, right?

&&BB&&

Tim swung from one building to the next while on his nightly patrol. Something was going on with Bruce and Dick, but they wouldn't tell him, though he knew it had something to do with Terry. Obviously, they had sent him on patrol to get rid of him for a while. He wasn't stupid; he knew when people wanted him gone. Not that he minded. He had really wanted to try out his new grappling hook that Dick had gotten him for Christmas. It was amazing. Though he also kinda wanted to be home, too... Terry had gotten him a new game for his Nintendo and he had really wanted to play it. He felt kind of bad opening the gift when Terry wasn't there, but Bruce said he may not be coming back and to just open it.

Tim sat on the roof, wondering what was going on. He sat there for a while before he heard a crunch behind him. He quickly whirls around. "I know you're there!" Alright, yelling to the person stalking you? Not the best idea. But hey, he did at least know they were there.

The fraud Batman seemed to materialize in front of him. "Hey."

"How do you do that?"

"My boss made my suit. Ask him."

Tim's eyes narrowed. This fraud seemed to be lacking its normal... flare. "Hey, you okay? You don't seem as spirited as the other times we fought." Oh, great. Now he was worried about bad guys. This could not be a good sign. Next thing you'd know, he's be going to the movies with the Joker.

The fraud didn't respond. Instead, he sat down on the building, legs hanging. "If someone you knew was in danger, but saving them could mean the end of the world -- but you may have already caused the end of the world anyway -- what would you do?"

Tim blinks. "Not following... If it were about saving one person or the world, I'd pick the world. Seems the obvious choice." He kept his distance, still not quite sure what was going on.

"But what if they world may already be ending? And by saving this person, they'd at least be happy before they died…?"

The fraud sounded so defeated, Tim finally sat down beside him, taking the chance. "But you don't know if the world's ending. It'd be an awful big risk. It might be better to just let whoever it is die, just to be safe." He shrugs. "Though I probably couldn't just let someone die. I'm sure there's some other way to fix it that doesn't result in their death. I think I'd look for that."

"What if you can't find it in time and the world ends?"

Tim shrugs. "Then I guess it won't really matter anymore, will it? You know I can't let you leave here, right? I will be arresting you."

The man chuckles and nods. "If you want to fight, we can. Why are you out alone, Tim?"

He stiffened at the mention of his name, even though he had known the man knew. "How do you know my name? How do you know so much about all of us?"

Terry sighs, staring down at the alley below. "I grew up where Batman was just a story, a legend of sorts. The streets were crowded with thugs of every kind. Our cops were good, though. We have a great commissioner, not that she likes me much."

"A female commissioner?"

"Do you think males are better at it? I believe Batgirl's beat your butt a time or two." His voice was hasher there.

Tim shrugs. "No, just never seen one before. But I don't care how good she is -- Gordon is the best. And he likes us."

Terry had to smile at the slight irony of it. "Yeah, he's done a good job with his daughter, too. Good virtues."

"This is all mesmerizing and all, but it didn't answer my inquiry." Tim grimaces slightly when the man glared at him.

"Some people knocked off my old man. I got mad. There was someone who could help me. He did; he became my boss; I became Batman. He tells me what I need to know."

"But how does he know all this?"

"How could he not?"

"What?" Tim sighs. "Look, I don't know what this guy told you, but we _have_ a Batman -- and a good one, too. We don't need you!"

Terry nods. "I know. But for the time being, I am here."

"Why don't you just go home?" Tim growls. The man was infuriating. "Just leave!"

"Tell me, is anything ever that easy? Ever?!" Terry put his elbows on his knees, glaring down.

"So… you're like what, stuck here? Tell me where you need to go, and I'll arrange for you to be taken there. How's that? Problem solved."

Terry glares. "No, it's not." His eyes move to Tim, who was quiet. He seemed to be listening to something, and it wasn't him. He smirks. The bastard already had the codes changed! They've been talking to him the whole time!

"How close are they?" he asked straight out. Tim jumps a bit at the question.

"We're here." Two forms moved out of the shadows.

"Who do you have to save, Terry?" Nightwing asked. His voice sounded firm, unsympathetic.

"Terry?!" Tim stared at him in shock. "No way! No wonder you knew so much -- you were living with us!"

Bruce shook his head. "He knows so much because I'm his mentor."

Terry's eyes widen. How the hell did they figure all this out?! How long had they known? How long had Dick known…?

"What? Batman? You--"

"Not me. Looks to be me in about 40, 50 years from now?"

"_You're_ from the future?!" Tim just stood there, shell-shocked. "Some strange kid became Batman instead of me?!" Terry looks away. How could he tell the kid that one?

Both Batman and Nightwing's eyes widen as they look from Terry to Robin. As if they had just figured out another piece of the puzzle.

"Terry, is he…" Nightwing pointed to Tim, "the one you want to save?! 'Cause if something happens that you could prevent to him, I'll kill you myself!" His voice no longer held any compassion it once had. Anger and betrayal was all Terry heard in the voice. He wondered if it was cause he lied or because he was Bruce's new 'lap dog.'

"Me?"

"It's not that easy, Dick! Stop making it so sound so easy!" They all seemed to think what he was doing was just a simple thing.

"We will take you back to the cave, and you'll be kept in a secure room 'til we figure this out."

"You're locking _me_ up?!" Terry glared. "What, don't even trust yourself?! I knew you had issues, old man, but damn!" The hell they'd lock him up. He'd fight 'til he couldn't fight anymore before they locked him up! That was just what he needed now. He was getting angrier at the thought. Why would they lock him up?! He'd done nothing wrong!

Bruce ignored the 'old man' comment. Terry seemed to fall back on that whenever he was upset. He wondered if it bothered him in the future. "I have no idea what happens to me in the future, nor do I want to know--"

"You're a bitter _old_ man who lives _alone! All_ your sidekicks hate you! I've never even _met_ Dick in my time! He'll have _nothing_ to do with you! You have _no_ family -- _no one_ -- until I came along! _I_ got Barbara _and_ Tim back into your life! And it sounds like from my disappearance, Dick even came back, _mostly_ to tell you what a _moron_ you are! _That_ is your future!" He was shaking and all three of the masked avengers just stared at him.

Tim remained silent while looking down. Dick turned to watch Bruce, who squared his shoulders. "I have given my life to keep others--"

"They _hate_ Batman!" Terry glares. "There's no Bat signal anymore. Barbara's tried to arrest me a couple times, simply for interfering. I have smoothed it over! Me, me, me!" He knew he was being ridiculous and acting like a child, and that Bruce had smoothed things over much more than he had. And without Bruce, he would never have gotten as far as he did with bringing people to like Batman again. And it was Bruce that went to see Tim in the hospital and smooth that over, too. But at the current moment, he was mad at this Bruce and was going to tell him every bad thing he could.

"If it's so horrible, why do you stay around me?" Bruce's voice was firm.

Terry stares at him. He knew he looked to the old man like a father now. Heck, respected and maybe even loved him, too. "Because I made a promise to Barbara that I wouldn't abandon you just because you got difficult or the job got difficult or whatever. That I would stand by your side, even if I did decide not to be Batman anymore. 'Cause for some reason I care about your bitter ass. And you're a hell of a lot more bitter than you are now. I _really_ don't know what your complaining about, Dick. He's like a pussycat here!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at the pussycat comment. "You will still be held in a secure cell. You don't need to be changing time anymore than you probably have."

"Forget it! You aren't locking me up!"

"If you want to use the Bat computer to contact your time, you will come with me."

"I _said_ forget it! I am not going to be your lab experiment! I'll find a way to contact my time without your damn computer!" More like he'd sneak in again, but he wasn't telling _them_ that.

Terry turned on his jets, only to have Bruce grapple his foot, pulling him back down. His body gave a jerk at the pull. He looks back to see Bruce had anchored himself against some pipe. If he pulled to hard he'd hurt Bruce, and Bruce knew it. He was _banking_ on the fact that Terry didn't want to hurt him. That was a gutsy move. 

Didn't matter. He pulled out a Batarang, throwing it through the cord of the grapple. He started off again, though he couldn't go far with his jets since they still weren't working right due to the earthquake. His visor seemed okay, though.

He knew they were following him and that he'd have to check himself for Bat bugs, too. Bruce loved those little transmitters. Another grapple wrapped around his feet. He looked back -- Tim. He was literally dragging him across a roof. He growled, pulling out another Batarang. He couldn't afford the extra weight.

A slight movement caught the corner of his eyes and he realized Tim was the distraction. It was a second too late, though, as a dulled Batarang struck him in the head. It was no doubt to just knock him off so he'd land, but unfortunately it knocked his visor off instead.

Terry realized there was nothing scarier than being very high off the ground and realizing your jets were about to go out and you couldn't see a damm--

He collided into something, his head knocking against it. He went limp and started to fall. He was sure he heard someone call his name out before he hit ground and lost all thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Batman Before  
Chapter 15  
By Wildfire

Dick sat there.

It was dark, a cool breeze moved it giving the man goose bumps, but still he just sat there. Bats fluttered above him, people talked around him. But he just sat there. He was still in his uniform, he needed to shower, he had injuries, his stomach growled, he needed to use the restroom, and yet all he could think to do was, sit there. And so he sat. His eyes staring forward and yet not really seeing much of anything. His mind replaying the events that had happened just the night before. He wanted to blame Bruce, he wanted to blame Tim or Barbara or even Alfred. But in the end he really couldn't put blame anywhere but at himself. He had been too callous, too mean, he should have stepped up, he should have stopped Terry before he took off. He should have done something, anything.

Bruce was trying to talk to him again, he didn't care, he didn't want to hear him. His words didn't matter, nothing really mattered, well except-

"Dick, setting there is not going to help. If we want to save our time line we need to contact his time."

His time, could he not even say his name? Dicks eyes move to the torn suit, wires poking in every direction, all red… blood. Dick turned his head away.

"Dick" the voice was soft, Bruce kneeled down beside the boy he considered a son. "Dick, Jason's on his way over, he's going to help us, if there's any hope it's if we can straighten this whole mess up. But I need you to try and pull yourself together. OK? I know how you're feeling right now, I know how nothing seems to matter but we may be able to fix this mess. But I need that brain of yours to be working full speed."

It made since and yet he still just wanted to sit. How could it be so hard to stop sitting. To stop thinking? But he was suppose to think, think on how to fix this. How could this be fixed though? Nothing could fix this.

He nodded.

Bruce smiled softly patting Dick's knee. "Alright" He stood up moving back to the suit. Barbara was also working on it, Tim was doing something on the computer, probably trying to pull up history on Terry's conversations, not that they could. Everyone had tried. More likely Bruce had given him the task to keep him occupied and his mind off-

He turned his head. He had to focus, he had to think. He stood up moving to the suit, looking down at it he found he hated it. He wanted to rip it to shreds. It was suppose to protect it's wearer. He sighed yet again pulling the suit from Barbra's grasp, his fingers moved over it. He forced his mind to stay focused, this wasn't about Terry, this was about electronics', this was about wiring. The fact that Terry had worn it made no difference. His fingers started tracing wires he started separating them, there was a pattern, not by color like normal, but by how they cris-crossed. Bruce was always into patterns apparently the future Bruce was the same. He grabbed a knife slicing the fabric carefully on the leg. He needed to see the wires down there where it was still intact to understand the pattern. Of course it wasn't some simple pattern, like an over, under, around back, through, over… Oh no, every wire had a reason with it's own rules. The ones that connected to a side slot would go around 2 under once and over the last two to it's slot. Leave it to Bruce to make things way to complicated, it was a suit for crying out loud, who cared how the wires were connected! After he had torn apart the suit, examining all the wires he could he moved back to the fried part.

Jason had long since arrived, there conversation dwindling but Dick kept working he didn't want to hear what the man had to say. He just want to fix this danm thing so he could sit back down, he brought the banged up suit to the computer pushing Tim out of the way, he didn't even really register what Tim said to him. It didn't matter all that mattered was fixing the suit. He had done a patch job only on it but it should send a current which was all he needed. Now he just needed to know where that bastard connected it at.

"Jason, the time line can we save it?" Bruce asked, his voice soft yet his eyes were still hard, determined.

"As I told the boy, if everything that had strong contact with him were to leave this line it would naturally absorb back to it's proper place. But if there's something here that changes their life because Terry was here than it'll eventually fall."

"You say things, but what you mean is someone. Right?"

Jason nodded.

"So… Dick has to die?" Bruce couldn't accept that, it was wrong! It couldn't be accepted, there had to be another way!

"That is one solution, but there is another. Think about the rules I told you about each line, why this one falling could make the other fall."

Bruce sat back. Jason was unnerving, he could just tell him the answer but no… No he made Bruce figure it out. It made since, if you figured it out you understand how it works if your told you can misunderstand. "This time line won't grow so when beings are added to it, it adds to much to the right time line which makes it all unstable. To eliminate the problem we need to eliminate this line. Meaning all that were not meant to be must be eliminated. Or more simply all who were greatly affected by Terry. So, Dick."

"Bruce do not tell me you are so naïve to truly think the boy only affected Dick."

"So.. We all must die?" Somehow that made him feel better, like he wasn't abandoning Dick so much, they'd do it together, like always.

"Bruce you are not listening to your own words. Killing more of you is not the solution to your problem any more than just killing Dick. Think." He stood up. "I need to get going. I do hope you come to your conclusion before you do something hasty. Good day Bruce"

Bruce stood as well shaking Jason's hand firmly. "I hope you are right." God he hoped he was right. His eyes move to Dicks back with a regretful sigh, he didn't want to loose him. Not him. "Let me walk you out Jason"

"No need, You just think about this problem of yours. The problem is not as hard as your making it out to be." With that Jason headed up the stairs.

Barbara moved over to the young man peering over his shoulder "Any luck?"

"Does it look like I'm having luck?" Dick snapped glaring at the blank computer screen. "I find the danm cord I plug it in… NOTHING! I have no idea on how to activate the danm thing! There's no buttons or switches, nothing!"

"Why don't we get something to eat, get your mind off it for a bit, help you relax get some energy too-"

"NO! We are running out of time! I either figure this all out now or the world ends. No happy ending, no miraculous save. It'll just be done. Do you understand that?! And the key to possibly saving EVERYTHING won't turn on!" He grabbed the suit throwing it to the ground before stomping on it.

"Ohh I'm sure that helps.."

"It couldn't-"

"Terry?"

A fuzzy old man was on the screen his eyes sickenly familiar.

"You bastard!" Dick wanted nothing more than to strangle the old man. "Why another kid!? Do you just get your shits and giggles from it?! DO you wake up wondering how you can ruin someone else's life?! Do you walk around looking for kids who think the super hero business is ALL THAT! Than tell them no, KNOWING they'll keep trying!? Yet you don't change the locks to the bat cave or move the materials away where they can't get them! You LIKE making more like you! Makes you think your not so flippin messed up!"

The old man smiled slightly. "Hello Dick. Where's my charge?"

"SCREW YOU! I HATE YOU. I HATE-"

"Dick that's enough" Bruce put a hand on Dicks shoulder gently moving him aside. "The time lines are going to fall if we can not eliminate all the things Terry affected."

"We have it all ready. Give me Terry's exact Longitude and Latitude and this mess will be over with."

Bruce let out a sigh "It's not that easy. Any life Terry drastically altered will continue on here if not removed."

Wayne's eyes studied his younger self. "Where is Terry?". It was a blunt question, and was demanding a blunt answer.

"He fell-"

"I did not ask what happened to him I want to know where he is!"

Bruce nodded. "He's set up down here, he's slipped into a coma. His chances are weak at best, even if he does wake he'll be paralyzed for life."

Wayne nods excepting the answer "Nonsense people are not paralyzed quiet so easy now a days. But we need to get him here quickly."

"Wayne, what if the journey is rough?" An older lady stepped into the picture, her arms crossed. "There's not much point to all this if he dies on the way back"

Barbara's eyes widen at the old lady, she secretly hoped that that wasn't her but she doubted she'd be that lucky. What other woman would be down in the bat cave.

A strong voice could be heard from the other side but no face accompanied it. "Whether he dies or not it doesn't really matter any more, He must be removed from that time."

Wayne resumed his eye lock with his younger self. "How many has he effected?"

"He was home schooled while here and primarily stayed with Dick. Probably just the house hold."

"There's a case going on with Corry Spangle, if he gets locked up wouldn't that alter his life too?"

"Doubtful, I sent him to prison not much later" a voice answered over the computer. Sounding a lot like Dicks yet with something else mixed into it as well.

Dick swallowed a little hard, that was his future self that just answered, only now he would no longer become that person, hence why they were going to have to kill him. He didn't much like the idea of dieing but if Terry was safe than it didn't much matter. He sighs looking backwards at where Terry laid. Another child… hurt from Batman. His eyes return to the old man. "I should kill you" He stood up moving back to Terry's still form.

Dick knew they were still talking, trying to figure out how to solve this mess. The ground gave a slight tremble making everyone pause. After the moment of silence though everyone started talking much faster and louder. Dick ran a hand through Terry's dark locks. The old man thought he could save him. Thought he could fix this, that alone was enough to try. But what if Terry got injured worse going through? What if it just spewed him out. He sighs. "Bruce?"

The conversation continued

"BRUCE!"

Silence

"I want to take Terry through. I can die on that side just as easy as dieing on this side. Least over there I'll know Terry made it safe." His eyes never left Terry's form.

"Is that possible?" the question was not directed at him so he ignored it. He could hear their chatter getting louder they were obviously on to something, didn't matter what. He could also hear Barbara was upset, something about her parents. Dick moved so he was sitting on the small cot that held Terry. He didn't look peaceful or asleep, he looked like he was injured and in a coma. There was nothing peaceful about it. He carefully laid down beside the boy putting an arm over his stomach. It'd be alright, somehow it'd be alright. It had to be… His eyes closed listening to the sound of argument and the sound of Terry's forced breathing. It was all wrong.

He jerked as someone pulled him to his feet, it took him a minute to realize he was standing now. He had fallen asleep. What time was it? What were they doing to Terry?

Alfred and Bruce were making quick work of disconnecting all of Terry's wires. His eyes darted about, Barbara was there her eyes red and checks tear stained. She clung tightly to Tim's hand. Tim looked oddly excited. He wasn't sure… well actually he wasn't sure of anything at the moment. Specially why they were disconnecting Terry. Bruce lifted the boy into his arms, moving over to where Barbara and Tim were standing. It took a moment for him to realize they were standing in some circle. He jumped slightly as Alfred took his forearm leading him to the circle as well. Something big was happening. He paused, Alfred looked at him pulling again but Dick yanked free running upstairs. He heard Bruce yell after him and a second later he knew he was being followed. He moved swiftly to the living room. Grabbing Terry's backpack, a small box of his… his eyes darted about. Where was it? Bruce grabbed him suddenly yanking him backwards. THERE! Dick bolted forward grabbing the dark cat. It was Terry's cat, he wasn't going to leave it. It was at that moment as he was being hauled rather quickly back downstairs that he realized he was in fact leaving. They were all leaving.

He could hear Alfred shouting something as Bruce rushed them both into the circle. Alfred and Barbara were holding Terry between the two of them. Dick put the box into Terry's back pack before adjusting his hold on T-shadow. He didn't want to drop the cat. He looked around the room.. Noise. It was getting louder but he had no idea on where it was coming from. T-Shadow was struggling to get free, obviously it didn't like the noise either. He grabbed his musk trying to keep a good grip on him. It was so loud though, he-

BB

His head pounded he was lying on something… something soft. A bed? A very soft bed. His arm was bandaged he slowly sat up looking around. This was his room, in Bruces house. Only this one was.. Different. What'd they do to it?

"Master Dick good to see your awake" Alfred moving into the room smiling. "You've been out for a few days now. Smacked your head pretty good coming in I heard."

"Coming in where? Where are we?"

"Master Bruce's home of course. Not our Master Bruce though." The old man huffed slightly. "I raised him better than this.." he shook his head. "How is your head?"

"Are we in the future?" Ok maybe it was a dumb question but he needed to know.

"No Master Dick, we are in the present. Our world was in the past, it is gone now. This line is safe and the only one again. We are now part of this line."

"How, didn't we have to die?"

"No we needed to be away from the other line so it wouldn't try to support us. After this line dumped ours it had no trouble holding five more people. Master Bruce thinks it may have actually strengthen this line. Which I suppose is a good thing."

"And Terry"

"Is quiet well, though we do seem to have a dilemma on how to bring him back from the dead and make reasons why suddenly there's two of you four. We're just going to recreate me."

Dick nodded struggling to sit up, Alfred said he fell coming in but what happened to his hand?

"The cat" Alfred smiles standing up, "want to try and stand?"

The younger man nods carefully scooting so his legs were hanging from the bed. His feet almost hit the floor of the high bed. Alfred moved so he was beside Dick in case he fell. Dick stood slowly. He was surprised when the world not only did not tilt spin or move in any fashion but his legs held him just fine as well.

Alfred smiles "I think my job of patching you boys up has just gotten a lot easier." he chuckles. "However Master Wayne did say you may have a side effect of eating like a horse afterwards."

On the mention of food Dick did realize how hungry he was. He nods moving forward to the door, jumping about a foot into the air when it opened for him.

"Yes automatic doors are everywhere now. They can be programmed to open for everyone or just one person or just a few people." Alfred smiles "They're rather fun"

Dick nods stepping out into the hallway. It was how he remembered it, and yet it seemed so different still. He got to the stairs pausing.

"What's the matter Master Dick?"

"If I step on them do they start moving on their own?"

Alfred chuckles "No, they are quiet normal." Alfred heads down them.

Dick paused before heading down as well. The lights seemed somehow brighter the place cleaner.

"Than it's settled Barbara you'll come stay with me, and be my daughter the papers will be easy enough to forged, Bruce you'll remain here as Bruce's son and Tim and Dick will…" the older woman's voice paused

"Be my peppy company's?" Bruce drawled.

"Why do we have to be related?" Tim asked rubbing some large dogs stomach.

"Duh we look to much alike" Barbara snapped. "I don't want new parents! I liked my old ones!" She whipped at her eyes again.

Dick paused. That's right, if they were in the future than everyone they did know was left behind. Dick felt a pang of regret but he knew what he was feeling was nothing compared to Barbara who had just essentially became an orphan. He did know that feeling.

"Master Dick" Dick turned to look at Alfred. "The kitchen is this way" Dick followed him in and stood rock still as his eyes landed on the kitchen. Everything about it was different.

Alfred chuckles "yes it's a wonder Terry even tried to cook for us. But everything is just where it use to be. Just fancier now." He moved to a cupboard the door sliding open revealing glass's.

Dick nods "where is Terry?"

"Upstairs with a friend of his. They've been chatting all day long."

"Which room?"

"His room of course, but master Dick I really must ask you to please eat something first-"

Dick was already gone and heading back upstairs. He barged into the room his eyes landing on a young girl with short hair. Before moving to Terry's smiling face. Terry however did not seem to be ok, he was in this chair contraption that completely covered waist to legs.

"Dick, you up" Terry smiles

God how he'd missed that smiles "I was told you were fine" he moved over to him the chair bleeping every few seconds.

"I am, or will be. Nerve damage takes a while to repair. It's repairing it." He smiles again. "Dick this is my best friend Max, Max Dick.

Max smiles "Wow now I get the Nightwing craze. You free tomorrow?"

"Max!" Terry hissed his face going red.

"What? Come on, can you blame me for trying the boy's hot. Plus if he's anything like you he'll be dieing to get out of this house every once in a while."

"What makes you think he's single?" Terry was practically glaring.

"Ohh I dono maybe that he just came from the past meaning anyone he could have been dating is like 60 now."

"Not everyone"

"You already said Barbara had the hotts for Bruce. Never for Dick."

Dick raises an eyebrow sitting down on the bed. "Terry?"

Terry turned to look at him "What?"

"I believe the question was directed at me, not you"

Terry huffs crossing his arms.

Dick could help but smile, the boy was sulking! "Max was it? Normally I would love to go out with someone as beautiful as you. But under current situations I'm afraid I can't as I've been trying quite hard to get a hold of a certain bat for a while now and I think I may finally be able to catch him."

"You have a thing for Bruce too?" She makes a face "Even knowing what he grows up to be?" she giggles as Terry throws a pillow at her. "Alright, alright." she stood up. "You hurt him Dick and I'll make sure you get yours. Superhero or not you won't like the outcome" she left the room.

Dick smiles at Terry. "She's charming."

Terry laughs "Wait tell you met Dana" He sighs "Hand me my bag?"

Dick looks around spotting it and bringing it over. "Who's Dana?"

"My X." He smiled as Dick frowns. "We broke up before I took my journey backwards." He pulls out two small boxes opening one and tossing it to Dick "That was your real Christmas gift."

Dick blinks before opening it his eyes widening and the ring. He took it out looking it over. It had Batman on the side of it he looked questionably at Terry.

Terry shrugs taking his out "Mine's Nightwing. Whether your Bruce wants to admit it or not I am the current Batman of this time. He'll have to accept it at some point. But maybe now I can have a day off."

Dick slipped the ring onto his finger. "So is this time period going to blow my mind?"

Terry smiles "It better, I need payback somehow." He put his own ring on.

"I got you something else for Christmas too, but you'll have to wait to see it" he winks.

Terry laughs "something's telling me I won't like it"

"You'll love it" Dick leaned over gently brushing his lips to Terry's. "So what are we going to do first?"

"Once out of this I'm being brought back to life and going to get my mom and brother. They'll love you. Than I plain on finishing high school and choosing a college so I can advance my knowledge. Further more after that-"

Dick kissed him again "I meant with me" he growled slightly.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Dick. But I expect I'll enjoy watching you discover all the things you missed. Like splicing."

"What?"

Terry just smiles there were many things yet to do, many things left to figure out. But for the moment he was content. He was home, he had Dick. And he was alive. What could possibly be better?

End  
BB

AN: I know there's a lot still lingering. Wait a while there will be a sequel just as soon as I find time to get it done. The sequel will probably be more about Terry and Dick so if that's the part you didn't like in this story I'd recommend skipping it. The sequel will answer the questions still lingering on this one though, like the Christmas gift from Dick, bringing the everyone legally in, bringing Terry back from the dead. The family reunion. All those fun things.


End file.
